The Zanpakuto Rebellion
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Stand Together. The zanpakuto. Connected to each Soul Reaper. It is their weapon, their defense, their strength, and apart of their soul. Without them, the Soul Reapers are nearly defenseless. And they have rebelled. A Bleach/DBZ/Attack on Titan crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Zanpakuto**

The Zanpakuto...

Each one as unique as the Soul Reaper who wields it.

Its unique shape and abilities are defined by its Soul Reaper's soul.

A Soul Reaper is able to harness the power of the zanpakuto by learning its name and forming a synergistic unit.

The Zanpakuto is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper.

That is the existence of a zanpakuto...


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Behavior**

"Ichigo... Can you hear it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo awoke, finding himself in his inner world for some reason.

Ichigo: "Hold on... Why am I?..."

Zangetsu: "Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to his zanpakuto's manifested form.

Zangetsu: "Surely you are able to hear it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "What, your voice? Of course I hear it."

Zangetsu: "No, Ichigo, that is not what I mean."

Ichigo: "Huh?"

Ichigo looked around and tried to listen for anything. But nothing.

Ichigo: "Sorry I don't hear anything other than you. What're you talking about?"

Zangetsu had a look of worry on his face.

Zangetsu: "... Forget about it."

Ichigo: "Wha- eh- No! I can't forget about it now! Listen, Old Man..."

But Zangetsu remained silent.

Ichigo: "Hey! Answer me!"

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society...

Renji: "Roar, Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru collided with Byakuya and his blade for a moment before the Squad 6 captain vanished. A moment later, Byakuya reappeared behind Renji and tried a sneak attack. But Renji blocked it in time and the two locked swords. Renji pushed Byakuya away and the noble said-

Byakuya: "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Byakuya's blade turned into what looked like cherry blossom leaves but were actually tiny blade shards. Renji backed off as a wave of peddles came at him while the squad looked on below.

Squad 6 Soldier: "Lieutenant!"

Renji used his blade to hold off the tiny shards pushing him back. Finally he got serious.

Renji: "Bankai!"

With an explosion blowing Byakuya's attack away, Renji unleashed his bankai. The crowd looked on, with Shunsui, Nanao, and Ukitake among the group watching the training spar. Byakuya waited patiently before Renji reappeared from behind a swirling cloud in his bankai state, the giant snake head roaring as he did.

Renji: "Hihio Zabimaru!"

The Squad 6 soldiers all cheered at the sight. But Byakuya was confident that his faster shikai was enough for Renji's bankai.

Byakuya: "You haven't forgotten, have you? When Senbonzakura is controlled directly by my hands, it has twice the speed. Your slow bankai is no match for it."

While a swirling mass of cheery blossoms gathered behind him, Byakuya was unaware of the danger.

Byakuya: "Here I come."

Just then, a voice called out to only one set of ears and no other.

 _?: "Hear my voice."_

Suddenly one of the tiny blades cut Byakuya arm, something that has never happened before, ever. And Byakuya knew it. While he was distracted, Renji attacked. But Byakuya managed to attacked first despite the odd event.

Renji: "Now, Hikotsu Taiho!"

Zabimaru burst through the peddles and fired its attack. Byakuya was able to block the attack with a wall of blades from his own bankai, thus ending the match. When it was all over, Renji was pleased, unaware of what had happened to his captain earlier.

Renji: "Look at that. You used your bankai."

Byakuya summoned his sword back to normal and stood there looking at it silently.

Renji: "Captain. Is something wrong?"

Byakuya: "... ... No."

Renji: "Captain?"

Suddenly Shunsui clapped at the performance.

Shunsui: "Wow fellas, that was quite the sparring session."

Ukitake: "Yes, Lieutenant Abarai, your skills have improved."

Renji: "Oh, thank you."

Byakuya suddenly started to leave.

Renji: "Um, Captain?"

Byakuya: "That will be all for today."

Renji: "Uh, yes sir!"

Ukitake: "Byakuya?"

Byakuya: "Please excuse me."

And Byakuya left, leaving Shunsui and Ukitake baffled.

Shunsui: (Rubbing his chin) "Wonder what's eating that guy?"

At the same time over at Squad 10, Levi, Eren and Farlan watched Toushiro from the sidelines as the young captain concentrated. An icy fog engulfed the area with shards of ice floating amongst the mist. The air became cold and a deep chill pierced everything around him. Yet his friends remained untouched. The trees and grass around him were coated with frost. What looked like snow were actually the tiniest shards of ice swirling around in a fierce wind. The three humans remained silent and calm as ice started to engulf the world around them, safe in the knowledge that Toushiro will let no harm come to them. After a moment, Toushiro called out the moment his sword glowed.

Toushiro: "Hyorinmaru!"

The world around him turned black and filled with ice as the young captain entered his icy world within his soul. He held his sword out to his side as the wind swirled almost violently. The blade first disappeared before the hilt. The ice shards that they had become rose into the air above, calling forth the great ice dragon known as Hyorinmaru. The dragon flew down to Toushiro and landed in front of the youth. But there was something wrong.

Toushiro: "What's the matter?"

Hyorinmaru did not reply. Toushiro held up his hand to the dragon, offering to touch. The dragon hesitated before leaning down. But when it's snout was almost within grasp, the ice dragon shattered and disappeared in an instant. Toushiro gasped in surprise. A moment later and Hyorinmaru returned as a sword again. Toushiro stared at his zanpakuto as his inner world gave way back to reality.

Toushiro: "What was that about?"

Levi, Eren and Farlan instantly noticed the confusion all over Toushiro's face. Levi himself has watched Toushiro do this quite a number of times before. Eren's only seen it a few times. But neither has never seen Toushiro confused after such practice.

Farlan: "Is that normal?"

Eren: "No. Toushiro? What's wrong?"

Toushiro: "I don't know..."

The young captain just stared at his sword, unsure of what was going on.

Toushiro: "Hyorinmaru..."

All he did know was that something didn't feel right. There was a second of silence. And then it all ended when a book crashed through the window from inside Toushiro's office. They didn't have to wait long to figure out why.

 _Rangiku: "Just come on out already!"_

Toushiro was not happy.

Toushiro: "*Angry groan* Rangiku!"

And the youth headed inside. The humans, however, decided to wait a little before going in themselves. It was healthier.

Eren: "That's normal."

Farlan: "That is?!"

Levi: "Very much."

Inside the office, a furious Rangiku stuck her zanpakuto into the floor.

Rangiku: "Get out here, Haineko!"

And classic Rangiku, she started searching the office for her zanpakuto's spirit.

Rangiku: "Are seriously ignoring me?! You think that I'll just take this from you?!"

A second later and Toushiro opened the door.

Rangiku: "You better watch yourself!"

Toushiro: "Hey..."

Rangiku: "Are you even listening?!"

Finally the woman got tired.

Rangiku: "That's it, I'm mad!"

Just as she sat down on the couch, Levi appeared and leaned against the doorway. Eren and Farlan waited outside as they knew nothing bad would happen to Levi. For Rangiku secretly had a crush on the older soldier. Naturally everyone knew, even Levi.

Rangiku: "You are lazy, moody and a brat! What a useless zanpakuto, whoever forged you-"

Toushiro: (Popping up behind her) "Rangiku!"

That stopped it all.

Toushiro: "What's the yelling about, huh?"

Rangiku: "Hey don't scare me like that. I was just having a friendly chat with my zanpakuto."

Toushiro: "That was a chat?!"

Levi: "And what part was friendly?"

Rangiku: (Very friendly like) "Hello, Levi!"

Levi: (Not interested) "Hello, Rangiku."

Isane: "Excuse me?"

Levi moved aside for Isane and Momo.

Momo: "Hello, Levi."

Isane: "Hello, sir."

Levi: "Hello."

Momo: "Hello there, Rangiku. Shiro."

Levi: "*Snort* Shiro."

Toushiro: "You swore, Levi!"

Levi: "I'm not gonna call you that name!"

Toushiro: "Good!"

Levi: (Quietly through his teeth and grinning) "Don't mean I ain't gonna laugh though."

Rangiku: "What brings you girls around here?"

Momo and Isane entered and Momo gave Rangiku a notice.

Momo: "A special notice announcing a Lieutenant's meeting. I have one for Eren and Shuhei too, Levi. (Offers the notice) Would you like to give it to them?"

Levi: (Takes the notice) "Sure, thanks."

Isane: "R-Rangiku!"

Isane had noticed Rangiku's zanpakuto still stuck on the floor.

Isane: "What were you doing in here?"

Rangiku: "*Sigh* Just talking to my zanpakuto. Our enemies are getting more crafty all the time. So we have to hone our skills too. And yet that silly Haineko! She just refuses to manifest! I'm telling you, she can be so lame!"

Momo: "You really shouldn't badmouth your zanpakuto like that! You must be more forgiving towards it. When I was at my lowest point, Tobiume was so concerned about me. That's when I realized. No matter what happens, I'm never alone."

Like Toushiro, Levi just stared at Momo, having heard the stories of what she was like before and shortly after the whole Aizen betrayal until Vegeta somehow got her to stop. He still stands by his belief that Vegeta was a godsend for the Seireitei.

Toushiro: "So you're telling me you even drive your zanpakuto crazy?"

Isane: "Umm... Speaking of zanpakuto problems... My Itegumo has also been slow to respond the past two or three days."

Rangiku: "Yours too, Isane?"

That seemed to strike Toushiro as very odd.

Isane: "Yes. And this has never happened before."

Rangiku: "You're lucky it's just this once. With Haineko it's been constant."

Isane: "It's the first time, that's what concerns me!"

Levi: "Ok, you know what... I'm gonna go. Seeing as how I don't wield a zanpakuto or even have one, this is a conversation I have no reason to be in."

Rangiku: "Aw, c'mon! Don't be like that, Levi! Stay!"

Levi: "And give you another chance to pour a bunch of saké down my throat? Noooo thank you."

Rangiku: "Aw, you're no fun!"

Levi: (From the hallway) "Sue me!"

Rangiku, Momo and Isane laughed. Just then, even Toushiro left, still concerned over what he's just heard.

Momo: "Um, Toushiro? Where are you going?"

Toushiro: "Where do you think? I'm still on duty."

Despite Rangiku and the other two wanting him to stay, Toushiro left regardless. The light of evening glowed through the windows as the young captain walked down the hall, deep in thought.

Toushiro: *So strange...*

He thought back to the odd moment with Hyorinmaru. If he hadn't had heard about Isane's zanpakuto acting weird, he might have passed it off as a weird random moment. But there seems to be more than one Soul Reaper having issues with their zanpakuto.

Toushiro: *What does this mean?*

Something was going on. In the last light of evening, a couple of odd strangers approached the door to the main office of the Head-Captain. Yamamoto sat at his simple desk, filling out some papers. He was aware that someone was here.

Yamamoto: "Reveal yourself."

The doors suddenly opened casually. But no one entered. Yamamoto just gazed a little behind him and Sasakibe suddenly appeared. The Squad 1 Lieutenant casually walked over to the door, but ready to fight. Once at the door-

Sasakibe: "Who's out there?!"

No one seemed to be there. Yamamoto watched... and then...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Zanpakuto Rebel**

A few hours later that night, Hell Butterflies brought an urgent message to all of the Soul Reapers. All of the Soul Reapers were confused. The message told them only to gather at Sokyoku Hill and no more. So the Soul Reapers gathered there, all as confused and looking for answers as the next. Toushiro and Rangiku were the last to arrive.

Toushiro: "What did we miss?"

Ukitake: "Captain Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "You have idea what's going on? Why were we called here?"

Ukitake: "I'm not really sure. I've asked but it seems nobody else knew about this meeting ahead of time. And well..."

Rangiku and Toushiro suddenly realized that Rukia was there too. This was odd. She wasn't even a lieutenant so why was she here? Ikkaku and Yumichika were there too, Kenpachi and Yachiru missing as usual.

Shunsui: "This is an interesting group. Only Soul Reapers are here. Levi, Eren and others aren't here."

Shuhei: "I was the only one called. The Captain and Eren weren't asked."

Toushiro: "Now that's odd. Why wasn't Levi summoned? As a captain, he should've been."

Kurotsuchi: "None of you people know why the Head-Captain sent for all of us at such an unreasonable hour?"

A fog started to roll in as the gathered group grew uneasy.

Renji: "This sucks! And this fog is a mess."

Just then, someone started approaching from the bridge. When the fog rolled by, Sasakibe was standing there.

Izuru: "Ah, Lieutenant Sasakibe. What's going on here? And where is the Head-Captain?"

Suddenly, Sasakibe collapsed! Shuhei, Momo, Izuru and more ran to him as the group were suddenly on high alert!

Omaeda: "C-Captain!?"

Soifon: (Ready to draw her sword) "Scan the area and remain alert."

Everyone started looking around while Isane and Unohana tended to Sasakibe. Suddenly, Ukitake and Toushiro sensed someone behind them. There... stood a man no one has ever seen.

?: "I'm afraid the Head-Captain won't be joining us tonight."

Toushiro: "And just who the hell are you?"

The stranger didn't answer. He only smiled when Komamura appeared in front of him, angry.

Komamura: "And how do you know the Head-Captain isn't coming?"

Tetsuzaemon: "Captain!"

Komamura: "We're waiting. What did you do with Head-Captain Yamamoto?!"

The stranger still didn't reply.

Komamura: "So you refuse to answer? Well in that case-"

Komamura drew his blade!

Komamura: "I'll just beat the answer out of you!"

Komamura attacked, but the stranger dodged it effortlessly. He backed off and suddenly held out his hand. A wave of some sorts washed over the Soul Reapers, but nothing seemed to have happened to them. Komamura unleashed his bankai, the giant armored suite standing over everything. But when Komamura tried to attack the stranger with his bankai...

Ukitake: "Behind you!"

Komamura barely dodged his own bankai's giant blade! He looked up at it in shock. His own bankai had attacked him. The others were all equally as shocked and surprised. Suddenly the giant armor disappeared behind a plume of smoke. When it disappeared, Komamura's bankai had manifested into another form. After a brief struggle, Tenken slashed Komamura, his own Soul Reaper. Shock and horror raced across the whole group! Komamura fell, injured and unable to fight. Angered and attempting to rescue Komamura, Toushiro jumped up and tried to summon Hyorinmaru!

Toushiro: "Reign over the Frosted Heavens - Hyorinmaru!"

And Soifon joined him!

Soifon: "Sting all enemies to death - Suzumebachi!"

But Hyorinmaru did not respond! Toushiro dodged Tenken's firry whip quickly before landing back to earth. The young captain gazed at his sword in extreme confusion.

Toushiro: "Shikai... doesn't work!"

Soifon: (Noticing too) "You're right!"

Many suddenly tried to call forth their swords.

Renji: "Now Roar! Zabimaru!"

But nothing.

Rangiku: "Growl - Haineko!"

Again nothing.

Ikkaku: "Extend! Hozukimaru!

Even Ikkaku couldn't summon his zanpakuto. There was something definitely going on!

Renji: "What's wrong with this thing?! There's no more spiritual pressure in my zanpakuto!"

Momo: "Tobiume what's wrong?!"

Izuru: "Wabisuke?!"

Kurotsuchi: "You're right. The spiritual pressure is indeed absent. The question is why?"

?: "It's very simple. You and your precious Zanpakuto are no longer united as one. I freed them, released them from the Soul Reapers control."

Blood ran from the stranger's right eyes. He then held his arm out and explosions erupted all over the Seireitei!

Renji: "What're you trying to pull now, you psycho!?"

?: "Oh that wasn't me. Your own Zanpakuto are responsible."

The stranger laughed as the manifested Zanpakuto went on a rampage across the Seireitei! The stranger seemed to relish in the destruction, revealing that it was he who had the power to release the Zanpakuto from the Soul Reapers and that he was a Zanpakuto himself, named Muramasa.

Muramasa: "And as for the Zanpakuto, which you foolishly thought you owned, well... cast your eyes on their true forms!"

In a flash, several zanpakuto spirits revealed themselves. Zabimaru. Hōzukimaru. Gegetsuburi. Kazeshini. Sode no Shirayuki. Wabisuke. Ruri'iro Kujaku. Gonryōmaru. Tobiume. And Suzumebachi.

Toushiro: "Somehow the Zanpakuto... managed to manifest themselves-"

And directly behind Toushiro, many gasped as another zanpakuto manifested. Hyorinmaru.

Renji: "That's insane!"

Next to Byakuya, Senbonzakura appeared. No one could believe what they were seeing with their own eyes. In front of Kurotsuchi his zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizō, manifested. One by one all of the Soul Reapers lost control of their zanpakuto.

Ukitake: "How is this possible?!"

Shunsui: "This is nuts."

Rangiku felt a hand and turned to see Haineko.

Haineko: "Outta the way!"

Haineko pushed Rangiku out of her way!

Rangiku: "How dare you!"

One by one, zanpakuto after zanpakuto joined Muramasa's side. Just then, Byakuya approached Muramasa.

Byakuya: "Enough of this. Now tell us who you are."

Muramasa: "I am known as Muramasa. And this night marks the end of the Soul Reapers' reign over the Zanpakuto. From now on, the Zanpakuto will rule over the Soul Reapers."

Muramasa called forth his own sword and used it to create a wall with the zanpakuto standing tall over the Soul Reapers. Much later that night, in Karakura Town, Ichigo was heading to a place where he felt some familiar spiritual pressure. He found Rukia who was being chased by her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. After a brief fight, Sode no Shirayuki retreated and Ichigo took Rukia to Urahara Shop with his friends all joining. Rukia told them all what had happened.

Rukia: "I... felt like I was trapped inside a nightmare..."

 **~Flashback~**

Despite all efforts to summon their shikai's the Soul Reapers were left powerless. Then Muramasa revealed that Genryusai Yamamoto had been sealed away. The news was shocking to all and Ikkaku responded by attacking Muramasa. But Hyorinmaru stopped him. The time for talking was over! The Zanpakuto started to attack their own Soul Reapers! The Soul Reapers had no choice but to fight back. But without their zanpakuto, they were powerless. It seemed that without their swords' abilities, the Soul Reapers were weak.

But then... help arrived!

While the zanpakuto were busy with the Soul Reapers, something unexpected happened. A cable shot passed Muramasa and hooked into the wall. The zanpakuto and the Soul Reapers all looked up to suddenly see-

Muramasa: "*Gasp*!"

Clash! Levi locked blades with Muramasa!

Toushiro: "Levi?!"

Shuhei: "Captain!"

The soldier held his own against the zanpakuto. Right behind him, all of the old Scout Regiment soldiers came to the battle. They got wind of what was going on and immediately came to help, having heard everything. Eren backed Toushiro up. Mikasa helped Renji. Farlan and Isabel helped Yumichika and Ikkaku. Erwin aided Soifon and many more joined in. Back up above, Levi still held his ground with his blade locked against Muramasa's.

Muramasa: "Very impressive. You managed to get to me. But you can't defeat me."

Muramasa looked deep into Levi and used his power to summon forth his zanpakuto's spirit, just as he'd done with all the others.

Except for one minor detail.

Muramasa suddenly gasped as he realized it.

Muramasa: "What?! You're a?!-"

Levi: "A human! So I don't have a zanpakuto!"

The soldier pushed Muramasa back with a good thrust! The zanpakuto looked down and saw that all of the new arrivals were the same. Humans who did not carry zanpakuto. Muramasa suddenly dodged just as Levi tossed one of his blades right at him! The soldier was about to go after Muramasa when Ashisogi Jizō appeared in bankai form and threatened to spit out poison! Levi quickly retreated just as Erwin shouted-

Erwin: "Everyone, run!"

Everyone retreated, just as Zabimaru attacked with its bankai as well. After that, Rukia and Renji tried to flee while the zanpakuto rampaged. Byakuya ended up fighting his own sword and disappeared. The last thing Rukia remembers is her own zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, attacking her and Renji.

 **~End Flashback~**

After that Ichigo and his friends were concerned. Yoruichi went to the Soul Society to see the damage that had occurred throughout the night. Much of the Seireitei was in shambles. She found that most of the captains and such had set up base at Squad 4 with Unohana gladly obliging. Those that were able-bodied were set up as security while the injured were tended to. Not long after that, Ichigo decided to go to the Soul Society.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo vs Zangetsu**

Rukia returned to the Soul Society before Ichigo and met up with Renji again. There was still no word on Byakuya yet and she was worried. While walking around, she ran into Sode no Shirayuki freezing a few soldiers in ice. She confronted her zanpakuto, while at the same time, Ichigo and Yoruichi arrived at the Soul Society not too far away.

Yoruichi: "Alright. Like Kisuke told us, we've got to stay alert here."

Ichigo: "Right."

Yoruichi: "If you sense any change in Zangetsu, retreat."

Ichigo: "Don't worry, Zangetsu will be fine."

Yoruichi: "I know that Zangetsu is special. I know he means a lot to you."

Ichigo: (With a smile) That's right."

Yoruichi: "But the same can be said for all Soul Reapers. Everyone thinks their zanpakuto is special."

Ichigo's smile disappeared.

Yoruichi: "Just be extra careful, ok? I'm going to check on how the Stealth Force is doing."

Ichigo: "Alright, see ya then."

Yoruichi: "See ya."

And Yoruichi left. Ichigo glanced at his zanpakuto. Meanwhile, Rukia confronted hers. After a short talk, Sode no Shirayuki attacked Rukia. Rukia fought back but she was powerless without her zanpakuto. Sode no Shirayuki then encased Rukia in ice and it seemed to be the end there. But then suddenly, the ice exploded to reveal Ichigo in bankai form had saved Rukia again.

Rukia: "Ichigo... And just what're you doing here?! It's too dangerous when we still don't know enough about why the zanpakuto are turning against us!"

Ichigo: "Shut up! You think I can just sit back and wait!?"

Rukia silent up and Ichigo smiled at her with his usual confident and determined smile, one he and Goku both shared in having a comforting vibe to.

Ichigo: "Don't worry, Rukia. We may not know the reason yet, but you know we're gonna find the answer."

And Rukia know they would in time.

Rukia: "I hope so."

Now it was time to fight.

Sode no Shirayuki: "Welcome, Substitute Soul Reaper."

In a flash, the battle between Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki began. Ichigo used his speed to try and confuse Sode no Shirayuki while getting closer and closer gradually. But Ichigo was holding back. After a brief fight Rukia stepped back in and managed to injure Sode no Shirayuki, and herself as well. And just when things seemed to be getting out of hand...

Ichigo: "Who are you? Are you a Soul Reaper?!"

Muramasa: "No. I am Muramasa. And I am actually a zanpakuto."

Muramasa arrived.

Ichigo: "You say you're a zanpakuto?"

Muramasa: "That's right. Sode no Shirayuki, you'd best make yourself scarce and leave this to me."

Sode no Shirayuki: "Eh, thank you."

Sode no Shirayuki left, leaving Ichigo and an out cold Rukia with Muramasa. Ichigo tried to give chase, but it was no use.

Muramasa: "Going somewhere, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stopped, shocked that Muramasa knew his name.

Ichigo: "How do you know my name?"

Muramasa: "That is not important right now."

Ichigo: "What?! What are you up to!?"

Muramasa: "My goal is quite simple. Release all of the Zanpakuto from the Soul Reapers. That is all I wish."

Ichigo: "I see. So you're the one who's behind all of this! You know how Rukia can get her zanpakuto back! Start talkin' now!"

Muramasa: "... Tell me, Ichigo. What is a zanpakuto?"

Ichigo: "What?"

Muramasa: "Zanpakuto are souls that are born within the hearts of Soul Reapers. They draw their power from source as their Soul Reaper and are intertwined with their master's soul. Soul Reapers must reach deep into their own selves to find the power hidden within. They commune with their zanpakuto, bond together, and harness their power by learning their names. Whats more, a few chosen Soul Reapers can gain even more power by manifesting an incarnation of their zanpakuto and controlling it. They wield the mighty bankai. You and the captains have done this. But living alongside Soul Reapers is not the only way for a Zanpakuto to exist."

Ichigo: "What're you talkin' about?"

Muramasa: "I'm saying that every zanpakuto has free will, just like you do."

Ichigo: "They have free will?"

Muramasa: "Yes. Zanpakuto are not dependent on Soul Reapers. We are separate entities, two distinct beings, no one greater than the other. Is that so hard to believe? More proof of how arrogant you Soul Reapers are."

Ichigo: "You've got it wrong."

Muramasa: "You're blindness is why I'm here. I understand how the Zanpakuto thinks. I can see into their souls. And I can grant physical form to those who choose to join me."

Ichigo: "Impossible!"

Muramasa: "Any Zanpakuto who answers my call will become liberated from their Soul Reaper and manifest in the world as their true form. That power is the gift that I alone possess."

Ichigo: "Why the hell would the zanpakuto listen to you?!"

Muramasa: "Simple. Because ignorant people like you have oppressed them for so very long."

Rukia: "You're wrong."

Ichigo looked back to see Rukia barely sitting up.

Rukia: "What you're saying just isn't the truth. I have never looked down on Sode no Shirayuki as my inferior."

And Rukia collapsed again.

Ichigo: "Rukia!"

Muramasa: "Your zanpakuto does not share your opinion. Clearly Sode no Shirayuki has confirmed what I am saying."

Rukia tried to get up but couldn't.

Muramasa: "There's no need to push yourself. You have served your purpose well."

Rukia: "What do you mean?"

Muramasa: "Did you honestly believe you were able to escape to the world of the living on your own?"

Rukia: "What?"

Muramasa: "My objective is to free all of the Zanpakuto. No exceptions. And I needed Ichigo Kurosaki to come here."

Ichigo: "You saying you used Rukia?!"

Muramasa: "Welcome... To my world."

Ichigo insisted that they take the fight somewhere else, which Muramasa agreed to. The fight began but only after a few clashes and Muramasa had pinned Ichigo down. He then summoned forth Zangetsu and Ichigo was forced to fight his own zanpakuto. At the same time Kurotsuchi was hard at work researching and experimenting while Squad 4 tended to Komamura and more. Back at the battle between Ichigo and Zangetsu, things heated up when Ichigo appeared with half of his hollow mask. It seems that his hollow side was in control now. As the fight grew more intense, Ichigo was slowly being controlled more and more by his hollow soul. When Zangetsu was overpowered and Muramasa stepped in, Ichigo regained control and his hollow shell fell off. When the orange haired teen collapsed, Muramasa peeked into his inner world. At the same time, Rukia was found and tended to while Renji was confronted by the two beings that made up his zanpakuto. While inside his inner world, Ichigo and his hollow self worked together to fight off Muramasa. Shuhei was drawn into a fight with his Kazeshini. Renji, after a valiant fight managed to summon his shikai and win against the female chimp woman and boy snake that were his Zabimaru, thus regaining his zanpakuto. With Izuru's help, Shuhei survived his fight and Kazeshini was forced to retreat for now. As for Ichigo... he and his hollow self agreed to work together for now and managed to kick Muramasa out of Ichigo's inner world. Now the teen stood confident against Muramasa, but Zangetsu was still in the way!

Ichigo: "Still workin' for him, huh Zangetsu?"

Zangetsu stared back before pushing Ichigo back a little.

Ichigo: "I'm gonna fight to get you back. Even if it means I have to fight you! I've made my decision. So what're you gonna do, Zangetsu?!"

Zangetsu: "I have to find out. Between the two of us, which one is truly the strongest. If it means I get my answer, I am more than willing to cross blades with you."

Zangetsu began to rise his spiritual pressure, ready to take on Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't fight using Zangetsu's power like usual, so...

Hollow Ichigo: "Without Zangetsu's power fueling your zanpakuto, you won't be able to fight as hard as you normally can. So I guess I'll lend you mine for the time being! However... In exchange you won't be able to use my power to its fullest extent either!"

With his hollow half giving him power, Ichigo stood ready. And then...

Zangetsu: "Bankai."

Zangetsu's blade changed into his bankai form.

Zangetsu: "Here I come, Ichigo."

Ichigo gasped and-

Zangetsu: "Getsugatensho!"

Ichigo was only just able to block and withstand the attack. When it was over, he sat there panting while gazing at Zangetsu. It felt... weird. Having been on the receiving end of his own Getsugatensho attack.

Ichigo: *So much strength... That was too close. Have I been able to exert that much power?*

Zangetsu: "Get up, Ichigo. I am not finished."

Ichigo: "Alright then. (Stands up) If that's what you want!"

Ichigo tried using bankai, but without Zangetsu, it wouldn't work. Zangetsu then attacked again, and Ichigo jumped into the air to dodge. He couldn't fight Zangetsu without bankai and with his hollow half lending him his power, he couldn't use his mask. So the teen was forced to try and figure out a different way to fight back while fighting. Things didn't look too good as Ichigo landed back to earth. He was tired and getting beaten up pretty well. But he still remained determined as ever.

Ichigo: "Hey, Old Man... You said you wanted to find out which one of us was stronger. Is it really that important to you?"

Zangetsu: "Why do you ask?"

Ichigo: "Because... If it is, then severing our bond is not main goal."

Zangetsu: "My only goal is to make you more powerful. You have surpassed my expectations. There is nothing left for me to teach. Wether or not you have the strength to defeat me in combat is up to you. And the cold truth is, even if you were to fall to my blade, I would be content with the outcome."

Ichigo: "Is that so?"

Zangetsu: "It is."

Ichigo: "Ok then. So in order to regain your power I have to give this fight everything I have inside me and prove my strength! With... or without you!"

Zangetsu: "It is as you say. Do not hold back, hit me with all you've got, Ichigo."

Now Ichigo knew how to regain Zangetsu, and despite the stakes, he was willing to give it everything he had. For like so many, he was ready to do whatever it took to win... just like the two great saiyan warriors he could proudly stand beside in both strength and spirit.

Ichigo: "Fine... Let's go!"

The final round began. Zangetsu was still strong, but Ichigo did not back down no matter how much was thrown at him. Ichigo and Zangetsu clashed swords again and again.

Ichigo: *He blocked me again!*

Zangetsu was faster and thus easily knocked Ichigo into the wall.

Zangetsu: "I've told you before, Ichigo. You have to strike at me with everything you've got! Because otherwise you have no prayer against me!"

Ichigo: (Getting up and getting back into form) "Don't you think I know that?!"

Ichigo's spiritual pressure rose as he concentrated. His hollow side gave him the power he needed, and when Zangetsu struck, Ichigo blocked perfectly.

Ichigo: "Ya know what?... I'm gettin' the hang of it now."

And in typical Ichigo fashion, once he gets the hang of something, he doesn't give an inch!

Zangetsu: "I've grown quite tired of this little skirmish. Let's settle this, Ichigo."

This was it.

Ichigo: "Ready when you are."

Zangetsu: "Very well..."

The winner of this one last attack would win the fight.

Zangetsu: "Getsuga..."

Ichigo powered up-

Zangetsu: "Tensho!"

And with the power of his hollow half-

Ichigo: "Getsugatensho!"

-both Getsugatenshos collided, one dark and one light! It was a classic tug of war! Not one was letting up. And then...

Hollow Ichigo: "Well! (Powers up) It's not like I can let my host die now can I?!"

And that was enough. The Hollow Ichigo contributed further and the battle came to an end. The whole Soul Society could see the light of Ichigo's Getsugatensho and knew it too. When it was over, Zangetsu had returned to sword form, beaten by Ichigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Vegeta is now the King of the Saiyan race, we'll still call him the prince so as not to confuse him with his father who shall still be named King Vegeta.

* * *

 **The Stakes Are High**

After Ichigo's victory, Muramasa fled, something appearing to be wrong with him. Zangetsu then returned to his manifested form and informed Ichigo that he will be alright now the Muramasa's mind control was broken. Ichigo was surprised to hear that Muramasa used mind control. In fact both Zangetsu and Zabimaru revealed that Muramasa was able to control the Zanpakuto by awakening their darkest instincts and bringing them to the surface of their minds. It was unclear if this is what was going on with all of the Zanpakuto, but it was likely. What was clear was that they needed to find and stop Muramasa. Just then...

Jean: "Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Jean?"

Jean Kirstein arrived on the scene, having figured that the source of the blinding light from earlier was due to Ichigo. Given that these two were a team in the Dragon Orb Races, they had a pretty strong connection.

Jean: "I thought it was you behind that light earlier."

Ichigo: "Hey. Good to see you, Jean. Glad to see you're alright given what's been going on."

Jean: "Same. Boy you just proved why I was right in picking you to be my teammate in the Dragon Orb Races."

Ichigo: "Heh. So what's going on?"

Jean: "That's why I'm here. Captain's Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana wanna see you. Since we're all pretty sure you've got your zanpakuto back, they wanna talk to you about this whole mess. I'll take you there, and you can get patched up there too."

Ichigo: "That sounds great. Thanks."

Jean escorted Ichigo to Squad 4 where Ukitake, Shunsui and Unohana were waiting for them. A lot of information had been collected today, and once Unohana treated Ichigo's minor scrapes, he told them everything. By nightfall they all had a descent idea on what was going on.

Unohana: "So then to review... This Muramasa is the one controlling these manifested zanpakuto?"

Ichigo: "From what I've seen and experienced, it's not at all that simple. I don't think he's controlling the zanpakuto with his mind. What he's done is stir all the resentment these zanpakuto feel towards their masters, using their anger to lead them against us. There's only one way to get our zanpakuto back, that's to fight and defeat them so they'll surrender their power to us again."

Ukitake: "Hm... I see. Well, what do ya know. Looks like we discovered a way to solve this problem."

Shunsui: "Yeah but hold on. This might sound like a good solution but truthfully it's gonna take time to find all of our zanpakuto to make them surrender to us. You think their leader will sit by while we do that? I'm thinking no."

Ichigo: "In any case, we're gonna have to."

Ukitake: "At least there is some good news. Captain Levi Ackerman. Lieutenants Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. 3rd Seats Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. And all of their comrades from the Scout Regiment like Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert, Hange Zoë, Mike Zacharius, Jean Kirstein, Conny Springer, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse, Christa Lenz and Ymir are all unfazed by Muramasa's power."

Shunsui: "Makes sense. Since they don't have zanpakuto, they aren't affected."

Unohana: "Which means they are at this moment the best warriors we have to defend the Soul Society."

Shunsui: "And us."

Ichigo: "Wait a sec. What about Vegeta, Val and Mika? They don't use zanpakutos, so they fit in the same category, right?"

Ukitake: "They do, but they're not here."

Ichigo: "W-Where are they?!"

Shunsui: "All three of them are back on Planet Vegeta tending to a few issues that came up which needed Vegeta's direct attention. With Vegeta the King now, he doesn't have a choice. To top it off, Goku and the others all went with them to help out. Something about their numbers countering the stubbornness of the saiyans."

Ichigo: "Great... What bad timing."

Ukitake: "I know. It's safe to say that without them, most of all Vegeta, the odds are not in our favor right now."

Shunsui: "You got that right. Knowing Vegeta, he probably could've scared some of the zanpakuto back to our side with just a roar and nasty glare."

Ichigo: "Heh. That's for damn sure."

Ukitake: "So right now... our only hope for any kind of strength and or defense rests on Levi and the others."

Levi: "You make it sound easy."

Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana and Ichigo all turned around quickly to find Levi standing at the door with his Vertical Maneuvering Equipment on. The soldier then casually entered the room and joined in.

Shunsui: "How long have you been standing there?"

Levi: "Since Ukitake's "At least there is some good news" line."

Ichigo: "Damn you're good."

Levi: "It's a gift."

Unohana: "Please forgive us, Levi. But what we said is true. Right now you and the other humans are our best line of defense and offense."

Levi: "I got that much. Seeing as how we don't have zanpakuto, Muramasa can't do a thing against us. But remember we're vulnerable ourselves. We can fight the zanpakuto, but if they actually fight back, I can't guarantee much success from our end."

Ukitake: "I know, and I'm sorry. We don't like putting you or anyone in danger, Levi... but right now I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice."

Levi: "I understand and we'll try. I did hear that Ichigo and Renji regained control over their zanpakuto. Is that true?"

Ichigo: "Yeah."

Levi: "Hm. So the trick is for the Soul Reaper to defeat their zanpakuto to regain it."

Ichigo: "Basically yeah."

Levi: "Not bad but here's the problem I'm seeing. For the ones who haven't regained their zanpakuto, how do you know the one you're facing is yours? And what happens to that zanpakuto if you defeat it and it's not yours?"

All four of them gasped. It was a point that needed to be thought of.

Ichigo: "That could be a problem."

Levi: "I can already see it biting us a few times."

Ukitake: "We'll just have to trust that we'll be able to figure out who's zanpakuto it is that we encounter before drastic measures are taken."

Levi: "Good luck with that. Yet another reason why I'm glad I don't have a zanpakuto yet."

Ichigo: (Smiling) "Don't have to worry about that?"

Levi: "(Snaps his finger and points at Ichigo) Bingo."

There was a knock at the door. It was Renji, coming in with his zanpakuto.

Ukitake: "Ah, you're here."

Renji, with Snake and Monkey behind him, came in.

Renji: "So they said you wanted to see me?"

Ukitake: "Yes we heard you forced your Zanpakuto to submit. I called you here to find out if you learned anything from your battle that could help us out."

Renji: "I-I wish they could. Uh but these two don't remember anything about what happened."

Monkey: "Not a thing."

Snake: "Renji, I'm really hungry! Let's eat!"

Renji: "I'll get you food later, (With Snake bickering) but first are you sure that you don't recall a thing!?"

Monkey: "Not a thing, nope."

Renji: "The both of you are just plain stupid!"

Monkey: "Well we're your zanpakuto after all, we take after you."

Renji: "I've got this feeling you're trying to say that I'm an idiot. (Snake jumps onto his shoulders.)"

Monkey: "Well don't you catch on fast!"

Renji: "That's it! Knock this off and turn back into my sword right now!"

Snake: "Huh? I don't wanna! I won't be able to tease you like this if we're in our blade form."

Renji: "You brat!"

And Renji started chasing Snake around the whole room. Levi, Ichigo, Ukitake and Shunsui all just watched, Levi and Ichigo unamused. Finally after a few laps, Snake jumped across the table and Renji slid across it, stopping right before Unohana. Although the woman had a friendly smile on her face...

Unohana: "You're just a bundle of energy. But here you mustn't goof around like you're a child at a playground, please keep in mind that you're in Squad 4's barracks."

And Unohana then looked at Renji with a face that scared him to death.

Unohana: "Is that clear, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji's face was a waterfall of sweat. Needless to say that he wasn't the only one a little freaked out. Even Ichigo and Levi were a little intimidated.

Ichigo: "I swear she can be scary."

Levi: "Agreed."

But enough of that for now.

Levi: "By the way, Ichigo. Mike found Rukia after you left to fight Muramasa while on patrol."

Ichigo: "He did?! Is she alright?!"

Levi: "Relax, she's fine. He brought her here to Squad 4 as soon as he found her. She's already been seen to and should be doing fine. I'm going to go check on her myself. You wanna come?"

Ichigo: "Of course."

And Ichigo followed Levi out to go see Rukia.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Zanpakuto Come**

It wasn't a long walk to the room Rukia was in. Isane was there tending to any further injures.

Isane: "What you did was reckless. It may take a while for you to heal. Now I want you to just take it easy and rest up."

Rukia: "Thank you very much, Lieutenant Kotetsu."

Then Rukia gazed at Ichigo.

Rukia: "Ichigo... I'm so sorry."

Ichigo: "Rukia, why did you come back alone?"

Rukia looked away. Levi, sitting against the wall, had a pretty good idea.

Levi: "I'll bet anything it was to look for Byakuya. He's still missing after all."

Ichigo didn't have to guess any further after that.

Ichigo: "*Sigh* Like I said before, Byakuya is strong. He won't go down easily."

Rukia: "Yes, I know that what you are saying is true. It's just..."

Rukia couldn't help but recall the last time she saw Byakuya, seemingly defeated by his own zanpakuto.

Rukia: "It's just... I have a really bad feeling, Ichigo."

There was a moment of silence.

Ichigo: "We will find him. I promise you. Now you just get better."

Rukia: "... Yeah."

The moment was interrupted.

Ikkaku: "Ah, here you are! I finally found you."

Ichigo and Levi looked over to see Ikkaku at the door, looking for Ichigo.

Ikkaku: "So is it true then? You got your Zanpakuto back?"

Levi: "It's true. And keep your voice down, Ikkaku. You're in a hospital for gods sake."

Ikkaku: "Sorry, Captain Levi. So, Ichigo, I wanna hear all about it."

A little later, at another location, two guards were standing watch. One yawned before getting knocked out cold by someone, followed soon after by his comrade. The intruder then went inside. And not a moment later...

Omaeda: "I mean jeez, this is just ridiculous!"

Omaeda and a few of his squad soldiers were on their way to the same place, sent there to check out the archive records.

Omaeda: "Makin' me go check out archive records *takes a bite of a cookie* to see if a Zanpakuto called Muramasa ever existed! Honestly! What a pain!"

Behind him, the last two of the six men walking behind him talked about their whining lieutenant.

Squad 2 Soldier 1: "What a whiner."

Squad 2 Soldier 2: "He jumped at Captain Ukitake's request cuz he knew investigating the Seireitei would've been a lot more work."

Omaeda: "Hey! Did you say something?!"

Both Soldiers: "Nothing, sir!"

Omaeda: "Hmph!"

Squad 2 Soldier 2: (Whispering again) "What I wouldn't give to have Second Lieutenant Vegeta here right about now."

Squad 2 Soldier 1: (Whispering) "Same here. He'd sort out this whole mess in an instant."

Omaeda: "What're you blabbering about?! We don't need him!"

Omaeda wasn't looking where he was going.

Omaeda: "That little punk thinks he's so high and mighty just because he's so powerful! If he'd just hold still, I'd show him just how powerful I-"

Trip! Omaeda fell face first, dropping his bag of cookies all over the ground. The squad members checked on him.

Squad 2 Soldier: "Lieutenant! Are you alright, sir?!"

Omaeda: "Ow! What lazy bum left this log in the middle of the path?!"

But it wasn't a log. It was the unconscious guards.

Omaeda: "What?!"

Omaeda stood up and looked towards the records building. All of the guards were out cold.

Omaeda: "What in the world happened here? What's going on, who's responsible for this?!"

There was suddenly a cry and all of the soldiers following Omaeda were thrown his way and tossed everywhere! The one's responsible...

Gegetsuburi and Hōzukimaru.

Gegetsuburi and Omaeda both looked at each other and ate a cookie each to confirm their suspicions. Truthfully it was not very hard to guess, ya just had to look at Gegetsuburi to know who he was the Zanpakuto of.

Omaeda: "I see, I see... So you're Gegetsuburi. My Zanpakuto, so you're him, huh? You're a pretty stylish lookin' guy, like me!"

Gegetsuburi: "Huh? When was the last time you took a look in the mirror? I've seen more hair on a baby's butt!"

Omaeda: "What?! I'm not goin' bald! This is just the way I style my hair!"

Gegetsuburi: "That's lame. You're the reason my manifestation has a spare tire instead of a waist, you lazy ass!"

Omaeda: "Lazy ass?!"

At least you couldn't say Gegetsuburi wasn't honest.

Omaeda: "For someone who's supposed to be my zanpakuto, you lack the basic understanding of what beauty really is!"

Actually no, Omaeda, he does.

Gegetsuburi: "What?!"

The bag of sweets Gegetsuburi was holding suddenly became his shikai. It was on.

Omaeda: "Wanna fight?"

Omaeda drew his sword. That thing could still be drawn? Word has gotten around about how Ichigo and Renji got their Zanpakuto back, so everyone had a basic idea of what to do. Hōzukimaru wasn't going to interfere, not his style to mess with other people's battles. After a long standoff, Omaeda and Gegetsuburi were about to start when a huge section of wall came flying over and slammed into Omaeda! The Squad 2 lieutenant just rolled before slamming into the wall behind him and knocking a nice chunk down himself. It turns out that it was Ichigo, with Ikkaku and Levi behind him, who had attempted to hit Gegetsuburi instead.

Ichigo: "Oh great. Knocked down the wrong guy."

Ikkaku: "No big deal. It's just Marechiyo, heh. (Walks out to the pathway)"

Levi: "Really you didn't do anything wrong, Ichigo. If anything, you just saved us from something painful."

Ikkaku: "And, besides... I never expected to find Zanpakuto here. Perfect. Now you'll see the results from my training."

Gegetsuburi: "Who the hell are you?!"

Suddenly Hōzukimaru came running towards Ikkaku and attacked! Ikkaku was left holding off a long spear.

Hōzukimaru: "I sure have missed you, partner."

Ikkaku: "What're you saying?"

Ikkaku then took another look at the spear. It was his. This was his Zanpakuto.

Hōzukimaru: "That's right. (Lets up on Ikkaku) I'm Hōzukimaru!"

Hōzukimaru then slammed his spear point down at Ikkaku who dodged it. Ichigo and Levi looked on, wondering if this really was Ikkaku's Zanpakuto.

Ichigo: "How does he know that's his Zanpakuto?"

Ikkaku: "Let's do it."

Hōzukimaru: "Right."

What happened next was really all the evidence to prove this was Hōzukimaru.

Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru: (Dancing on their tip toes) "Luck, luck, luck! L-Luck, luck, luck!-"

The "Lucky Dance". Ichigo and Levi were like statues struck dumb. Can't blame them.

Levi: "... ... I'm pretty sure that's his zanpakuto..."

Ichigo: "What the hell are they doing?"

Levi: "The "Lucky Dance". Ikkaku does it every time he's about to fight a strong opponent. Toushiro says you've seen it before your first battle with him."

Ichigo: "I have? Guess I forgot."

Levi: "Wish I could. So damn lucky."

While Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru got ready to do battle, Gegetsuburi found himself another playmate.

Gegetsuburi: "Gotcha!"

Gegetsuburi threw his spiked ball at Ichigo and Levi. They both noticed in time for Ichigo to jump away and Levi to deploy his ODM Gear. Ichigo landed on the roof next to Gegetsuburi.

Gegetsuburi: "Ah... Thought I had ya."

Ichigo: "What the hell was that all about?!"

Gegetsuburi: "Hey don't blame me, you're the one who needs to start payin' attention."

Ichigo: "You're just a cheater."

Gegetsuburi: "Winning is all that matters here!"

And Gegetsuburi attacked again, forcing Ichigo to back off. Gegetsuburi followed after him. Meanwhile Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru got ready to start their battle.

Ikkaku: "Since you are my Zanpakuto, I expect that you know my for fighting, right?"

Hōzukimaru: "Why of course. Battles are always fought one on one."

Ikkaku: (Draws his blade) "Right. And whoever dies..."

Hōzukimaru: (Getting into stance) "Has no regrets!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ikkaku vs Hōzukimaru**

Ikkaku rushed at Hōzukimaru! The sounds of blade against blade echoed in their ears as the two proud fighters went at it! Ikkaku kept up his attacks while Hōzukimaru blocked. But he couldn't block all of the strikes and got a few cuts on his abs, cheek, arm and such.

Ikkaku: (While still fighting) "What's wrong with you!? There's no way my zanpakuto would be in a battle and be this weak!"

Hōzukimaru: (While still blocking) "Hah. Don't be so quick to judge. This battle's only just begun!"

The long spear suddenly broke into sections and encircled around Ikkaku's head. He was able to duck down and continue his advances on his zanpakuto. But now Hōzukimaru was starting to fight back. Ikkaku leaned back to avoid another swinging attack. The spear was thrusted here and there, coming close to Ikkaku several times. Ikkaku was forced to back off to gain some ground.

Ikkaku: "You really can fight, good job!"

Hōzukimaru: "I can tell you are blood-thirsty."

Ikkaku: "Hah. I'd say that we both are. This is where the real fight starts!"

Hōzukimaru: "Heh. In that case I should start getting more serious!"

Hōzukimaru held his weapon up, twirled it in the air and then slammed it back down with a mass of spiritual pressure rising. A huge explosion from him threw up a dust cloud that engulfed Ichigo and Gegetsuburi.

Ichigo: "Huh? What's that?!"

Gegetsuburi took the opportunity to vanish. Back at the other fight, three huge blades fell next to Hōzukimaru. The carving of the dragon on the largest of the three blades indicated what Ikkaku already knew. Bankai.

Ichigo: "Ikkaku! You doin' alright?! Talk to me!"

Behind him, hidden by the smoke, Ichigo noticed Gegetsuburi lining him up! The huge spiked ball came flying at him but Ichigo avoided it. He landed on a tree branch and jumped clear again before the branch was broken by Gegetsuburi's attack. Ichigo reappeared in front of the archive building.

Ichigo: "Tch! All you've got are cheap shots! Stop sneakin' around you creep! Come out and fight!"

Within the shadows...

Gegetsuburi: "My former Soul Reaper partner is pitiful, but he's in the Stealth Force so that's his style I know."

Ichigo: "Right, gotcha."

Ichigo had his back turned and Gegetsuburi rose up above the roof to sneak attack! He was about to toss his spiked ball-

Gegetsuburi: "I'm takin' you out!"

-When someone else used a sneak attack to knock Gegetsuburi out from above. The Zanpakuto crashed into the building roof and that was that. Ichigo turned around and looked up. Gegetsuburi was dazed, knocked out by...

Gegetsuburi: (Dizzy) "No... fair..."

Levi: (Standing on top of Gegetsuburi) "Tough shit, you fat pig."

Ichigo: "Hey, nice one, Levi! Thanks."

Levi: "No problem. I've been wanting to hit Omaeda for a long time now anyway. Hitting his zanpakuto into a stupor was just as good."

Ichigo: "Heh-heh! Now I see why Toushiro and Vegeta say they like your attitude."

Levi gave a rare grinned. But that ended when Ikkaku came flying across the ground from the front! He smashed into the steps, beaten pretty well.

Ichigo: "Ikkaku!"

Ichigo ran to the Soul Reaper while Levi kept watch and secured Gegetsuburi.

Ichigo: "Are you alright?!"

Hōzukimaru: "What's wrong?"

Both Soul Reapers gasped and looked back.

Hōzukimaru: "Hey, Soul Reaper. Is that all you've got?"

Ichigo: "Damn you!"

Ikkaku: "Wait! Ichigo."

Ikkaku pulled himself out of the rubble, still intent on battling his own Zanpakuto alone.

Ikkaku: "Do not interfere. It's my battle, I will handle this!"

Ichigo: "... Go get 'em."

Ikkaku panted, tired from the fight. There was no denying that his bankai was powerful. Once Ikkaku fought Vegeta with it and lasted at least several minutes longer than most. Seeing his former master still intent to fight despite his fatigue, Hōzukimaru charged forward with Ikkaku doing the same. But then...

Soifon: "Stop right there!"

The Stealth Force and Shunsui, Ukitake and Soifon surrounded the fight.

Ukitake: "We've got you surrounded."

Shunsui: "Yeah, sorry but we're gonna need to butt in."

Ichigo: "Captain Ukitake!"

Soifon: (Shouts at Levi on the roof) "Keep that Zanpakuto restrained!"

Levi: "Fine, but..."

Levi looked over towards Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru. This was interrupting their match and he knew that Ikkaku wasn't the type that liked fighting with un-even odds.

Ikkaku: "What're you guys doing? My Zanpakuto, my fight!"

Hōzukimaru dropped his blades, refusing to fight.

Hōzukimaru: "It's not much of a fight."

Ikkaku: "What was that?"

Hōzukimaru: "I said I'm done fighting for today."

Ikkaku: "Wait, you can't just go and quit now!"

Hōzukimaru then grabbed hold of the dragon etched blade above him and began spinning it. The Stealth Force tried to capture him but Hōzukimaru rammed the blade into the ground and an explosion made enough of a distraction for him to slip away. Ikkaku was not happy and Soifon ordered her men to hunt down the Zanpakuto but Ukitake told her that it was pointless, he was already gone. But it wasn't all for nothing. Thanks to Levi they had captured one of the Zanpakuto. The Stealth Force took Gegetsuburi off Levi's hands. None too soon as the Zanpakuto had come to and was pretty upset to find that the one who had knocked him out cold-

Gegetsuburi: "You're the one who knocked me out?! But you're just a scrawny runt!"

A vein popped up on the soldier's head, clearly not liking the insult given what's just happened.

Levi: "Ya know, I've already made up my mind that I wouldn't kill any Zanpakuto I encountered if I could."

And the soldier drew a blade and aimed it right at the chubby Zanpakuto.

Levi: (With a frightening glare in his eyes) "But for you, I'll make an exception!"

Gegetsuburi yelled out. But lucky for him, Ukitake ordered him to be sent to the Department of Research and Development. Did I say lucky? Given a choice of which is the lesser of two evils, Gegetsuburi probably would've picked Levi over Kurotsuchi any day. Levi was scary... Kurotsuchi?- Forget about it! The only thing that could generate more of a fright than being taken to be poked and prodded by Kurotsuchi was a pissed off Vegeta. As Gegetsuburi was being taken away, Levi noticed Ichigo was gone. He really didn't have to guess, given the reputation of the young man. Knowing Ichigo he was probably chasing Hōzukimaru, which is exactly what he was doing. Hōzukimaru looked back to see the young man still hot on his heels.

Ichigo: "Don't think you'll get away from me."

But then... A familiar cherry blossom grazed Ichigo's cheek. A moment later and Hōzukimaru escaped when a wave of cherry blossoms headed towards Ichigo! Ichigo tried to cut through but he was engulfed!

Ichigo: "Bankai!"

With bankai, the young man was able to deflect each and every tiny blade. The attack was brief and over quickly... but...

Ichigo: "... Was that?..."

Ichigo knew that attack. He's fought it before and back then had been one of his most difficult battles yet. He looked up. There, on the roof with his back turned, stood a familiar figure before he vanished from the moonlight. But there was no mistake as to who it was.

Ichigo: "Byakuya!"


	8. Chapter 8

**An Urgent Message**

Levi: "Ichigo!"

Levi caught up with Ichigo and just in time.

Ichigo: "Levi?! I just saw Byakuya!"

Levi: "You did? Where?!"

Ichigo: "Up there, but he just left! I gotta go after him!"

Levi: "Hold it, Ichigo! You can't just go and do whatever you want! You know that!"

Ichigo growled as he knew Levi was right. Without Vegeta or Val here, and Goku and the other Z-Fighters gone with them, he was there best powerhouse left. Not to mention that most of the captains were asking for his help.

Ichigo: "Tch! Dammit!"

However...

Levi: "That's why I'm coming with you."

Ichigo: "Huh?"

Levi: "Well no one can gripe if I, the Captain of Squad 9, 'ordered' you to chase Byakuya Kuchiki down alongside me, right?"

Ichigo smiled. Levi was a crafty man alright. And with that, Levi followed Ichigo after Byakuya. Meanwhile, at Squad 4, the whole medical wing was packed and busy with new arrivals coming in all the time. Even Isane and Unohana didn't have much time for rest. In a separate and quiet room, Ukitake and Shunsui were busy analyzing the whole thing, though Ukitake was the only one actually looking busy.

Ukitake: "We missed our chance to capture two Zanpakuto at once. That is unfortunate."

Shunsui: "Gotta give the Zanpakuto credit. They're very tricky beings."

Ukitake: "An interesting pattern is emerging in all the field reports we've received so far. No one has engaged in battle with a Zanpakuto belonging to a captain."

Shunsui: "*Sigh* What uplifting info, thanks a bunch."

Ukitake: "Yeah, well I'm sorry but you know we have to prepare ourselves."

Shunsui: "You're right but don't sweat it yet. You're worried about battles that haven't even happened. We're all gonna do our best to end this."

Ukitake: "Of course. But there is one more thing."

Shunsui: "Does it concern Squad 6?"

Ukitake: "Yes. At the moment, Lieutenant Abarai is doing his best, but with their captain missing the members of Squad 6 are extremely anxious and not performing to their full potential."

Shunsui: "Well great, this has to be the worst time for him to turn up missing."

Ukitake stood up from the desk and looked out the window.

Ukitake: "I wonder... What could've happened to Byakuya?"

Shunsui: "He's never been easy to read."

Just then, there was a knock.

Ukitake: "Come in."

The door opened and Armin came in.

Armin: "Good evening, sirs. You wanted to see me?"

Ukitake: "Ah, yes, Armin. Thank you for coming."

Armin closed the door behind him and stood by the table.

Armin: "It's my pleasure, sir. So what's going on? Did we capture any Zanpakuto?"

Shunsui: "Just one. The other got away. It's at Squad 12 now as we speak."

Armin: "Well one's better than nothing, given the circumstances."

Shunsui: "Smart kid. Couldn't agree more!"

Armin: "Thanks. Coming from you, Captain Kyoraku, that's an honor. So why am I here?"

Ukitake: "As you know, all of your friends are hard at work helping us."

Armin: "Yeah, I know. Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Captain Levi... They're all hard at work doing what they can."

Shunsui: "Yet you don't seem to have much confidence in yourself, seeing as how you aren't with them."

Armin: "*Soft sigh*... It's not that, it's just... I'm not very good at fighting. I get so nervous or frightened that I sometimes just freeze up. So I... I try to stay out of the way..."

Both Ukitake and Shunsui looked at the young teen.

Armin: "But I'm ok with that! I prefer using my head anyway! Eren often tells me that he'd trust any of my plans any day. So I'm ok with not being strong, I'm happy with just helping out using my head."

Shunsui and Ukitake smiled.

Shunsui: "That's very admirable, Armin. You've got what ya got and you're just fine with that! And I myself like those who use their brains anyway."

Armin: "Thank you very much, Captain Kyoraku!"

Ukitake: "Yes, indeed. Which is why I called for you specifically. It won't be easy, but I know you're the best one for the job."

Armin: "And what is that, sir?"

Ukitake: (Handing Armin a message on paper) "I need you to relay this message."

Armin: (Taking the message) "Sir! To the Squads?"

Ukitake: "Not the Squads."

Armin gasped as he finished reading the message.

Armin: "Sir, this is!..."

Shunsui: "Problem?"

Armin: "Forgive me for asking this, Captain Ukitake. But doesn't this seem a little rash? I mean, sure things are bad, but surely they can't be to the point where we need to send such an urgent request now?!"

Ukitake: "I understand what you're saying, Armin. You're right, things have not gotten to that point yet."

Shunsui: "But they will! You can bet on that one."

Ukitake: "Which is why we're sending that urgent S.O.S now, while we have the chance. Once things get heated up, we won't have time to do so then."

Shunsui: "Not to mention it'll be too late by then."

Armin: "I think I understand now. By the time he gets this message and gets back here, we'll be at the point where we need him the most."

Shunsui: "That's using your head."

Ukitake: "We're counting on you, Armin. Do your best."

Armin: "Sir! I won't let you down!"

And Armin hurried to send the message. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Levi were still following Byakuya. It was still unclear if it was really Byakuya they were following, but Ichigo was pretty sure and that was enough for Levi.

Ichigo: "Tch! Where is he going?!"

Even Ichigo was questioning if what he saw was Byakuya.

Ichigo: "Was that actually Byakuya? Damn, we have to figure out what's going on."

Levi: "Couldn't agree more."

They kept running, heading into the woods. At the same time, Muramasa was deep into hollow territory for some reason. He seemed to be weakening for some reason, but still good enough to take down any hollows that attacked him. What was he doing? Back in the woods, Ichigo and Levi were still on the trail of Byakuya, unaware that Tobiume and Haineko had spotted them.

Haineko: "Hey, isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Tobiume: "I remember that name. Muramasa was very interested in him for some reason."

Haineko: "What's that?"

Tobiume: "Let's play a game with him, just for fun."

Ichigo and Levi were still trailing Byakuya when a pink sash appeared and wrapped around Ichigo's neck. The Substitute Soul Reaper was pulled to the ground and released.

Ichigo: "Oh man."

Levi: "Ichigo, get up!"

Blocking their way was Tobiume.

Levi: "We've got company."

Tobiume: "Good evening my friend."

And Haineko suddenly appeared.

Haineko: "Cheater. You were trying to get a head start."

Ichigo: (Getting up and ready to fight) "Who the hell are you two?"

Haineko: "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

Ichigo: "Yeah so what do ya want?"

Tobiume and Haineko approached while encircling them.

Ichigo: "Are both of you Zanpakuto?"

Levi: (Ready to fight too) "I'll bet you anything they are."

Tobiume: "You are correct, Captain Levi Ackerman."

Haineko: "Men like this are my specialty. I'll take care of them!"

Tobiume: "What'd'a mean, you don't have a specialty! I'm beginning to despise you, you always do that!"

Haineko: "What're you crying about?"

Tobiume: "Whenever you see a man, you immediately try to claim him. You're so indecent!"

Haineko: "You're right. So what?"

And then Haineko unleashed her shikai. The ash encircled Ichigo and Levi.

Haineko: "*Giggles* Like that? Do you want to know what will happen if it touches you?"

Ichigo: "Levi, get behind me."

Levi: "Right."

The older man got behind Ichigo, allowing him to-

Ichigo: "Getsuga... tensho!"

With just one swing the Getsugatensho blew the ash away, revealing Ichigo and Levi safe and sound.

Haineko: "Hey... I really do like his little thingy. And Levi... so cute."

Tobiume: "I hate when you talk like that. It's just so vulgar."

Haineko: "No, Miss Petite, what you hate is that you're lacking the looks department."

Tobiume: "Who's lacking, big mouth!?"

Haineko: "You. Yeah. Why don't you just admit you're jealous of my beautiful body."

And that did it.

Tobiume: "Oh really?! How can I be jealous of something stuck to an empty head?!"

Haineko: "Then what is it? What's your gripe?"

Tobiume: "My gripe, I got a list-"

Ichigo and Levi seem to have been forgotten.

Ichigo: "... So, um... Any idea on who these two are?"

Levi: "The small one, no. The cat... I've got a pretty good idea."

They just continued to watch them bicker.

Levi: "Let's leave now while they're busy arguing."

Ichigo: "Yeah, right."

And both men hurried off again. But the female Zanpakuto were having none of it.

Haineko: "Come back, you cowards!"

Tobiume: "We're not through with you!"

Tobiume and Haineko chased after them and tried to stop them with ash and fire balls. But Ichigo and Levi avoided them. But then Haineko got in front and blocked them. Tobiume cut off the back route, trapping both men.

Levi: "Guess we don't have a choice."

Ichigo: "Guess not."

Both men got ready to fight, when...

Rangiku: "That's enough!"

Momo: "Stop this at once!"

On a tree branch above them all, Rangiku and Momo arrived. The two quickly zipped down and confronted their Zanpakuto.

Rangiku: "Ichigo, Levi. Do you mind if we trade places?"

Ichigo: "Huh?"

Momo: "These two need to be personally dealt with by us! Hope you understand?!"

Levi: "Don't just stand there, let's go!"

Ichigo: "Right!"

And both men headed out, leaving Rangiku and Momo to take on their Zanpakuto. But not alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dragon of Ice**

Rangiku and Momo stood off against their Zanpakuto, Haineko and Tobiume.

Haineko: "*Sigh* This really sucks. You made me lose my boy toy."

Rangiku: "Huh?"

Haineko: "You're so lame, really."

Rangiku: "What're you trying to say?"

Haineko: "Wow this is really boring. You're still just an annoying old lady."

Rangiku: "Humph! You've become a catty blathering monster. I can't believe I never saw this in you."

Haineko: "What'd'a mean, lady?!"

Rangiku: "You sure seem to be enjoying your new found freedom."

Haineko: "Yeah, I am. I am finally free! And it's totally amazing. When I'm with an old woman like you, I begin to feel old myself. And that's certainly no way to live."

That twitched a nerve in Rangiku.

Momo: "Is that really you... Tobiume? I really missed you."

Tobiume: "Not me, I was glad to get away from you."

Momo: "What? When we were united, you were always there for me when I needed you the most. We always trusted each other, didn't we?"

When Tobiume did not reply and just stared, Momo gasped to herself. But she could not waiver, she must stay strong. She held up her sword before Tobiume to show this determination.

Momo: "Tobiume. I'm taking you back with me."

Tobiume: "I refuse."

Momo: "Why won't you?"

Tobiume: "I'm stronger on my own and cannot continue to stay with someone as weak as you are."

Behind Momo, Haineko called forth her sword and began attacking Rangiku. After a few clashes, they stopped.

Rangiku: "If you don't want to come back voluntarily, I hope you're prepared to be defeated."

Haineko: "There's no way you can beat me, old lady. You see I'm young and beautiful, and you're all washed up!"

And Rangiku went at her again. And back at Momo...

Tobiume: "Well aren't you going to attack?"

Momo just stood there with sword aimed.

Tobiume: "You believe I'll come back to you by just standing there staring at me with that pathetic look on your face. How can you always think that everything's going to work itself out without you doing anything about it? You can't harm a fly. People walk all over you and you don't even say a single thing."

Momo realized that Tobiume was talking about Aizen. Although she no longer idolized him at all any more, it was still upsetting that people keep referring to when she did. So it was no surprise, except for Tobiume, that Momo attacked first! Tobiume leaped out of the way just in time. Momo turned and faced her zanpakuto. Meanwhile, Haineko and Rangiku were already in combat with each other. Haineko managed to cut a sliver of Rangiku's hair.

Haineko: "Ha! Give up now or you're gonna be bald!"

Rangiku: "Well please make note of my perfectly shaped head.I'm gonna look fabulous even without my hair."

Haineko: "I think you should just give up and run away. Or does the size of your ass prevent that?"

Rangiku: "It's hard to believe what comes out of your mouth. It should be wired shut."

Haineko did not like that in the least. A wave of ash came flying towards Rangiku who ran to escape it. But no matter what she did, Rangiku couldn't stop the ash from following her. Haineko controlled it and had it follow her everywhere. At the same time-

Momo: "Bakurdo Number 37!"

Tobiume was coming right at Momo when-

Momo: "Tsuriboshi!"

Tobiume hit and literally bounced off the rubber like barrier Momo had put up. She then ended up falling right onto Haineko, thus breaking her concentration and stopping the ash from attacking Rangiku any further dead cold. It seemed Momo had done that intentionally to help Rangiku. The Soul Reapers were working together and helping each other out, their Zanpakuto...

Haineko: "Stay outta my way!"

Tobiume: "Why don't you get outta my face!? Don't you have somewhere else you could be?!"

Haineko: "You bumped into me, if you recall!"

Tobiume: "If you weren't so flabby, you could've jumped away!"

Not even close.

Rangiku: "Something's wrong with those two."

Momo: "Yeah... They don't seem to get along."

Tobiume and Haineko: "You gotta problem?!"

Rangiku: (Not amused) "Do we really have to take them back?"

I'm afraid so. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Levi were back to following Byakuya's trail after their little distraction from Haineko and Tobiume. But as they followed, more questions seemed to be appearing instead of being answered.

Ichigo: *Where are you, Byakuya? Why have you hidden your Spiritual Pressure?*

Levi: "None of this makes any sense. Why would Byakuya disappear like that only to show up again just now and run from us?"

Ichigo: "You got me. But we're gonna find out."

But then, Ichigo stopped.

Levi: "Why'd we stop? Did ya lose him?"

Ichigo: "No..."

There was something else he was picking up.

Ichigo: *That's odd. Feels like some sort of presence... Where is it? (Tries to focus on it) I can't even tell how close it is. What is it?*

Levi: "Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "I'm picking up on another presence... Where is it?"

And then, Ichigo faintly detected it. It was faint, but just enough. He looked up at the rocky area just up ahead.

Ichigo: "Over there, c'mon!"

Levi followed Ichigo to investigate the strange presence. They both headed to the top of a rocky pillar to get a good survey of the area. While Ichigo searched for the presence, Levi surveyed the area beneath them. There were plenty of places to hide with a thick mist covering the ground and whatever it was, it wasn't making itself easy to find. The soldier was wary and on high alert. Ichigo too. Everything had the mark of a potential ambush waiting.

Ichigo: "... Something's not right here."

Levi: "I'm getting that feeling too... ... Any ideas as to who or what it is?"

Ichigo: "I can't get a bead on it. But... I know... this presence..."

There was a sudden spike of spiritual pressure from below!

Ichigo: "Look out!"

Both Ichigo and Levi jumped as huge pillars of ice came up from below and tried to skewer them both. After landing on anther stone pillar, they were both suddenly attacked by more ice! Ichigo used his sword to slice the incoming ice away from them both. He then looked ahead and saw nothing but the rocky beaten up terrain ahead. The one behind these attacks could be anywhere. And Levi had a very good idea just who it was.

Levi: *That ice!... Don't tell me!?...*

Within the shadows, a Zanpakuto whispered some words. Suddenly, four dragons made of ice came flying towards them! As they leapt clear, Ichigo protected both himself and Levi from the dragons with his sword again. He then caught sight of the one responsible. A tall young man with green hair and icy crystal blueish eyes.

Ichigo: "There you are."

The two landed back on the rocks and gazed at the figure below.

Ichigo: "Identify yourself!"

The Zanpakuto looked up with a calm face.

?: "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo: "That's right, I am. But how do you know that?"

?: "You seem to be reasonably skilled."

Ichigo: "Yeah, what of it?"

?: "Muramasa warned me to keep far away from you."

Ichigo: "That's interesting. Why would he do that?"

?: "That's what I'm determined to find out. And there's only one way to do that."

The unknown Zanpakuto then pointed his sword at them both and four more ice dragons surrounded them! The dragons started to circle before encasing them both in ice. The unknown Zanpakuto seemed disappointed and began to leave. Until...

Ichigo: "BANKAI!"

The ice pillar glowed before bursting apart! Ichigo stood fine in his bankai state with Levi behind him, also completely fine. But the unknown Zanpakuto was now intrigued.

?: "Did you say... Bankai?"

Ichigo: "That's right! Now who are you?!"

?: "Tell me, is your sword a Zanpakuto?"

Ichigo: "Yes it is."

And then it got weird.

?: "So a Zanpakuto... And what is its name?!"

Ichigo: "Huh? Why do you wanna know that?!"

The Zanpakuto looked down silently, thinking.

Ichigo: "What's with all the questions?!"

?: "Apparently you're not my master after all."

Ichigo: "Thought that was obvious."

?: "If you're not my master, then I have no business with you. (Turning to leave) Good bye."

Ichigo: "Wait!"

The Zanpakuto stopped and looked back.

Ichigo: "You mean you're here searching for your master but you don't have a clue as to whose Zanpakuto you are?"

?: (After turning away) "No. I do not know who my master is... And I do not know my name..."

Ichigo: (A little shocked) "You're kidding..."

?: "Sennen Hyoro."

Ichigo: "What?!"

Pillars of ice suddenly encircled around Ichigo and Levi, trapping them both.

?: "I bid you farewell."

As the Zanpakuto left, Ichigo tried to break the ice pillars. But they remained firm. Levi, however, remained still in shock. For this technique confirmed it. He's seen the work of this zanpakuto so many times that he'd know it by heart.

Levi: "I know it..."

Ichigo: "What?!"

Levi: "I know who this Zanpakuto is!..."

Ichigo: "Then whose is it?!"

And just then...

Levi: "It's-"

"Hyorinmaru! It's Hyorinmaru!"

Levi and Ichigo looked up just as the Zanpakuto did. There on the ledge... Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo: "Toushiro?!"

The Zanpakuto stared at the youth and vis versa. Toushiro then jumped down and faced the Zanpakuto at the same level. For this Zanpakuto...

Toushiro: "Your name is Hyorinmaru. I am your master... You are my Zanpakuto."

Was indeed Hyorinmaru. His Zanpakuto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Toushiro vs Hyorinmaru**

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo... Muramasa has just finished slaying a bunch of weak menos. Within the shadows, an Adjuchas attempted to strike from above. But Muramasa cut it down with ease. However, the Zanpakuto was struggling with something else.

Muramasa: "That's not good enough. *Cough, cough*"

Then, from behind, an enormous spiritual pressure appeared. A strong hollow appeared, calmly revealing itself from the shadows to the Zanpakuto. Muramasa smiled.

It was worthy.

Muramasa: "So you're the one."

They stared each other down. Just what was Muramasa doing? Meanwhile... Ichigo and Levi still remained trapped behind the wall of ice while Toushiro faced Hyorinmaru.

Toushiro: "Your name is Hyorinmaru. And I am Toushiro Hitsugaya, I am your master!"

Hyorinmaru and Toushiro stared at each other, faces unreadable.

Hyorinmaru: "Hmph... Don't make me laugh. A mere boy could never be the master of such great power."

Toushiro gasped in shock at the words and clenched his fist.

Toushiro: "Are you serious? Have you completely forgotten who I am?"

Hyorinmaru: "You have already wasted enough of my time. How could you expect me to believe such nonsense?"

Toushiro just stared, the frustration apparent on his face.

Toushiro: "What has Muramasa done to you?"

Hyorinmaru: "Muramasa has no say in my actions, everything that's happened has been a blur. When I was released from my master I lost all of my memories."

Toushiro: "All of your memories?"

Hyorinmaru: "I've chosen to continue working for Muramasa at this time. But my real goal is to find my true master."

Toushiro: "Your true master?"

Hyorinmaru: "That's right. Because of my enormous power, the one who uses me most be the most powerful Soul Reaper of all. That is why, logically, it could not be a child like."

Toushiro: "*Gasp*... It's true that my power hasn't reached its potential. But that doesn't change the fact that I am your owner!"

Hyorinmaru: "Easy to say. But if you truly are my master, then you will show me proof. Words will not convince me."

And just like that, Hyorinmaru vanished! Toushiro looked behind him and drew his sword just in time to block Hyorinmaru's attack. With a simple flick of the sword, Hyorinmaru split the ground in front of Toushiro, creating a huge dust cloud to block his sight. The young captain saw the blade cutting through the billowing plume in time jump clear. Using a rock to push off of, Toushiro launched himself at the Zanpakuto. But Hyorinmaru simply deflected him off as if he were a pesky bug. Toushiro looked back at his Zanpakuto, growing more determined and desperate to regain him. But without Hyorinmaru's powers, there wasn't much Toushiro could do.

Toushiro: "Bakudo Number 63! Sajosabaku!"

The spell wrapped around Hyorinmaru to restrain him. But...

Hyorinmaru: "A wasted effort."

Toushiro: "Huh?!"

Right before his eyes, Toushiro watched the Bakudo spell freeze and encased in ice. Toushiro was shocked! Hyorinmaru's power could do that!?

Toushiro: "What?!"

The spell shattered into pieces when Hyorinmaru freed himself. The Zanpakuto then upped the level by raising his spiritual pressure. So much so that the sky grew dark with clouds, summoning a blizzard around the battlefield. Behind Hyorinmaru, an ice dragon emerged. But Toushiro stood his ground. Ichigo and Levi, still trapped behind the ice wall, could do nothing but watch on helplessly.

Ichigo: "Toushiro!"

Levi: "Ichigo!"

The pillars of ice were closing in on them!

Ichigo: "Dammit! Levi, get close to me!"

The soldier got closer to Ichigo as the ice closed in. It then bunched together and sealed them inside, slowly still closing in to crush them. Toushiro was aware of the danger his friends were in, but there was nothing he could do. If he wanted to save them, he had to stop Hyorinmaru.

Toushiro: "Stop, Hyorinmaru!"

The Zanpakuto did not reply.

Toushiro: "I am the one that you are fighting!"

The young captain was forced to try everything he could possibly think of.

Toushiro: "Hado Number 31! Shakkahō!"

Hyorinmaru caught the spell with his ice covered hand as Toushiro came at him. But again, the young captain was shocked to see the spell freeze solid within the Zanpakuto's hand.

Hyorinmaru: "Your attempts are useless, do you hear me?"

Hyorinmaru crushed the frozen spell in his hand and unleashed the ice dragon at Toushiro! Toushiro smacked it away with a good swipe of his sword at first, but it came back. It grabbed Toushiro and pushed him into the ground where it encased itself over him like a frozen splash. At first, Hyorinmaru thought that was that. But then, a block of ice fell over as Toushiro freed himself. However the battle has not been easy for him, and he was feeling it. Using his sword to help him stand, Toushiro panted from exhaustion. But although exhausted...

He wasn't giving up.

Toushiro: "Zanpakuto..."

Hyorinmaru stared right at Toushiro as the young captain looked up at him with a determined face.

Toushiro: "I've heard the Zanpakuto were released from the Soul Reapers to fulfill their desires. If that's the case, Hyorinmaru... What is it you desire?"

Hyorinmaru: "What do I desire?"

Toushiro: "That's right. What is it you want? Only you know what your soul desires most in this world."

There was no immediate answer.

Toushiro: "Have you forgotten even that?!"

Hyorinmaru: "It would be... A place to call my own... It would be home."

Toushiro: "A home?"

Hyorinmaru: "I feel I'm searching for a home."

And both Zanpakuto and master stared at each other in silence. Deep down, Toushiro understood Hyorinmaru's desire. He's understood it... for a long... long time.

Toushiro: "Searching... For a home..."

The young captain could not help but recall a time in the distant past...

Before he met Vegeta...

Before... he was even a Soul Reaper...

 **~Flashback~**

Within the tranquility of the Rukon District, a younger Toushiro stood against a tree behind his grandmother's home. It had become quiet with Momo away at the Soul Reaper Academy. Two other children walked by and noticed Toushiro all alone. However... they did not invite him to join them. In fact... they were scared of him. Toushiro didn't mind as they ran back home, he was used to it. But he wondered why.

Toushiro: *Why are they afraid of me? I haven't done anything to any of them. But it seems to me that everyone is afraid of me. Is it my silver hair? Maybe it's the color of my eyes that frightens them. Could it be that I'm distant towards people I don't know?*

Whatever the reason, the answer just simply wasn't apparent. The only one that excepted him no matter what, was his kind and loving grandmother.

Then one day...

Toushiro: "I'm going to go buy some snacks. I'll get you some."

His grandma smiled and gave him some money to buy the snacks. As he ran to the store, Toushiro couldn't help but think about the change he's noticed with his grandmother.

Toushiro: *Grandma's gotten very thin. Maybe it's a coincidence, but she seemed to get thin after I started having those dreams.*

At the store, Toushiro had just finished paying for the snacks he wanted.

Shop Owner: "Here's your change."

Toushiro: "Thanks."

Toushiro had held his hand out to get the change, but the clerk just set it on the counter instead. That was rude and Toushiro knew it.

Shop Owner: "If that's all you want then get going."

Toushiro sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. He was picking up his change...

?: "Hey you!"

When fate shoved its giant chest into his face. Its name... Rangiku.

Rangiku: "That's how you treat a paying customer?! Just because he's a kid you think it's alright to disrespect him?!"

Toushiro fell to the ground after bouncing off Rangiku's chest and hit the counter with his head. Rangiku continued to wail on the store owner for his disrespect.

Rangiku: "I am surprised as a shop owner you lack common courtesy!"

The shop owner was shivering from the busty woman's wrath.

Shop Owner: "I didn't mean to be rude."

Rangiku then turned her attention to Toushiro. She picked him up by his kimono and held him up.

Rangiku: "If you ever wanna become a man, then stop crying a stand up for yourself!"

Toushiro: "Hey what happened wasn't my fault and I'm not crying, now let go of me!"

When Rangiku didn't let go, Toushiro pushed her away himself.

Toushiro: "I said let go!"

And Toushiro ran back home with his things.

Rangiku: "Hey, you! Hold on!"

But he was gone. That night, Toushiro slept beside his grandmother when it returned.

Toushiro: *That dream... I hear a voice. It's echoing.*

The world around the youth grew dark.

Toushiro: *It feels like it's crushing me. It's surrounding me. It feels like lightning is striking my hand!*

All at once, a great dragon of ice appeared before Toushiro. It tried to speak, but it was very faint.

Toushiro: "What's going on?! Who are you?!"

Hyorinmaru: "Boy! You are my-"

Toushiro: "I can't hear you! What are you saying?!"

Hyorinmaru: "My name is..."

And it grew fainter still.

Toushiro: "I can't hear you."

Toushiro awoke from his dream to find Rangiku looking over him.

Rangiku: (Slightly quiet) "Hey!"

Toushiro: "You're that girl-"

Rangiku: "You should conceal your spirit energy when you sleep. You've got your grandma shivering."

Toushiro looked over at his grandmother and saw that she was shivering from a layer of frost that was partially covering her.

Toushiro: "I did that?"

Rangiku: "You did. You need to become a Soul reaper boy. When a kid is strong like you are, they need to learn how to control their power. I'll tell you this: if you continue doing what you're doing now, the power you've got will eventually kill your grandma."

Toushiro: "What'd you mean?!"

Rangiku gently put her fingers against the young boy's chest.

Rangiku: "You can hear a voice, can't you?"

After that, Toushiro decided to become a Soul Reaper, hoping for forgiveness from his grandma. But she loved him and only wanted what was best for him. Toushiro couldn't help but weep.

It was a sad memory in some way, but another came forth. The time when Toushiro met the strong saiyan prince: Vegeta. Upon meeting the powerful saiyan, Toushiro felt a hole in his soul be filled. He was his best friend and the closest thing he's ever had to what he wanted most.

A father...

A home...

 **~End Flashback~**

Toushiro: "... Reign over the Frosted Heavens..."

He held his blade up to the sky, knowing what had to be done.

Toushiro: "Hyorinmaru!"

Lightning sparked from the clouds as Hyorinmaru looked on. To his utter shock... a great dragon of ice appeared behind the boy.

Hyorinmaru: "Somehow you are using my power! But how?! You're just a boy!"

Toushiro: "So you still can't remember? Then I will show you. Though I don't know what will happen if I use this attack in shikai."

Despite that he's never used this technique in shikai before, Toushiro was not going to let that stop him. He pointed his blade at Hyorinmaru and-

Toushiro: "Ryūsenka!"

Toushiro charged at Hyorinmaru with the ice dragon around him! And just like that, both he and Hyorinmaru were encased in ice. At this point, Ichigo had been forced to use his sword to try and hold off the advancing ice wall to stop it from crushing Levi and himself. But as pressure was put on, the ice cracked. Ichigo realized that the barrier that had prevented him from simply cutting the ice pillars down was now gone.

Ichigo: "Getsugatensho!"

The attack swirled around inside before finally crushing the ice and freeing them at last! But was it too late?!

Ichigo: "Toushiro!"

They feared they were.

Levi: "Oh no! Toushiro!"

Within the ice...

Toushiro: "Remember!"

Toushiro and Hyorinmaru were still alive.

Toushiro: "Remember who it was that heard your voice! Remember where you're from! Remember your home!"

It started to come back to him...

He recalled calling out to his master...

 _Hyorinmaru: "Child... Do you think you are capable of mastering me?!"_

It started coming back...

 _Hyorinmaru: "My name is..."_

The moment he met his master.

 _Hyorinmaru: "My name is-"_

Toushiro: "You! Are! HYORINMARU!"

Hyorinmaru: "*Gasp!*... Master..."

Outside, Ichigo and Levi watched as the ice glowed before exploding! A mass of frost shot up into the clouds and broke them apart in one giant circle. The blizzard calmed and the moonlight shined down on Hyorinmaru in his dragon form as he gazed down at the boy that was indeed his master.

Toushiro: "*Sigh*... You remembered. But my name... it is not "Boy". My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Hyorinmaru roared before changing back into his manifested form and catching Toushiro from the sky. The Zanpakuto gently took him down to the ground in his arms, happy that he had found his master. And Toushiro was happy to have his Zanpakuto back again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Momo and Rangiku vs Tobiume and Haineko**

Unaware of what was going on just a few miles away, Momo and Rangiku were still facing off against their Zanpakuto. Momo was dashing through the tree branches to avoid Tobiume.

Tobiume: "Come back here! You're always turning your back on reality! Admit to what happened!"

Momo finally had enough and stopped.

Momo: "What are you getting at?"

Tobiume: "You were betrayed, by the person you trusted the most! I couldn't say anything at the time, but I was right there, watching as it happened. It's frustrating!"

Momo: "I see..."

Tobiume: "I can't stand seeing this. If you keep this up, you'll end up destroying yourself, even with me trying to help you."

Momo: "Let me ask you this, Tobiume. Were you watching when I was with Toushiro and Vegeta in the past?"

Tobiume: "Of course I was. But I couldn't stand to see you let yourself be taken as a fool again, so I looked away."

Momo: "Then you missed something very important. Vegeta helped me, he helped me open my eyes and I saw the truth for myself. I'm no longer what you are claiming I still am."

Tobiume: "You think he helped you on purpose? You sad little thing, he doesn't care about you. He only cares about Toushiro."

Momo: "You're wrong. Yes he may care more about Toushiro, but Vegeta's not afraid to risk his life for any of us."

Angered by, what she saw as blindness, Tobiume fired some fire balls from the bells attached to her sash. Momo was only just able to dodge the fire balls, but still got caught in some of the explosion and was thrown against a tree.

Tobiume: "Does it hurt?"

Momo looked up at her zanpakuto.

Tobiume: "Well what you're feeling now, that is the pain of reality. It's nothing like the naive world you live in. Reality is harsh and painful! I'll help to change your mind."

Tobiume was serious. Just a few feet away, Rangiku and Haineko were still at it.

Haineko: "Who knew an old lady like you could still move, I'm impressed."

Rangiku: "What did you call me?!"

Just then there was an explosion and a scream from Momo! Rangiku took her eyes off of Haineko.

Rangiku: "Momo!"

And Haineko bashed her across the head and knocked her down a tree branch. It had obviously hurt.

Rangiku: "OW! What are you doing?!"

Haineko: "Trying to get through to you. I bet you still think that you're good looking, right?"

Rangiku: "What?!"

Haineko: "Women are just like milk. They all have an expiration date. So face it, you're way past your expiration date."

Rangiku: "You brat! I've had enough of you!"

And Rangiku, leaving her sword on the branch, dashed up and grabbed Haineko by the foot and pulled her down! She tried to punch her but Haineko just dodged it.

Haineko: "Heh-hah, like you could make me stop."

Think again. Rangiku grabbed Haineko's head and dug her nails into her zanpakuto's scalp! Poor Haineko was in pain!

Haineko: "Would you just stop!"

Swipe! Rangiku just barely avoided getting cut by Haineko's claws, the only damage was to her clothes.

Haineko: "I thought I would help you look sexier. But since your shelf time's already passed, you're pretty much done in terms of appealing to anyone. After all, you haven't ever gotten that deliciously sex appeal of a man, Levi, to even look at you in any way of attraction. Hmph! Maybe you shouldn't be pushing yourself, old-la-dy hmph!"

Rangiku was really not happy now.

Rangiku: "You are so dead!"

And Rangiku went at her again. Meanwhile, Momo was struggling with Tobiume.

Tobiume: "There's one more thing I wanna tell you. All of those so called friends of your that you trust? That's all just a big joke."

Momo gasped at the words, horrified that her zanpakuto would even say them!

Tobiume: "To be honest, none of them are really your friends at all. They're just pretending to be your friends because it's a part of their jobs. For instance, there's Rangiku Matsumoto."

As Tobiume talked about Rangiku, she was unaware that Rangiku and Haineko were busy pulling at each others hair and cheeks.

Tobiume: "It's obvious that she only cares about herself, she couldn't care less about what you're struggling with, really is she paying any attention to you now?"

And speaking of Rangiku and Haineko...

Haineko: (With Rangiku pulling at her mouth) "Why are you getting so crazy?! If you weren't such an old lady, you wouldn't care! It's really sad and pathetic to see you acting like this!"

Haineko then kicked Rangiku off and then surrounded her with her ash.

Haineko: "You are done! Ya old witch!"

But not so fast. Haineko was suddenly kicked from above and landed next to Tobiume!

Haineko: "Ow! What was that?!"

Tobiume looked up and saw-

Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia!

Isabel: "Ha-ha! Gotcha good there!"

Farlan: "You really should pay attention to your surroundings more."

Rangiku, free from the ash now, was happy to see them.

Rangiku: "Farlan! Isabel! What're you two doing here?!"

Isabel: "Following Big Bro of course!"

Farlan: "But it looked like you needed some help so we came to lend a hand."

Rangiku: "We really appreciate it."

Haineko: "HEY! Who do you think you are?! That hurt ya know!"

Isabel: "Good! That was the point!"

Haineko: "*Growl!* You little brat!"

Isabel: "I want the loud one, Farlan!"

Farlan: "Take her! She's all yours!"

And Isabel jumped down to take on Haineko.

Farlan: "Let her annoy Haineko into submission."

Rangiku: "I don't know. Haineko's pretty annoying herself."

Farlan then glanced down at Tobiume. He already had a plan on how to catch them.

Farlan: "Rangiku. I've got a plan. Can you relay it to Momo?"

Rangiku: "I'm all ears."

Isabel landed on the ground in front of Haineko, all grinning and everything.

Haineko: "What's so funny?!"

Isabel: "You are!"

Haineko: "You think you can beat me?! I'm a gorgeous young thing in her prime... And YOU'RE JUST A BRAT!"

Isabel: "If I'm a brat, that means I'm younger than yoooou!"

Haineko was dumbfounded for a moment before her temper boiled over and she went after Isabel. The red head girl just jumped out of her way and led her a little distance from the others. While Isabel dealt with Haineko...

Farlan: (To Tobiume as he's stepping down from the tree) "I heard what you were saying to Momo. About how everyone's her friends because it's their jobs."

Tobiume: "Is that right?"

Farlan: "I've only actually met Momo a few times so far and... I already consider her my friend."

Tobiume just huffed while staring at the dirty blonde man.

Farlan: "I think you're saying those things because you're jealous that she has so many friends."

Tobiume: "I am not jealous! What makes you think I'm jealous!?"

Farlan: "Well for one thing you're trying pretty hard to convince her of such. And another is that you just screamed that you 'aren't'."

Tobiume: "*Growls*... Snap!"

Tobiume fired another set of fire balls at Farlan, but he just deployed his ODM gear to get out of the way. He too led Tobiume away from Momo and Rangiku, giving Rangiku the chance to relay Farlan's plan to Momo.

Rangiku: "Listen. Farlan's got a plan..."

Haineko continued to chase after Isabel through the trees, obviously agitated by the young girl.

Isabel: "What's wrong!? Can't catch me?!"

Haineko: "Get back here so I can slap you!"

Isabel: "Didn't you say that 'old ladies' can't move?!"

Haineko: "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!"

Isabel just continued to annoy and anger Haineko while leading her in circles, but the Zanpakuto was too irritated to notice. And as for Tobiume and Farlan-

Tobiume: (Chasing Farlan through the trees as well) "You think you're so clever, don't you?! Well you're nothing compared to Levi! You're just a figure hiding within his shadow!"

Farlan: (Completely unfazed at all) "I'm aware that I'm nothing compared to Levi. And, honestly, I'm perfectly fine with that."

Tobiume: "What?!"

Farlan: "I've known him for a long time, longer than anyone! I know I can't compete with him, and I couldn't care less about that. We're friends and that's all that matters."

Tobiume: "It doesn't bother you at all that he is considered "Humanity's Strongest Soldier"?! It doesn't bother you at all that he gets all the attention?! That **he** is respected more than **you**?!"

Farlan: "(Casually) Nope."

Tobiume growled.

Farlan: "If you're done talking about me and Levi, let's talk about you. You constantly talk people down because you have no self-esteem, so you make others feel bad to make yourself feel better. Face it, you're nothing but a bully."

Tobiume: "You're one to talk! You used to be a thug!"

Farlan: "Exactly. I used to be one of the most infamous thugs around with Levi back in our old home world. So if I'm calling you a bully, than it's gotta be true."

Again Tobiume growled at him. While Isabel and Farlan kept Tobiume and Haineko occupied, Momo and Rangiku went to work with Farlan's plan.

Rangiku: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado Number 31! Shakkahō!"

Just as the spell went flying up, Farlan and Isabel lured Tobiume and Haineko to the same spot!

Farlan: "Isabel!"

Isabel: "Right!"

Both soldiers climbed higher up into the trees, leaving the Zanpakuto together in one spot.

Haineko: "Hey what the-"

Suddenly both Zanpakuto were engulfed in a plum of smoke as the Hado spell hit the tree in front of them and exploded! Now it was Momo's turn!

Momo: "Bakudo Number 9! Hōrin!"

Using both hands each, Momo encircled Tobiume and Haineko in separate tendrils of energy before bringing them together in the air! Both Zanpakuto yelled and screamed as they fell to the ground, landing on their butts.

Tobiume and Haineko: "That hurt!"

Both Momo and Rangiku gave each other a high five as they laughed and celebrated!

Rangiku: "We sure showed them!"

Momo: "That was a terrific plan, Farlan!"

Farlan: (Both he and Isabel land next to them) "Thank you. I knew we could pull it off."

Haineko: "What're you saying?!"

Tobiume: "You planned this from the start?!"

Farlan: "That's right! I knew that if we got you two split up and caught off guard, then catching you would be easy. So Isabel and I distracted you while Rangiku and Momo did the rest."

Rangiku: (To Haineko) "And do you really think I'd ever take anything a spoiled brat like you said seriously?"

Momo: (To Tobiume) "And I've worked hard to change from what I used to be. And Captain Val has praised me for it, which I greatly appreciate."

Rangiku: "(Mocking) You two deserve each other!"

Haineko: "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Momo: "You might wanna try to get along better."

Tobiume: "Get along with her?!"

Haineko: "Hey now! Just what is that suppose to mean?!"

And Tobiume and Haineko were back to arguing with each other. Rangiku, Momo, Farlan and Isabel just sighed. These two were hopeless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Questions Still Unanswered**

Ichigo was still on Byakuya's trail when he came up to a fork in the road. He stopped and concentrated on finding Byakuya's spiritual pressure. But...

Ichigo: "It's no good. I can't sense any spiritual pressure."

He was forced to have to make a choice. He chose to left path, unaware that Senbonzakura was watching him. Meanwhile, at the Department of Research and Development...

Omaeda: "AHHHH!"

It was anything but quiet.

Omaeda: "This is outrageous! What're you planning to do, Captain Kurotsuchi?!"

Kurotsuchi: "Nothing that really affects you at this point."

Gegetsuburi was tied up against a large beam and mouth taped up. Omaeda was trying to save him as it was obvious that Kurotsuchi was going to do something to his zanpakuto. But, typical Kurotsuchi, he didn't care in the least about Omaeda's bickering.

Kurotsuchi: "Silence, Lieutenant. I'm just going to run some tests on this sample in order to figure out what caused the Zanpakuto rebellion. (Holding out his hand) Nemu."

Nemu: "Sir."

And Nemu handed Kurotsuchi a saw. Yes a saw. No matter how annoying or pathetic they are, wishing this on a Zanpakuto was just plain cruel.

Kurotsuchi: (Holds up the saw to Gegetsuburi's face) "Ah! Let's begin, shall we?"

Omaeda: "Please, hold on for a second! Let's talk about this, you might wanna rethink it a little more! What will happen to my zanpakuto if you just cut him up?!"

Didn't Levi already ask this question?

Kurotsuchi: "You know that's a very good question. I don't have the answer but we can test to find out. Here we go."

Omaeda: (Pulling the saw back in Kurotsuchi's hand) "C'mon, stop this, just stop!"

Kurotsuchi: "What is it now?"

Omaeda: "He may just be a lab sample to you but at the moment he's the only Zanpakuto we've captured! Think about what you're doing! He's all we've got, shouldn't we treat him a little better?!"

Gegetsuburi nodded while humming a yes. But this is Mayuri Kurotsuchi we're talking about here guys. Kind treatment of a lab sample isn't within him at all.

Kurotsuchi: "You're beginning to annoy me. (Stands up) I guess we have no choice. Nemu."

Nemu: "Yes, Master Mayuri."

Nemu held up her arm and her arm began spinning like a drill, which is exactly what it was. She then attack Omaeda who stepped aside to avoid her.

Omaeda: "Who're you aiming at?! Don't point that thing at me! You're a crazy girl stabbing at me like that! Did you forget I'm not the one you should be cutting open?! (Points to Gegetsuburi) He's the one you're suppose to slice up!"

Although mouth taped shut, Gegetsuburi shouted probably something like: "You bastard! Weren't you trying to save me?!"

Omaeda: "Sorry, pal. The deals off. Better you than me."

Kurotsuchi: "Oh! That's amazing! You can understand what your Zanpakuto is saying even though he's been gaged?! The connection between a Soul Reaper and his manifested Zanpakuto is more intricate and complex than we have ever imagined."

Omaeda: "Yeah, that's very true! It isn't easy to comprehend us, it could take many many years of research and then you could still be way off base! Why bother?! Experimenting on us is gonna be a big waste of energy!"

Did he really just say that to Mayuri Kurotsuchi?

Kurotsuchi: "That's not necessarily true."

Kurotsuchi snapped his fingers. Omaeda and Gegetsuburi questioned before hearing a drilling sound. Nemu had fired up her arm again. And then all of Squad 12 was filled with the earth shattering screams of a frightened Omaeda and Gegetsuburi! A minute later and Gegetsuburi was as white as a ghost, assuming he was still alive that is.

Kurotsuchi: "I believe he's dead."

Omaeda: (Copying Kurotsuchi) "I believe he's dead. Whadda mean?! How can he be dead?! What're you going to do about my zanpakuto, I want him back!"

Kurotsuchi: "According to the reports, when a zanpakuto is killed by its owner, it reverts back to its normal state."

Omaeda: "Yeah?"

Kurotsuchi: "But not this time. You see it appears that when someone other than the zanpakuto's owner kills it, a whole different set of rules apply."

Kurotsuchi just answered the question that Levi already thought of.

Omaeda: "W-Wait a minute! Don't walk away from me, I'm the owner!"

And Nemu stopped Omaeda by holding her deadly arm up to him.

Nemu: "Keep your voice down, you must be quiet in the lab."

And Omaeda dared ask why he should. Nemu then proceeded in shutting him up herself while Kurotsuchi went to his computer and sat down to think.

Kurotsuchi: *Well. It certainly looks like I'm going to have a lot of difficult but intriguing work ahead of me.*

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Momo just finished locking their zanpakuto in a cage with Farlan and Isabel's help.

Haineko: "C'mon! Pay attention! We want out, ya hear me!?"

Tobiume: "You are very mean and nasty! How can you keep your own zanpakuto locked up in here like we're some kind of circus animal?!"

Haineko: "Yeah, what she-"

Rangiku: "*Sigh* I was hoping they'd be quiet after we caught them."

Momo: (To a random Soul Reaper) "Just take them both away, please, and deliver them to Squad 4's barracks."

Soul Reaper: "Yes, ma'am. No problem, we'll get them to Squad 4's barracks safely."

And the two loud Zanpakuto were wheeled away by a couple of Soul Reapers, leaving Rangiku, Momo, Farlan and Isabel grateful for the quiet around them.

Farlan: "So did you see where Levi went?"

Rangiku: "Yeah. He and Ichigo both headed that way. C'mon, we'll go too."

Momo: "Yeah."

And the four of them headed off, unaware that there was someone lurking in the shadows. All four of them were running down the path, Rangiku and Momo worried. They had sensed Toushiro's battle with Hyorinmaru after all. But they couldn't sense him. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared from the other trail and Rangiku ran right into him! The busty woman ended up on top of his back.

Rangiku: "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

Momo: "Are you ok?"

Rangiku: "I'm just fine, thanks for asking. I feel quite comfy."

Farlan: "I don't think Ichigo does."

Ichigo: "Glad you're comfortable, but can you get off me?!"

Rangiku: "Oh hey, Ichigo. I wondered what happened to you. That explains why I didn't get hurt."

Ichigo: "Would you mind moving?! You're no lightweight, ya know!"

Rangiku: "How rude! Watch your mouth! Don't speak to a lady like that!"

And Rangiku bonked him on the head pretty hard. After which, Rangiku got off of Ichigo and asked where Toushiro was. He told her and answered why Levi wasn't with him anymore either.

Ichigo: "You don't have to worry."

 **~Flashback~**

Hyorinmaru had just brought Toushiro back down to earth. The young captain was exhausted and weak from his long fought battle to regain his zanpakuto.

Hyorinmaru: "My master hit me with all of his strength. It restored my memory but it took a toll on him. Let him rest for a while."

Ichigo: "That's fine. He's earned it. Ready, Levi?"

The soldier glanced at Ichigo before looking at the unconscious Squad 10 Captain. It didn't take him long to make up his mind.

Levi: "Ichigo... You go on without me."

Ichigo: "What?"

Levi: "I'm only slowing you down. You can go anywhere, I'm restricted to the amount of fuel I can carry and use. Besides..."

Levi looked down at the weakened Toushiro.

Levi: "Toushiro needs to be taken to Squad 4. If I go with Hyorinmaru, I can confirm to the others that he has indeed been reclaimed."

Ichigo just stared at Levi for a moment.

Levi: "After everything he's done for me, it's only right that I return the favor."

Again, Ichigo stared at Levi... before smiling and nodding.

Ichigo: "Yeah, alright then."

Ichigo was about to head off.

Levi: "Just do me a favor, Ichigo. When you find Byakuya, make sure to do everything you can to bring him back! He's got a lot of questions to answer."

Ichigo: "Got it. Take care of Toushiro!"

And Ichigo hurried off to continue chasing Byakuya, knowing that Toushiro would be fine with Levi and Hyorinmaru.

 **~End Flashback~**

Rangiku wasn't all that surprised.

Rangiku: "Honestly. My captain sure is hopeless."

Momo: "Heh, I know. But I figure he must relieved now. Good for him."

Ichigo: (Turns to Farlan and Isabel) "They're probably already back by now. You two should head back as well. Levi could probably use some help with the others."

Farlan: "Yeah, will do."

Isabel: "Catch ya later, guys!"

And both Farlan and Isabel hurried back to the Seireitei to lend a hand to Levi and the rest. Many of the Soul Reapers have yet to reclaim their Zanpakuto so the human soldiers were still very much needed. But just as they left, Rangiku, Momo and Ichigo all sensed something not too far away. It was Muramasa, stepping through a rift from Hueco Mundo. The Zanpakuto fell to his knees, still struggling from some kind of weakness. Just what did he do with that Vasto Lorde? But that had to wait. Ichigo and both Rangiku and Momo found him.

Ichigo: "Well... So we meet again."

Muramasa: "I knew you'd come looking for me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rangiku and Momo got ready to fight.

Ichigo: "What is that suppose to mean?"

Muramasa then stood up, his back still turned to them.

Muramasa: "Whether you chose to admit it or not, you know we are linked to one another."

Ichigo: "You think that we're linked?"

Muramasa: (Looked back at them) "That's correct. Your power will be very valuable in helping me to achieve in a long term goal. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Ichigo's hollow half and hollow powers.

Ichigo: "As far as I'm concerned, I know one thing."

The young man drew his sword.

Ichigo: "I'm determined to defeat you. That is the only business I have with you."

Muramasa: "Hm... How foolish."

Muramasa then held out his hand at Ichigo. Ichigo was worried and for good reason. The last time this happened, he had to fight Zangetsu.

Ichigo: *What is he doing? Is he trying to take control of Zangetsu again?*

But Zangetsu assured him he would not fall for the same trick twice.

Zangetsu: "Do not worry. He no longer has even the least bit of control over my mind. He speaks directly to one's subconscious but now that I know his voice, his corruption will not have an effect on me. I am now immune to his influence. So... Just let him try and see how far he gets!"

Confident that Zangetsu would not submit to Muramasa again, Ichigo stood ready to fight him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Byakuya's Betrayal**

Muramasa: "How very strange. It looks like you're no longer afraid to face me. That will be a fatal mistake. *Cough, cough*"

Rangiku: *Somethings wrong with that guy.*

Momo: *Not only is he acting weird, but his spiritual pressure is unstable as well.*

Muramasa: "I am not as incapacitated as you think."

Then Muramasa did something that fluttered the air and everything around them all.

Ichigo: "Dammit. Not this again."

But it wasn't what he thought.

Rangiku: "What... did he... just do?"

Momo: "What happened? I've gone stiff!"

The three of them could barely move!

Muramasa: "It's useless."

But then the Zanpakuto coughed violently again, losing his control. Ichigo, Momo and Rangiku were free, but what was going on with Muramasa?!

Rangiku: "What's going on?"

Muramasa looked up to reveal that his eyes were red and blood running down his face.

Muramasa: "This power isn't enough to sustain me."

Ichigo saw his chance and went for it. But just when he was about to cut down Muramasa, Senbonzakura stopped him with his blade.

Ichigo: "What?"

Senbonzakura pushed Ichigo back away from Muramasa.

Ichigo: "Tell me now! Whose Zanpakuto are you?!"

Senbonzakura: "You will find out soon enough."

And Senbonzakura held his blade in a familiar way.

Senbonzakura: "Scatter..."

Ichigo, Rangiku and Momo gasped.

Ichigo: "Senbonzakura! Byakuya's!"

The tall blades that appeared suddenly burst into cherry blossom pedals. Momo acted fast to protect her and Rangiku!

Momo: "Bakudo Number 39! Enkosen!"

A shield appeared just before the blossoms engulfed them!

Rangiku: "Watch out!"

Rangiku and Momo seemed to be consumed until Ichigo in bankai form sliced the pedals sway from the girls.

Ichigo: "I sure haven't forgotten that power. Byakuya's Zanpakuto... Senbonzakura..."

Senbonzakura: "So you remember me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Meanwhile, the Soul Reapers taking Tobiume and Haineko away suddenly felt something close by. Then the men were attacked and the two Zanpakuto freed... by Byakuya himself. At the same time, Momo was slowly backing away with Rangiku. The Squad 10 lieutenant got a little beaten up protecting Momo before Ichigo stepped in, but she'll be alright. Ichigo stood firm facing off against Senbonzakura and Muramasa, giving the girls time to get away. Ichigo then figured out that the Spiritual Pressure he's been following... was actually Senbonzakura's.

Ichigo: "It all makes sense now. Your spiritual pressure is the same as Byakuya's. Which means you're the one who attacked me last night, right?!"

When Senbonzakura didn't answer, Ichigo decided to force it out and charged at him. Senbonzakura attacked with a wave of blossoms but Ichigo jumped above to attack over them. But Senbonzakura suddenly appeared behind the young man!

Senbonzakura: "Did you really think you could defeat me with such a cheap trick?"

Ichigo: "Not even close!"

Ichigo kept dodging the waves of cherry blossoms, one after another. All the while Muramasa only watched on. Ichigo appeared behind Senbonzakura to only get countered and pushed back. So the young man used his speed to try and confuse the zanpakuto. Ichigo couldn't help but get nostalgic. It was just like when he fought against Byakuya all those years ago, before Vegeta came into the picture. And still, Muramasa just looked on, watching Ichigo carefully.

Ichigo: "Getsugatensho!"

Senbonzakura shielded himself with the many mini blades from the powerful attack. But he was soon pushed back and overwhelmed. After he picked himself up, Senbonzakura was done playing around.

Senbonzakura: "You are good. Let's test your ability. Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

The billions of blades suddenly encircled around Ichigo in a sphere, trapping him inside!

Senbonzakura: "Kageyoshi has a billion blades. They surround the enemy in a revolving sphere and cut in every direction. I suspect this is the first time you've had to deal with this."

And the sphere tightened and shrank.

Senbonzakura: "Am I right?"

There was an explosion!

Senbonzakura: "I've got him now."

Rangiku: "Ichigo!"

The billions of blades fell, revealing Ichigo with his hollow mask on and perfectly fine.

Senbonzakura: "I am impressed, Ichigo Kurosaki. There you are, still standing after that attack."

Ichigo: *... I don't have a choice...*

He had no choice but to kill Senbonzakura, or be killed himself.

Ichigo: *Sorry, Byakuya. I have to destroy your zanpakuto... Please forgive me.*

Senbonzakura: "Why do you hesitate? If you do not plan to attack, then I will."

Ichigo: "I'm not hesitating.:

Senbonzakura: "Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

A wall of glowing swords encircled them and Senbonzakura grabbed two to attack.

Ichigo: "Getsugatensho!"

In one final attack, the two forces collided! They both tried to push the other back. In the end, the stalemate ended in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo and Senbonzakura remained standing. Ichigo's hollow mask disappeared, his power weakened a little.

Senbonzakura: "As you hesitated, I was able to gather enough spirit energy to withstand your attack."

Ichigo: "Hmph. I wouldn't be too sure about that."

A section of Senbonzakura's mask suddenly broke apart! The Zanpakuto was shocked and humiliated. He was about to attack Ichigo again... When Byakuya stopped him.

Byakuya: "That's enough."

Ichigo: "Byakuya!"

Everyone was shocked. Senbonzakura then lowered his sword. Ichigo thought that Byakuya was here to fight and reclaim his zanpakuto. But instead...

Byakuya: "You are misinterpreting my intentions."

Ichigo: "Which are?!"

Byakuya: "Hado Number 33. Sokatsui!"

Byakuya suddenly attacked Ichigo with the lightning! The young man dodged it but was shocked by the turn of events!

Rangiku: "Captain Kuchiki!"

Momo: "What're you doing?!"

Ichigo: "Eh! What's going on?! Answer me, Byakuya!"

It seemed Byakuya has switched sides!

Byakuya: "Ichigo Kurosaki. I will not allow you to decide the fate of this Zanpakuto."

Ichigo: (To himself) "What is he thinking? (To Byakuya) Hold on a minute! Have you joined up with Muramasa, is that what this is all about?! Or have you gone and surrendered to your Zanpakuto?!"

Byakuya: "Surrender? I will never surrender to a Zanpakuto, no matter what the circumstance. I have made this decision after much thought. You and many other Soul Reapers were witnesses, watching as the Zanpakuto released themselves. Once they were free they set their own goals. And then soon followed their desires. I understand their motivation. I too am free to follow my desires wherever they take me."

There was a moment of silence before Muramasa chuckled.

Muramasa: "You say very interesting things, Soul Reaper. So tell me, what are your desires? Perhaps there's one stronger then the rest. I'm wondering which one motivates you the most."

Byakuya: "It is really quiet simple. My desire... is to uphold my self respect. That is all."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. What has gotten into Byakuya?

Byakuya: "Ichigo. You will not interfere with Muramasa. If you can't live with that..."

Byakuya then drew his blade and pointed it right at Ichigo, threatening the young man.

Byakuya: "Then be prepared to die."

But a wave of cherry blossoms flowed in front of Byakuya, Muramasa, and Senbonzakura. When they left, the three were gone. Ichigo was shocked and angry all at the same time.

Ichigo: "Byakuya!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Is Hope Gone?**

That morning...

Levi: "I DIDN'T JUST HEAR THAT!"

Eren: "Oh man..."

Mikasa: "Captain Kuchiki? Betray us?"

Ichigo had just finished telling everyone at the meeting what he learned. And it was obviously hard to believe for some. Renji grabbed and pulled Ichigo by his clothes in anger.

Renji: "You better watch your mouth, Ichigo. Talk like that will get you in trouble around here."

Shunsui: "Try taking a deep breath, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji: "I beg your pardon sir, but I find it completely inconceivable that Captain Kuchiki would ever betray us! There must be a plausible reason for his actions!?"

Ichigo: "I don't know what his reasoning is. But I do know that Byakuya is working with his Zanpakuto."

Renji, still frustrated, let Ichigo go and walked over to the window. Ichigo sat down while he, Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, Levi, Nanao, Erwin, Eren, Mike, Mikasa and Hange all thought deeply about everything. The minute one question was answered, two more pop up. Things were getting out of control and it was only going to get worse as time went on.

Eren: "I can't believe it... Captain Kuchiki?..."

Shunsui: "This is great. We still haven't been able to locate Old Man Yama, and now Captain Kuchiki has turned against us? So what other surprises are out there waiting for us?"

Levi: "A shit load more, I can tell you that much."

Mike: "I have to agree."

Ukitake: "The only good news is that after quiet an ordeal, Captain Hitsugaya was able to recover his Zanpakuto. But the battle he fought cost him. He will not be able to fight for some time. Now we know how to reclaim our zanpakuto, but we can't afford to risk such injury in every fight."

Mike: "On top of that, with Yamamoto gone, Toushiro was our acting Head-Captain."

Hange: "Which means with him out of commission for the time being, it's all up to you three (Looks to Unohana, Ukitake and Shunsui.) as you are the oldest and longest commanding captains we have active at the moment."

Ukitake: (Worried) "I know..."

Unohana: "I'm afraid I must share more distressing news from Squad 12 regarding the subject."

Eren: "Oh great..."

Unohana: "After testing the samples we provided, they learned that there would be serious consequences if a Zanpakuto were destroyed by anyone other then its master. It appears... that if Zanpakuto were destroyed that way... they could be lost for good."

That was shocking news.

Ukitake: "Really?!..."

Levi: "Damn, I was hoping to be wrong this time."

Ichigo: "Then what're we going to do when we're fighting someone else's Zanpakuto?!"

Shunsui: "I guess we'll have to go easy on them."

Mikasa: "You're kidding, right?! You want us to go easy on them when they're trying to kill us?!"

Ichigo: "Mikasa's right! How do we do that!? We're barely beating them now!"

Shunsui: "Hm... You're right. This is a tough one to figure. It sure seems the enemy's plan is to have us destroy our own Zanpakuto."

Things seemed hopeless. What were they going to do?

Nanao: "Sir. I suggest we keep Captain Kuchiki's defection a secret from all personnel except our captains."

Shunsui: "Nope. If we start keeping secrets now, the rumors will start and create problems that might affect troop moral. It's not easy to keep people from talking."

Erwin: "I'm afraid he's right. As the Commander of the Scout Regiment, I encountered those problems quite a few times."

Eren: "Yeah. Whenever it was known that the higher ups were hiding something, rumors spread and spread quickly- like a bug. And take it from me, not all of the rumors were good and made people question our superiors harshly. Even causing a few to go against their superiors... Which ended badly for them."

Levi, Hange and Mike all nodded.

Renji: "... And so how do you explain this to Rukia?"

Ukitake: "I'll take care of that."

Renji: "Captain Ukitake."

Ukitake: "She'll be fine. Rukia will have to except the truth as we have."

Hange: "*Hopeless sigh* I can already see her not enjoying that."

Levi sighed too. None of this was going to be easy. Or painless. That evening, everyone knew and many took it hard. But none as hard as Rukia.

Rukia: "Byakuya did what?"

Ukitake: "It's true. Byakuya Kuchiki has joined the rebellious zanpakuto."

There was a long moment of silence before Rukia whimpered a sigh.

Ukitake: "We shouldn't jump to conclusions, it could just be he's trying to handle the matter on his own."

Rukia: "Yes... That could be it..."

But Rukia had her doubts.

Mikasa: "I'm sorry, Rukia..."

Rukia: "Thank you... Mikasa..."

Meanwhile, at the hideout of the rebelling zanpakuto, Muramasa has just arrived with Byakuya. And none of the Zanpakuto were happy to see a Soul Reaper there.

Kazeshini: "Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Hōzukimaru: "What's this guy doing here?"

Suzumebachi: "What's going on?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Muramasa? What is the meaning of this?"

Senbonzakura: "Why did you help me?"

The Zanpakuto looked up at the stairs to see Senbonzakura coming down.

Senbonzakura: "Explain why a man of your rank turned against the Soul Reapers."

Hōzukimaru: "He turned against his own people?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "You mean he's on our side now?"

Byakuya: "The reason I have come to this decision is strictly based on my own pride."

Kazeshini: "Ha! Your own pride my ass! I don't believe this guy for a second!"

Tobiume: "But his actions prove it, he helped us to escape."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "All of us are here because we've grown weary of our Soul Reapers. Expecting us to except you into our group would go against everything we have fought for."

Hōzukimaru: "That's for sure. Besides he could just be a spy."

Senbonzakura: "Byakuya Kuchiki. If you are indeed serious about defecting from the Soul Reapers, then you need to do something to prove it to us."

Byakuya: "So what is it you want me to do?"

Senbonzakura: "... Slay your sister's zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, right here and now."

Sode no Shirayuki was shocked as she stared at Byakuya, can't believing that Senbonzakura would ask such a request!

Haineko: "Hey, hold on! What're you talking about?!"

Suzumebachi: "You want his to slay one of us?!"

Senbonzakura: "A Zanpakuto killed by someone other than its wielder never returns to its original form. This test will certainly show where his true loyalties lie."

Kazeshini: "Ha! This oughta be good!"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "He really does love this Rukia Kuchiki more than anyone."

Hōzukimaru: "So then you're saying there's no way he would slay her Zanpakuto."

The Zanpakuto all drew there swords, ready to kill Byakuya. But...

Byakuya: "You want her slain now, you say?"

And just like that, Byakuya went after Sode no Shirayuki in a flash. The Zanpakuto all watched as the two clashed swords.

Hōzukimaru: "Hey... looks like he means it."

Byakuya had Sode no Shirayuki against a rock above the pool of water, but the zanpakuto blew her ice powers towards him. Byakuya deflected the shards of ice while Sode no Shirayuki got around behind him.

Sode no Shirayuki: "Tsuginomai! Hakuren!"

A beam of freezing ice engulfed Byakuya, but he was unfazed.

Byakuya: "Hado Number 4. Byakurai!"

Sode no Shirayuki leapt up to dodge. In the air, the two continued to dodge and strike at one another. Senbonzakura was surprised by the seriousness of Byakuya's attacks.

Senbonzakura: "He's going to finish her!..."

Sode no Shirayuki: "Even if you really want to kill me, you don't have the strength to defeat me in your present condition. Somenomai! Tsukishiro!"

A pillar of ice shot up from the water towards Byakuya. After a number of attempts, Sode no Shirayuki finally got him. But it was a trap.

Byakuya: "Stealth Hoho... Shiho Number 3." He was right behind her, his scarf the one frozen in ice.

Byakuya: "Utsusemi."

Byakuya then trapped Sode no Shirayuki with a Rikujokoro spell. This battle was over.

Byakuya: "If it is for the sake of my pride, there is nothing I won't destroy."

And Byakuya killed Sode no Shirayuki. Shocked, the Zanpakuto relent and allowed Byakuya to join. But Muramasa wanted him to take care of something. It ended up bringing Byakuya back to Squad 6 where he fought against Renji and Zabimaru alongside Senbonzakura. During which, Rukia found out what Byakuya had done to her own zanpakuto. After a long fight, Byakuya and the rebelling Zanpakuto were about to leave when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by the Soul Reapers and Humans. The Zanpakuto then proceeded in attacking the Stealth Force. Eventually some of the Soul Reapers faced off against their own zanpakuto while others didn't. Yumichika and Ikkaku faced off against their zanpakuto while Soifon and Izuru took on Kazeshini and others. Ichigo went up against Senbonzakura again, trying to get through to Byakuya. However... none of them had any idea that things were about to seriously heat up. Because millions of miles away...

On another planet...

A great warrior snarled in anger...

The message has come through.

They're leaving at once.


	15. Chapter 15

**All Out Battles**

Yumichika had lured his Zanpakuto, Ruri'iro Kujaku, away from the others, with Jean there for support.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Say... you look pretty good holding that sword."

Yumichika: "Huh?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "And that feather on your face, it's probably faux but it's still a nice look. I hadn't gotten a chance to really check you out but so far I am loving your style."

Yumichika: "What're you talking about?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Now if you would make the effort to coordinate with genuine accessories, I think you'd come across even better. Then again you don't wanna over do it and look trashy or cheap."

Oh yeah... This was definitely Yumichika's zanpakuto.

Yumichika: "Is there a point to any of this?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "I've got it! My feathers are the real thing, how about I give you one of these?"

Yumichika: "Forget it, they're ugly."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Also it might be nice to add a few extra flourishes to your uniform, fabulous!"

Yumichika: "Hey!"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "*Sigh* But how to compliment your lovely complexion?"

Jean couldn't believe what he were witnessing.

Jean: "... ... What the hell is this? A fight or a fashion show?"

Yumichika: "Cut it out, will you?! You're mocking me and I do not appreciate it!"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Hmph. I don't know what you mean."

Yumichika: "Hmph. Well you look hideous. Your face is the absolute worst. Whatever, be as insulting as you like it doesn't matter to me at all. Do you have any idea why I took the trouble of choosing this location, far from everyone else, for our battle?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Hmph. I assume it's because you don't want anyone else to see my powers."

Yumichika: "Exactly right. And Jean... I do appreciate your help but if you ever so much as utter a word about what you are about to see, I'll kill you in an instant, got it?"

Jean: "Yes sir, but why?"

Yumichika: "If you don't figure it out once I'm done with him, I'll tell you myself. Now not a word to anyone."

Jean: "Sir!"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "That confidence. You might come to regret it."

Yumichika: "I never regret anything. That's just the way I do battle, Fujikujaku."

Ruri'iro Kujaku became irritated.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "I told you, if you keep calling me by that name... I will destroy you."

Elsewhere, Soifon had her hands full with Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Gonryōmaru fired a stream of lightning at the captain who dodged it back a few feet before disappearing. Soifon then appeared next to Gonryōmaru and kicked him off the roof and into the wall below. Tenken then hurled his chain weapon at Soifon to forced her down to the street below where he confronted her head on. He brought his blade down, but only managed to cut Soifon's haori in half, having ditched it a second earlier. She was right behind him on the roof.

Soifon: "Looking for somebody?"

Soifon was fast and agile, but even she couldn't handle two Zanpakuto at the same time. Luckily, help arrived for her.

Erwin: "Captain Soifon!"

Mike Zacharius and Erwin Smith came to lend her a much needed hand.

Mike: "We came to give some assistance."

Soifon: "I'll except it, this time. Without my zanpakuto, taking on two opponents at once is much harder. With you two here, the odds are evened a little better."

Tenken watched the three while Gonryōmaru approached.

Gonryōmaru: "Well done. As I'd expect from the leader of the Stealth Force."

They knew Tenken. But who was Gonryōmaru?

Gonryōmaru: "What's the matter?"

Soifon: "It's been bothering me for a while now... But whose Zanpakuto are you?"

Erwin: "I've been wondering that myself."

Gonryōmaru: "I am Gonryōmaru!"

Soifon: "Sorry, never heard of you."

Erwin: "Doesn't ring a bell."

Mike: "Nope."

Gonryōmaru: "My name is Gonryōmaru, the Zanpakuto of Squad 1 lieutenant's Chojiro Sasakibe!"

Now it dawned on them.

Soifon: "Ah! So you're his sword. You're so boring I couldn't tell!"

Gonryōmaru was not happy.

Gonryōmaru: "What? How dare you?!"

Tenken silently put his hand over Gonryōmaru's shoulder to calm him down. It did the trick.

Gonryōmaru: "Don't worry, Tenken. I'm alright. Chojiro is the one to blame for all of this for not having a presence in his own squad."

Mike: "That's certainly resentment."

Soifon: "Oh I see. So that's the reason you betrayed your master?"

Gonryōmaru: (While jumping up on the roof) "Shut up!"

Soifon: "Well that's pretty stupid."

Erwin: "Certainly not a very good reason, seeing as how you're the same way."

Soifon: "Agreed. In any case it won't matter in a couple of seconds. When we immobilize you, you can say whatever you want to your master."

Gonryōmaru: (While holding up three fingers) "I won't go down that easy!"

Lightning suddenly sparked around the metal rod in his hand. Soifon, Mike and Erwin watched as storm clouds billowed up into the air from the box on Gonryōmaru's back.

Soifon: "What is this?"

Erwin: "Mike?"

Mike: "*Sniff*... I smell rain."

Not too far away, Izuru was running from Kazeshini's spinning scythe. The scythe made contact as the Soul Reaper leapt down, but only cutting a part of his sleeve.

Kazeshini: "What's the matter? For someone who talks a big game, all you're doing is running away, coward!"

Izuru: "What was that? A coward?"

Kazeshini: "Damn right. Last time, you couldn't beat me either so you just ran away! That makes you a true coward!"

Izuru: "Battles are waged according to the specific situation. I don't consider pulling back cowardice. Forcing a fight you cannot win, that's just foolish."

Kazeshini: "*Groan* Man, you sure do talk a lot of nonsense. Whatever. This time I'll slice you to bits before you can run!"

Izuru: "... *Sigh* I'm finding it really hard to believe your Shuhei's Zanpakuto."

Kazeshini: "What?"

Izuru: "Well if that's the truth, I have to assume Shuhei must have been suppressing his negative energy without even realizing it. You're a manifestation of his stress, his darkest impulses, isn't that right?"

Kazeshini: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! YOU THINK I'M STRESS?!"

Izuru: "Am I wrong?"

Kazeshini: "DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

Kazeshini threw his scythe at Izuru! Izuru jumped clear and tried to cut Kazeshini. The Zanpakuto jumped clear and spun his scythe around. Izuru was about to deflect it when Mikasa beat him to it! The teen shook the scythe and chain off her blade as she stood next to Izuru.

Mikasa: "Sorry for butting in."

Izuru: "That's alright, Mikasa. I'm grateful for the help."

Mikasa: "This is Shuhei's zanpakuto, isn't it? Why are you fighting it?"

Izuru: "Shuhei has always had my back, no matter what. So I owe it to him to get his revenge."

Mikasa: "I see. In that case, let's take him down."

Kazeshini: "Damn you."

Battles were going on everywhere. Most of the old Scout Regiment soldiers were helping out as best they can. At another location, Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru faced off yet again. Levi watched from a distance on the rooftops, making sure no one interfered with them this time. It was Ikkaku's style and pride to fight his battles one on one without any help outside of his zanpakuto. And this time... this battle would be settled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ikkaku vs Hōzukimaru Round 2**

Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru were deep into their battle as Levi watched and stood guard for them from the sidelines. He understood Ikkaku's style and pride as a fighter that he wanted to fight alone. Last time their battle was interrupted. So Levi was going to make sure that they won't be interfered with again, even when Eren showed up he kept him back.

Eren: "*Gasp!* Ikkaku!"

Levi: "Stay back! This is Ikkaku's fight and his fight alone!"

Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru kept clashing their blades into the other. A clash here, a clash there! Hōzukimaru then drove his fist into Ikkaku who fell into the pond!

Eren: "Ikkaku!"

Hōzukimaru: "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Ikkaku jumped out of the water and into the air. He then brought his sword and sheath together with a nice surprise.

Ikkaku: "Extend! Hōzukimaru!"

Hōzukimaru: "Huh?!"

Ikkaku had his shikai back! Now it was a slightly more even battle!

Levi: "Nice!..."

Hōzukimaru: "Oh, so you've regained your shikai then partner!"

Ikkaku: "A-huh!"

Ikkaku slammed his spear down which Hōzukimaru jumped clear from. In the sky, Ikkaku suddenly caught Hōzukimaru off guard and forced him back to the ground below. Once on the ground, the two charged at one another before passing each other after making some sort of contact. They stood back to back until Levi and Eren noticed that Hōzukimaru's shoulder had been cut. And Ikkaku didn't have a scratch on him.

Ikkaku: "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're outta gas already? You're weaker than you were the last time around."

Hōzukimaru: "Not even close. You think I've been giving it a hundred percent?"

Ikkaku: "Oh yeah. I do remember you being sorta slow to get going."

Ikkaku then turned around and aimed his sword again.

Ikkaku: (With teeth clenched) "Fine then! How about I light a fire under you right now?!"

And Ikkaku went at it again! He started to quickly jab at Hōzukimaru with great speed! So fast the Hōzukimaru had no choice but to block while being driven back!

Eren: "C'mon, Ikkaku! You can do it!"

Finally Hōzukimaru got a small chance to back away from Ikkaku, but Ikkaku wasn't having it. He suddenly appeared before Hōzukimaru and jabbed the sharp end of his spear into the staff of Hōzukimaru's who pushed it up, leaving him wide open! Ikkaku then drove the other end of his spear into Hōzukimaru's gut and sent him flying across the yard, into bushes and then into a building!

Eren: "Yes! He did it!"

But Levi knew better.

Levi: "... ... It's not over yet."

Eren: "Huh?"

Ikkaku: "What's the matter? Is that all you've got?!"

There was a moment of silence before within the smoke...

Hōzukimaru: "Bankai."

A swirling wind pushed away the smoke cloud! Then from within the swirling wind of energy, a huge blade rushed out and jabbed at Ikkaku! The Soul Reaper just had enough time to block it but was thrown back with the blade! Ikkaku then crashed against a boulder and came to a rest on the ground!

Eren: "Ah! Ikkaku!"

Hōzukimaru: "Don't push your luck, partner."

Hōzukimaru stood before Ikkaku.

Levi: "Are you alright, Ikkaku?!"

Ikkaku: "Yeah! I'm fine! (Jumps back to his feet) So you've finally gotten serious. Then the real fight starts now."

Ikkaku charged at Hōzukimaru who just swung the huge blade, driving Ikkaku back again and disappearing from sight. Ikkaku looked around for his zanpakuto before-

Hōzukimaru: "Over here!"

Hōzukimaru was above him! Ikkaku leapt out of the way in time before Hōzukimaru drove the giant blade deep into the ground.

Ikkaku: "Damn!"

Hōzukimaru: "And I've got plenty more!"

The second giant blade from the bankai form came spinning at Ikkaku through the smoke and dust! Ikkaku blocked it but the impact alone sent him sliding back into the pond! This time, Ikkaku stayed submerged.

Eren: "Eh! Ikkaku!"

Eren was about to go down there when Levi grabbed his shoulder. The teen looked at his captain who only shook his head.

Eren: "But... Captain..."

Eren then turned back and looked down at the fight. Ikkaku was still out of sight. Reluctantly, the teen stayed put. But he didn't like it.

Eren: "Shit... Why can't we help him?!"

Levi: "Because this is how Ikkaku fights. It's his honor as a man. He would rather lose than except help during a battle. Getting help from anyone during a fight with an opponent is not sportsmen like to him. That's why he prefers one on one battles."

Eren: "Tch... It's not fair..."

Levi: "No- it is fair. That's why Ikkaku does it."

Hōzukimaru: "Come on. That all you got?"

And then, a hand surfaced and held on to a rock in the water. Ikkaku then climbed out, seemingly fine.

Ikkaku: "No, you idiot. Now I'm just gettin' warmed up!"

Hōzukimaru: "Your spirit is impressive. But still... You're gonna need more than that to take me down."

Ikkaku climbed up on top of the rock.

Hōzukimaru: "Go on. Cling to your silly stubbornness. But in head to head battles, you'll always get crushed."

Ikkaku: "What'd you say?"

Hōzukimaru: "If you're gonna act like a badass then you should probably have the skill to back it up."

Ikkaku: "Bastard!"

Angry, Ikkaku leapt at Hōzukimaru again! But the Zanpakuto swatted him away like a fly. Ikkaku rolled some distance before coming to a rest face down in the dirt.

Hōzukimaru: "I warned you and you still fell short. Are you stupid or something?"

Ikkaku: "(Looking up) Heh. You're the stupid one."

Hōzukimaru: "Is that right?"

Levi: "Hey."

Hōzukimaru glanced up at Levi who moved closer.

Levi: "Take a look at your blade."

Hōzukimaru looked up at his blade and saw a nice chunk missing. He may have spoken too soon.

Hōzukimaru: "How did you?..."

Ikkaku: (Getting up) "What you said about me before... You're right, I am pretty stubborn. But still, I'll stick to the way I do things. (Turns to Hōzukimaru) I'll fight the way I always do and still tare you apart! Because when you get down to it... A man's not a man if he can't be himself in battle!"

Hōzukimaru grinned while Levi looked at Eren above with a smirk. The teen smirked back, now understanding Ikkaku's way of battle. If he couldn't be himself in battle then he had no right to honorably call himself a man!

Hōzukimaru: "Now you're talkin', partner! Go on, give it your best shot and defeat me!"

Ikkaku raised his weapon up!

Ikkaku: "You don't have to tell me twice!"

Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru charged at one another! When they reached each other, Hōzukimaru cut Ikkaku's spear in half! But it was still useful and the Soul Reaper drove the blunt end into his zanpakuto's cheek! Hōzukimaru then drove the blunt end of his giant blade against Ikkaku's stomach. A second later and Hōzukimaru tried to bring his blade down on Ikkaku who held it off with his broken weapon. Another powerful jab to the face from Ikkaku. And another powerful punch to the stomach from Hōzukimaru. Ikkaku almost dropped his weapon but got his strength back at the last second and started forcefully jabbing the sharp blade of his spear against the large blade Hōzukimaru held. With each hit, the giant blade cracked further and further until, finally... It shattered! Hōzukimaru couldn't believe it and both of them backed off to catch their breath. They were both tired. This fight won't be much longer.

Ikkaku: "You're pretty good. Just what I expected from my own Zanpakuto."

Hōzukimaru: "Same here."

The stripe across Hōzukimaru's chest started glowing bright red.

Hōzukimaru: "That's why I'm at full strength!"

Hōzukimaru then held up the last blade of his bankai form, the giant blade with the dragon across it- glowing bright red! It was obvious to both of them that this last bout would decide it all. Ikkaku set the blunt half of his spear down and stepped over it.

Hōzukimaru: "Huh? What're you up to?"

Ikkaku: "This is the end. I won't back away past this line. Hōzukimaru, I'll take all your force and send it right back at you, that's a promise!"

Hōzukimaru: "You realize how powerful this attack is going to be, right?"

Ikkaku: "That sounds perfect. Come at me, Hōzukimaru!"

Hōzukimaru then turned up the heat and started preparing his final attack, his spirit energy visible and strong! Ikkaku followed suite! Then Hōzukimaru lunged forth and drove his blade against Ikkaku's! Ikkaku held his ground and tried to hold him off. As the struggle intensified, Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru's spirit energy engulfed them both! Ikkaku slid right up against his staff, but he did not go any further. On the sideline, Levi and Eren watched with worry and anticipation.

Eren: "... Come on, Ikkaku..."

Ikkaku was struggling. But he was determined...

Ikkaku: "I am the 3rd Seat of Zaraki Squad..."

Determined to win!

Ikkaku: "IKKAKU MADARAME!"

A blinding light enveloped the area quickly!

Levi: "Eren! Get down!"

Levi and Eren took cover just as the spirit energy shot into the sky before exploding! The area was covered in a thick cloud of dust and smoke as rubble fell everywhere. When it began to settle around the immediate area, Levi and Eren got up from taking shelter behind a boulder. They both looked up and saw a huge crater where Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru once were, still billowing with smoke and dust.

Eren: "Captain... Is Ikkaku?..."

Levi looked at the billowing smoke. He really didn't know. It was impossible to know from that fight. They both went over and looked down, wondering who won, if anyone survived that is. Then... the smoke cleared and both Hōzukimaru and Ikkaku remained standing, although both beaten up thoroughly. But it was still unclear.

Who won?

Hōzukimaru: "Heh... Pretty good, partner."

Ikkaku: "Yeah, you're damn right."

And then... Hōzukimaru's blade crumbled apart and he collapsed. Ikkaku still stood tall.

Ikkaku: "Heh. I told you, didn't I?"

Ikkaku then collapsed as well. But it was clear who had won.


	17. Chapter 17

**Screams in The Night**

While battles went on all over the place, many others were trying their best to provide some relief and help anyone trapped within the carnage being laid across the Seireitei. Many lieutenants and seated officers were no exception as Lieutenant Iba joined Isane and another officer.

Isane: "Lieutenant Iba!"

Tetsuzaemon: "Oh, Lieutenant Kotetsu. What's the situation?"

Isane: "Captain Soifon and the others are fighting at the Squad 6 barracks. We've gotten reports that the Stealth Force has the enemy surrounded and is preventing them from escaping."

Tetsuzaemon: "I see. Then I suppose we should hurry to their position and give them some backup."

Isane: "I agree. Apparently there are many fighters who have been wounded already."

Suddenly the officer with Isane screamed.

Tetsuzaemon: "What the? What's wrong?!"

Officer: "Over there!"

The officer pointed and both Isane and Tetsuzaemon looked over at the nearly destroyed entrance to the Squad 6 barracks to find a Zanpakuto standing there. It looked like a butterfly or a moth.

Tetsuzaemon: "What the hell is that?"

Isane: "My guess is its... Ashisogi Jizō."

Tetsuzaemon: "How... can you tell?"

Isane: "... Look at it. I've never seen anything like it."

Ashisogi Jizō just kept making these weird little squeaks and such.

Tetsuzaemon: "Hey, is it talking to us? Well no matter how weird it looks, we've got a Zanpakuto here. Let's capture it!"

Isane: (Stopping Tetsuzaemon) "Not just yet!"

Tetsuzaemon just now realized why Isane stopped him. Ashisogi Jizō opened its mouth and some kind of purple gas started leaking out.

Isane: "I think that's... poison!"

Tetsuzaemon: "What!?"

They had to get out of there and now!

Tetsuzaemon: (To the officer on the ground) "C'mon! You gotta get outta here!"

Tetsuzaemon pulled the Soul Reaper to his feet while Isane bravely gave them time.

Isane: "Hado Number 1! Sho!"

The spell knocked Ashisogi Jizō back easily. Tetsuzaemon then cut the supports left on the archway in hopes of burying the Zanpakuto long enough to get proper help!

Tetsuzaemon: "We better go inform Captain Kurotsuchi immediately!"

Isane: "Right!"

Haineko: "I'm not letting you do that."

Tetsuzaemon and Isane looked up and saw Haineko and Tobiume on the roof above. Meanwhile, rain started to fall over the battlefield of Soifon, Erwin, Mike against Tenken and Gonryōmaru.

Soifon: "Great, now it's raining."

Gonryōmaru: "Thunder and lightning are my allies. It is in this rain that I can display the special powers that make me truly great."

Erwin: "Keep your nose sharp, Mike. This rain may make visibility difficult over time."

Mike: "Right."

But Soifon just chuckled.

Gonryōmaru: "What is so funny?!"

Soifon: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your friend there... Isn't that Tenken?"

Tenken, who's mouth always had a bright flame flickering out, was a Zanpakuto that would prefer not to get wet if it could be helped.

Soifon: "I wouldn't think it's a good thing to let him get wet."

Gonryōmaru: "Well don't worry! Even a torrential rain would have no chance of extinguishing Tenken's flames of hell!"

Tenken huffed and blew out a good burst of fire.

Erwin: "I'm not convinced about that. And you seem a little under confident to me."

Soifon: "I agree. The way you just said that makes me think you're not too confident."

Gonryōmaru: "What?!"

Tenken then huffed again.

Gonryōmaru: "What, Tenken?"

Despite that Tenken didn't speak, Gonryōmaru seemed to understand him.

Gonryōmaru: "I see. You're saying that these rain clouds are nothing more than a means to reinforce my technique, and that even if this rain itself appears to be weak, I have nothing to worry about, right?"

Tenken yet huffed again.

Gonryōmaru: "I, Gonryōmaru, feel unworthy, Tenken. I allowed myself to be tricked by their flawed logic. I am ashamed."

Soifon: "So how do you communicate with that fire breather? Do you have some sort of code, maybe smoke signals?"

Erwin and Mike couldn't help but snort a laugh and join in.

Erwin: "Maybe they use candles that he has Tenken light himself?"

Mike: "Or a campfire?"

Soifon laughed at that.

Gonryōmaru: "Silence! Tenken usually keeps to himself and can be shy and reserved!"

Tenken just blushed.

Soifon: "You are very weak. (Not amused) Are you sure you're a captain-level Zanpakuto?"

Gonryōmaru: "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You will not belittle us!"

Gonryōmaru pointed his metal staff at them and lightning sparked in the clouds above. And then it all came down towards Soifon, Mike and Erwin. The three of them were able to get out of the way in time, but now Gonryōmaru was fuming!

Gonryōmaru: "Feel my wrath!"

Soifon: "Move!"

Erwin and Mike moved out of the way as Soifon tried to draw Gonryōmaru's attention towards her! She carried less metal so she wasn't in as great of danger as the two humans were.

Soifon: "So then is that extent of your power?!"

Gonryōmaru: "You want power?!"

Gonryōmaru aimed another bolt of lightning at her which she dodged. But as she attacked from above, Tenken tried to strike at her with his bolas. He almost did until Erwin deflected the weapon away from her but got thrown back some distance himself. Mike attacked Tenken while Soifon attacked Gonryōmaru. Mike, the biggest person of the Scout Regiment both in height and weight, planted his foot against the huge Zanpakuto's face. But it did little more than irritate him. Once on the ground Mike clashed blades with Tenken a few times, putting his height to good use. Tenken was still bigger, but at least the six feet five inch tall and 225 lbs Mike Zacharius had a better chance of matching the huge Zanpakuto. Tenken brought his sword down hard against Mike and he too slid back some distance where he joined Erwin who was just picking himself up. Gonryōmaru saw a chance to take out some competition!

Gonryōmaru: "Your dead!"

Gonryōmaru sent a bolt of lightning right at the two men who looked on in horror! The lightning struck but Soifon had come in and was deflecting the lightning back towards the sky where it broke the storm clouds apart!

Gonryōmaru: "How'd she?!..."

Gonryōmaru looked at his disappearing clouds and Soifon took the chance to get in close. She managed to kick him away when Tenken brought his blade down upon her. Using her spirit energy and Shunko technique, she was able to hold the blade off in her hand. But not that easily.

Soifon: "So looks like you do have some power. This isn't going to be easy."

Soifon looked up and saw Gonryōmaru get to his feet when she suddenly heard-

?: "Gotcha!"

She felt a sting and quickly broke out of her struggle with Tenken before retreating back some distance with Erwin and Mike. On her back was a tell tale butterfly like mark.

?: "Ah, that was close! I was sure I would get the second strike in!"

They could hear the voice but couldn't see anyone else other than Tenken and Gonryōmaru. But Soifon knew this technique!

?: "So tell me, was that the first time you were struck by your own technique?"

Eventually, Mike sniffed her out.

Mike: "There!"

Right next to Tenken, a little yellow light glowed. It was the small but deadly Suzumebachi, Soifon's Zanpakuto.

Suzumebachi: "Yay!"

Soifon: "Are you... Suzumebachi?!"

Suzumebachi: "Ding ding ding! Right! You are correct!"

Suzumebachi suddenly disappeared and rapidly moved up closer to Soifon.

Suzumebachi: "So how do you like my look? I didn't like your lame style so I really went for it! I've always said to myself, if I ever got free, I would create my own fashion statement to look awesomely sharp! I'm really glad I was able to manifest myself the way I wanted to!"

Soifon was still shocked and speechless.

Suzumebachi: "What? Do you have a problem with that?! You always waste your free time doing something I'd never do! You worship Yoruichi, that's so dumb! You should use that time to pay more attention to yourself! You need a change, go find yourself a real man!"

Soifon: "What the hell? You're really my Zanpakuto?"

Suzumebachi: "So you don't believe that?! (Showing the stinger over her arm) Maybe another strike with this will convince you!"

Mike and Erwin were a little stunned.

Erwin: "... ... I think it's safe to say we know what your Zanpakuto's resentment is, Captain Soifon."

Mike: "Mmhm."

Soifon: "SHUT UP!"

Elsewhere, Yumichika and Jean were struggling against Ruri'iro Kujaku. Yumichika was against the wall and Jean was struggling to stand. And yet Ruri'iro Kujaku didn't have a scratch on him.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "You sure talk a big game. You're kind of a weakling, ya know?"

But Yumichika wasn't giving up.

Yumichika: (Lunging at Ruri'iro Kujaku) "You're so irritating!"

Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku clashed blades very briefly before the zanpakuto pushed his master back with little effort.

Yumichika: "Damn you..."

The Soul Reaper panted. He was tired and mad.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "You look awful mad."

Yumichika: "You... I will... never forgive you!"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Oh well. I didn't expect you to. Come on. Why don't you go ahead and give up? At least if you gave up now, I'd still be willing to let you live."

Yumichika: "I'm never giving up to you!"

Yumichika prepared to go again and Ruri'iro Kujaku just sighed.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Listen... Notice that Spiritual Pressure? Earlier, Ikkaku's Spiritual Pressure just disappeared, didn't it?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku grinned as Yumichika took notice. Ikkaku's Spiritual Pressure was nowhere.

Yumichika: *Ikkaku...*

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "You people have no chance to win against us with the level of your abilities."

Yumichika: "Ikkaku did not lose. Hōzukimaru's Spiritual Pressure disappeared as well."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "I suspect that Hōzukimaru tailored his power to match Ikkaku's fighting level. As you know, those two are quite alike. But you and I are different. You always try to hide my true nature. I'm proud to display my power anywhere."

Yumichika: "No don't!"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "I will. Tear in Frenzy."

Ruri'iro Kujaku's blade suddenly transformed into his shikai. Yumichika gasped as a number of vines hurled out towards him and ensnared him before hurling the Soul Reaper back into the edge of the roof. When the dust cleared, Yumichika was trapped and caught by his own sword's power.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Well? How does it feel to struck by the power that you loathe?"

The vines tightened around Yumichika. Jean was still trying to get to his feet to help after the good beating he had received.

Yumichika: "I don't... want everyone to know about this power. I wouldn't be able to stay in Squad 11."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Are you still saying that? Why're you so stubborn?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku then pulled his sword back, making the vines pull Yumichika roughly forward. As a result, Yumichika lost his grip on his sword which landed close by.

Yumichika: "Must stay... in Squad 11!"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Again with that?!"

Yumichika: "Shut up... Fujikujaku!"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "I see..."

Ruri'iro Kujaku then growled in anger. He was now pissed. Yumichika refused to give in. But he couldn't hold back a yell of pain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Struggles and Relief**

Tetsuzaemon and Isane still had their hands full with Tobiume and Haineko. Tobiume launched a fire ball at them which forced the two Soul Reapers to dodge. Haineko then hurled her ash at them but Isane quickly deflected it with a Shakkahō blast. They were both safe for now.

Tetsuzaemon: "Sorry."

Haineko: "And what that all about?!"

Isane and Tetsuzaemon looked up at the roof to see Haineko and Tobiume arguing again.

Haineko: "That woman down there is your target! It's your job to keep her in check!"

Tobiume: "Well I don't see why I'm the one that has to back you up!"

Tobiume then just threw one of her bells down on the roof, cracking the roof tiles.

Haineko: "Cuz that's how it works! We lost last time because you didn't hold up your end!"

Haineko then kicked Tobiume's bell into her.

Tobiume: "Oh is that right?!"

Isane and Tetsuzaemon just watched the two zanpakuto argue.

Tetsuzaemon: "What're those two doing?"

Isane: "Weird."

Tetsuzaemon: "Whatever. Let's move out while we can."

The two Soul Reapers tried to make their escape but the two quarreling zanpakuto noticed.

Tobiume: "Hey stop!"

A powerful fire ball flew into the ground close to Isane and Tetsuzaemon, only just missing.

Tobiume: "You are not getting away!"

Haineko: "And you over there! Show yourself!"

Isane and Tetsuzaemon looked back at the destroyed arch entrance just in time to see Ashisogi Jizō free itself.

Tetsuzaemon: "Oh no!"

Isane: "Hado 31. Shakkahō!"

At first it looked like Isane made a direct hit, but Ashisogi Jizō suddenly reappeared right in front of her! Before she could move, a number of blades came out of Ashisogi Jizō's body and tried to strike her! Isane was able to block most of the blades with hers, but not all! She was thrown back a few feet and just laid on the ground in shock.

Tetsuzaemon: "Isane! Are you ok?!"

Tetsuzaemon tried to go help Isane but Haineko got in his way. Isane tried to get up but found that she couldn't. Her leg had been hit by Ashisogi Jizō, which means she was now paralyzed for the moment.

Tobiume: "I see. Don't tell me you don't know about the power of Ashisogi Jizō? Ashisogi Jizō deprives its victims of the ability to move their limbs. You were struck by its attack and now you've lost the use of your legs. You're like a little bird who just had its wings clipped."

Battles were going on everywhere. The Soul Reapers were barely winning against their own zanpakuto. And even though they were not affected by the lack of zanpakuto, the Scouts were only just able to keep everyone alive. In a quiet room in Squad 4, Hyorinmaru watched over his master diligently. Then, with a faint sigh, Toushiro finally awoke. The young captain suddenly got up as he remembered everything before noticing Hyorinmaru standing by his side.

Toushiro: "It's you..."

A sharp stab of pain hit him on his side and he groaned.

Hyorinmaru: "You shouldn't strain yourself. You need to get some more rest. The ordeal you went through to get me back almost killed you."

Toushiro: "So what's happening now?"

Hyorinmaru: "Muramasa and the rebels staged an all out attack. The Soul Reapers and Humans are out there battling them now."

Toushiro: "I see..."

And true to character, Toushiro wanted to get up and get back into the game despite his condition.

Toushiro: "Then I can't stay here in bed any longer."

The young captain, who knew he was the acting Head-Captain whilst Yamamoto was missing, tried to get out of bed. But he still felt a stab of pain. And Hyorinmaru wasn't going to let him go out there so soon yet either.

Hyorinmaru: "Have faith."

Toushiro looked up at his Zanpakuto.

Hyorinmaru: "Your friends are strong. They will not go down so easily. You showed me that strength when you reclaimed me, master."

Meanwhile...

Tetsuzaemon: "Stand aside!"

Tetsuzaemon tried to get Haineko to move but the zanpakuto just toyed around with him.

Haineko: "It's no use, guy!"

While everyone was distracted by Tetsuzaemon and Haineko, Isane tried to sneak attack Tobiume behind her. But the zanpakuto leapt out of the way. Tobiume was about to strike at Isane when Momo suddenly came in and stopped her!

Isane: "L-Lieutenant Hinamori!"

Momo: "Are you ok, Isane?"

And Haineko was surprised when a blade was held up next to her.

Rangiku: "Hi!"

Haineko: "Not you again."

Haineko retreated to the roof alongside Tobiume.

Tobiume: "You're both in trouble."

Rangiku: "You two should talk. This time we're not letting you get away!"

Haineko: "Huh, that's what I was going to say. Last time you just got lucky. You caught us with our guard down, ya old lady!"

Rangiku: "I'll knock that rudeness right out of you!"

Tetsuzaemon: "Behind you!"

Rangiku turned around with Tetsuzaemon just as Ashisogi Jizō approached. It then opened its mouth and was about to spray its deadly poison.

Rangiku: "Let's get out of here!"

Rangiku and Tetsuzaemon hurried to get Isane and Momo just as Ashisogi Jizō released its poison. Elsewhere, Ichigo was still fighting with Senbonzakura alone as Renji and his zanpakuto have been knocked out of the battle. Rukia tried to plead with Byakuya to stop this but nothing. Ichigo was busy holding off Senbonzakura's thousands of tiny blades but was also worried about the others. Ikkaku was out and Yumichika was in trouble. Jean was injured and both Eren and Levi had split up to go help others all over. With so many battles going on everywhere, the Scouts were spread thin and doing their best to help. But it wasn't enough. Ichigo broke Senbonzakura's concentration and the two stood off in a classic duel. Elsewhere, Izuru and Mikasa had their hands full with the crazy Kazeshini. Kazeshini hurled his scythes at them both but Izuru deflected one and Mikasa the other. The scythes kept coming in all directions.

Mikasa: "Look out!"

Izuru spotted the scythe behind him and moved out of the way in time. But Kazeshini pulled it back towards them!

Izuru: "Bakudo number 39! Enkosen!"

Izuru's spell formed a swirling shield in front of the spinning blade just in time to deflect it.

Kazeshini: "Damn! You've got good reflexes! But no matter how hard you can fight, you yourself can't change where this battle's taking place! And I know you can feel the Spiritual Pressure that's all around you! You sense we're overwhelming you."

But Izuru and Mikasa just quietly glared at him.

Kazeshini: "I'm getting sick of looking at that glare of yours! I think I'll need to gouge your eyes out!"

But after a brief moment of silence, Izuru spoke with some mystery.

Izuru: "Here's a thought. You think it's a good idea to keep making so many direct attacks?"

Kazeshini: "What? What do you mean?"

Izuru: "Well... If anyone should know the power of my Zanpakuto, that someone should be you, right?"

Kazeshini: "What about it?"

Kazeshini suddenly realized what Izuru was talking about, unaware that it was all a clever lie.

Kazeshini: "Wait, you're not saying that you regained your shikai, are you?!"

Izuru just stared at Kazeshini with a confident grin. Mikasa held her position too, in on Izuru's scheme.

Kazeshini: "Answer me right now you coward!"

Izuru: "You can't really expect me to answer that question. Something must be wrong with you."

Kazeshini: *Now that I think of it, when we were fighting, this guy did nothing but fend off my attacks! He hasn't tried to attack me once! But... Why would he go through all that tedious stuff when he could've just used his shikai? He's bluffing!*

Kazeshini then started to twirl his scythe around again.

Izuru: "What's the matter?"

Kazeshini: "Shut up!"

Kazeshini threw his scythe and Izuru dodged. The Soul Reaper appeared behind Kazeshini who tossed his scythe again. But this time, Izuru smiled fiendishly as the scythe came at him while raising his blade up. Kazeshini panicked and pulled the scythe back and lunged forward himself!

Kazeshini: *You can't use your shikai! Even if he somehow miraculously did regain his powers, I will shred him to pieces before he's able to use that shikai!*

But it was all a trick. Izuru pulled back his sleeve and pulled off one of Shuhei's explosive armbands. Izuru tossed it right in Kazeshini's face and retreated back. Kazeshini had no time to get away when the armband exploded right in his face. But Izuru wasn't done.

Izuru: "Hado 58! Tenran!"

A powerful gust of wind went flying at Kazeshini. It scooped up the Zanpakuto and spun him around inside a huge whirlwind.

Izuru: "Now!"

Mikasa went into action. The whirlwind stopped just as she reached Kazeshini. The young woman then struck the Zanpakuto back down, weakening him to the point where he could barely move.

Izuru: "Allow to put your mind at ease. I have not regained my shikai yet. But you were destined to lose the moment you let yourself get caught in your maze of self doubt."

Kazeshini: "I knew it. (Looks at Mikasa) And you were in on it the whole time, weren't you?!"

Mikasa: "Of course."

Izuru: "Bakudo 63. Sajosabaku!"

Glowing chains suddenly wrapped around Kazeshini and trapped him. With Kazeshini captured, Izuru was prepared to head out and help the others. But...

Wabisuke: "Your back is wide open to attack."

Izuru and Mikasa turned around to find Wabisuke there! The Zanpakuto was about to tap Mikasa's blades with his but Izuru pushed her away!

Izuru: "No!"

As he did, Wabisuke tapped Izuru's blade four times.

Izuru: "Damn it!"

Izuru suddenly fell, his blade now four times heavier than before. Just as he fell, Wabisuke struck him again and Izuru collapsed on the roof tiles. Wabisuke then planted his foot on his masters back and held him down.

Mikasa: "No! Izuru!"

Izuru: "Stay back, Mikasa! Don't let him touch your blades!"

Wabisuke held his sword next to Izuru's head.

Wabisuke: "You're finished..."

Ichigo saw what was going on with Izuru and Mikasa.

Ichigo: "Izuru! Mikasa!"

But Senbonzakura wasn't done with him just yet.

Senbonzakura: "What're you looking at?"

Ichigo: "Out of my way!"

Ichigo attacked again and again to get Senbonzakura away so he could help Izuru and Mikasa, but Senbonzakura was persistent. Things seemed hopeless! Ichigo was trying to get to Izuru and Mikasa to save them from Wabisuke! Yumichika and Jean were still struggling with Ruri'iro Kujaku. Ikkaku was still out of commission! They needed help and badly! Suddenly a huge beam of energy shot up into the air, a massive power! It wasn't Vegeta but it was almost as good, good enough to lend some much needed relief.

Kenpachi has joined the battle!


	19. Chapter 19

**Yumichika vs Ruri'iro Kujaku End**

Wabisuke was about to finish off Izuru when a massive beam of Spiritual Pressure burst through the roof from below! It forced the zanpakuto off, saving Izuru.

Wabisuke: "What was that?"

As the dust cleared, it became apparent what it was. From miles around everyone had seen the beam and many were glad to have seen it. Over at the Soifon's position-

Erwin: "Was that?..."

On a roof some distance away-

Levi: "About bloody damn time!"

Ikkaku smiled from where he was. Ruri'iro Kujaku also sensed that power.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "This Spiritual Pressure..."

Yumichika: "That's right. Now you remember."

The leader of Squad 11 has finally joined the battle, Kenpachi Zaraki! He was no Vegeta, but he was good enough for now. He just looked around at the sight of Ichigo and the others.

Ichigo: "Kenpachi!"

Kenpachi: "Looks like you guys have been going at this all wrong, Ichigo."

On a roof close by, Soifon, Mike and Erwin appeared with Tenken, Gonryōmaru and Suzumebachi not far behind.

Mike: "It is him."

Erwin: "Finally, some help."

Soifon: "What a way to announce your belated arrival. It's bad enough you're late, but why make a spectacle of it?"

Kenpachi: "Hey be quiet. I rushed to get here as quick as I could to help you guys out so don't give me any grief. Well maybe I did make a little bit of a mess, but that's just my style. So..."

Kenpachi just stared at the number of zanpakuto available to fight.

Kenpachi: "I hope you left me one 'em to play with. Doesn't look like it, but I'll go do as I please."

Suddenly Wabisuke appeared behind him!

Wabisuke: "You're in my way. I don't like it."

Wabisuke tried to slash Kenpachi but his blade just stopped the very moment it touched the Soul Reaper. If Wabisuke was smart, he would've got outta there immediately instead of sitting there in shock.

Kenpachi: "Hey... (As he's pulling the sword off) You're trying to cut me down, aren't you? C'mon, not with this dull thing."

Wabisuke just watched in shock as Kenpachi pulled him closer.

Kenpachi: "I really don't have time to be bothered with someone like you. You're not at my level."

And then Kenpachi defeated Wabisuke with one slash. Wabisuke returned to sword form and broke in two. No one could believe their eyes. The only one who could do better, or worse depending on your point of view, was Vegeta.

Renji: "Amazing..."

Rukia: "He forced him back into sword form in a single blow!..."

Soifon: "That's what happens to a Zanpakuto when it is slain by someone other than its own wielder. The relationship between a Zanpakuto and a Soul Reaper is one of communication, synergy, and subjugation. However when a third party becomes involved, that relationship can no longer be. Let this be a lesson to all of you."

Suzumebachi: "You sure talk big. You're such a smart ass!"

Kenpachi: "Who's next?"

None of the Zanpakuto dared to go near him. At the same time, Ruri'iro Kujaku still had Yumichika and Jean under his thumb.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "This is exactly what I expected from the blood thirsty captain of Squad 11. He snapped that zanpakuto without one bit of finesse. His Spiritual Pressure is too rough and ugly. It doesn't appeal to me. You feel the same way about it, don't you?"

Yumichika: "What do you mean?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "You might not want to admit it, but you and I are very much alike."

Yumichika: "What're you talking about?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "You know... we both live according to our appreciation for aesthetics. Beauty must prevail above all. But you're in the wrong place right now. I mean look, you're here among these slow-witted, boorish, hot-tempered Soul Reapers. If you unleashed your true power, they'd only make fun of you. And knowing that worries you quite a bit, right? Kenpachi Zaraki and Ikkaku Madarame have no appreciation for aesthetics. Being unable to express yourself has made you feel inadequate in their squad. It really can't be helped. That's what happens to a half-hearted narcissist, preoccupied with himself and always concerned about how people see him."

Yumichika: "Just make your point."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "My point is you won't accept your own powers because you have a fear of how people will perceive you, so you can never win against someone like me who willingly accepts and believes in his own powers."

Yumichika huffed a laugh.

Yumichika: "I believe you talk too much."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "I don't need your sarcasm. Well... what do you think, shall we end it now?"

The leaves on the vines started to grow.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "See you, master. Or perhaps not."

Meanwhile, Kenpachi stood among the crowd, waiting for someone to attack. But no zanpakuto dared to approach the powerful Soul Reaper.

Gonryōmaru: "Kenpachi Zaraki, eh? Impressive, with the kind of Spiritual Pressure he has no wonder it only took a single blow to put Wabisuke away."

Suzumebachi: "Or maybe it only took a single blow simply because Wabisuke was an idiot to attack in such a careless way!"

Gonryōmaru: "Kenpachi! Where were you hiding before you snuck up on us?"

Kenpachi: "You think I've just been hiding? You'd better watch your mouth, I don't like being talked to like that."

Right on cue, Yachiru climbed up from Kenpachi's back to explain.

Yachiru: "Hey! Time out, I'll explain where he's been! Here's what happened: Kenny went to get rid of some hollows in the outskirts of the Rukon District. When he got word he was needed here, he tried to hurry back, but along the way became totally lost! Didn't have a clue where he was and that's why he ended up being so late!"

Kenpachi: "You're blabbering about unnecessary stuff! Cut it out!"

Yachiru: "But why?! I'm only telling the truth! We found that sweets shop on the ridge but we just passed it right on by!"

Needless to say, Ichigo and a few others were a little stupefied.

Erwin: "... ... Levi was right..."

Mike: "Their sense of direction is just horrible..."

Ichigo: "... ... Time to focus... What's with this lack of attention?"

Kenpachi: "You'll have to get down. I must rampage."

Yachiru just happily stepped down to let Kenpachi do his thing. Kenpachi then just gazed over the crowd.

Kenpachi: "Now then... I have a question for you. Who amongst you is the strongest?"

And right then he locked eyes with Byakuya. It was settled. Kenpachi smiled just before Senbonzakura stepped in-between Kenpachi and Byakuya.

Senbonzakura: "Looks like we've got a troublemaker to deal with."

Byakuya: "So it would appear."

Senbonzakura: "Why don't you leave this to me."

Byakuya: "Alright."

Senbonzakura: "You'd better go now. Bankai."

And Senbonzakura released his bankai. But Kenpachi was not impressed. In fact, he reached up to his eyepatch.

Kenpachi: "What impudence! A lowly Zanpakuto (Takes off his eyepatch) shouldn't be so arrogant!"

And Kenpachi's Spiritual Pressure began to overflow the area. There was so much and it was so strong that it seemed almost impossible to believe that Vegeta was even stronger than this! It was so intense that Senbonzakura's attack was deflected just by the energy!

Senbonzakura: "Impossible!"

Kenpachi started to increase his power! So much so that everyone close by were struggling just to stay put. Suddenly the Squad 11 captain appeared right in front of Senbonzakura!

Kenpachi: "You're in my way!"

And with one mighty blow, the whole area was engulfed by the enormous Spirit Energy. Some distance away, Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku could sense the power.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Seems like it's finally begun. I have to say to feel that power from this far away... That Soul Reaper must be truly exceptional. No matter. You'll only be able to feel his Spiritual Pressure a few more."

The buds on the vines were starting to bloom into flowers. Once they were fully bloomed, Yumichika would be finished. But... he had an ace up his sleeve.

Yumichika: "I've decided."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Did you say you've decided?"

Yumichika: "Yes. That's right."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "And just what did you decide? You're not about to tell me that you made the decision to accept your death gracefully, are you? Cuz it's a little late for that."

Yumichika: "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no intention of accepting my death. I've decided to defeat you."

Ruri'iro Kujaku just chuckled.

Yumichika: "It's indeed true that I was worried, about what Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki might think."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Of course. That was simply because you were so concerned with the views of others that it confused your position on aesthetics."

Yumichika: "Wrong. I would choose death over allowing others to see your shikai, Ruri'iro Kujaku."

And then Yumichika stood up.

Yumichika: "But that's not all, there's much more to it!"

And then-

Yumichika: "NOW!"

Jean suddenly acted! With a quick swipe he cut the vines holding Yumichika and draining his life force in half, freeing the Soul Reaper! Ruri'iro Kujaku was stunned by the suddenness of it all.

Yumichika: "Thanks, Jean..."

Jean: "No problem. Now show him what you're made of."

Yumichika: "Indeed I will."

Yumichika stepped forth while Jean stayed back.

Yumichika: "For I will forever belong to the strongest of the 13 Court Guard Squads! I am a member of Squad 11!"

At the same time...

Byakuya: "You released a considerable amount of Spirit Energy in order to confine the two of us in battle. That had to have been very taxing on your body as well."

Kenpachi: "I guess it took its toll, but it doesn't matter."

Byakuya: "Is that right?"

Kenpachi: "That's right. I never intended to take on the small fry in the first place. I'll give it my all and I'll never quit. No matter what happens to my body, I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you."

And back at the other fight-

Yumichika: "That is our style. Our pride is at stake, we'll continue fighting until the job is done. We've modeled our resolve around that of the saiyans, the only ones we members of Squad 11 can proudly say are better than us."

And back again-

Kenpachi: "But if I should die trying, you're permitted..."

Yumichika and Kenpachi: "To laugh at me."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Ha-ha-ha! What was that? Is that the best you can come up with? And how can you call yourselves the strongest squad when Squad 10 has that ugly powerhouse of a saiyan? And for that matter how can you be proud to be second best to the saiyan race when you boast that your squad is the strongest of the 13 Court Guard Squads?"

Yumichika: "It's true. Squad 11 is not technically the strongest squad anymore. But we still pride ourselves for our strength. And as for the saiyans..."

 _Vegeta: "We saiyans are warriors. We evolved to fight, we are_ _born_ _to fight!"_

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Whatever. You know I'm willing to let you use the power of my Ruri'iro Kujaku if you'd like. I think that would be fair, wouldn't it?"

Yumichika: "No thank you."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Thought you'd say that. But how about this, wouldn't it be fair if I didn't use it either?"

Yumichika: "Hm. Yes it would. Shouldn't you think about that?"

Ruri'iro Kujaku was confused.

Yumichika: "If you don't use that power despite your little speech about aesthetics, then it seems to me that you lack confidence in the energy and strength of your kido techniques. That says a lot about your aesthetics."

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Yeah well... All right. You've convinced me. I'll fight all the way to the end using only my sense of aesthetics. Unfortunately for you, I can use the techniques any number of times. Tear in Frenzy..."

And Ruri'iro Kujaku unleashed his shikai vines again.

Ruri'iro Kujaku: "Remember what you told me earlier. You said that I'd permitted to laugh at you if your pride should mean the end of you in battle. Well I intend to give the biggest laugh you've ever heard in your life."

The vines came rushing towards Yumichika!

Yumichika: "Bakudo Number 4! Hainawa!"

The spell tied the vines together, preventing Ruri'iro Kujaku to move them. When he tried to free his shikai, he took his eyes off Yumichika. When he looked back up, all he saw was Jean smiling confidently at him. And just like that, Yumichika appeared right behind his zanpakuto. Ruri'iro Kujaku accepted that he was bested and Yumichika defeated his Zanpakuto.

Yumichika: "As I said I would rather die right now than have your shikai be seen by others, Ruri'iro Kujaku. But that's not all there is to it. If I don't use Ruri'iro Kujaku than I will use... whatever it takes to win. And that is my aesthetic."

Right after that, Jean rushed over to help after Yumichika collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

**The End of a Long Night**

Amongst the rubble made by Kenpachi's rampage, Rukia and Renji dug themselves out, along with Erwin who had been blown their way. They couldn't find Ichigo, but he was a short distance away and still confronting Senbonzakura.

Senbonzakura: "We cannot allow anymore of you to stand in Byakuya's way."

Senbonzakura held up his blade at Ichigo, ready for another round.

Ichigo: "Not a single one of you Zanpakuto knows when you should give up."

And Ichigo and Senbonzakura continued their battle. In another part of the destruction, which stretched for a good mile or two, Tenken and Gonryōmaru were digging themselves out of the rubble too. When they were finished...

Gonryōmaru: "Now then. Let's get going, Tenken."

Reiner: "Who said you could leave?"

Tenken and Gonryōmaru found themselves surrounded by Reiner, Bertolt and Ymir.

Gonryōmaru: "Are you here to stop us?"

Ymir: "If we're pushed to that level."

Bertolt: "We're here more to just fend you off, as per Captain Levi's orders."

Reiner: "So unless our lives are in danger, we're not to defeat you otherwise. Which is fine by us."

Needless to say, the Titan Shifters easily succeeded in driving off those two, and without going Titan either. Over by Kenpachi and Byakuya, Soifon and Mike stood on the roof watching the other two captains.

Soifon: "What a mess he made scattering his Spirit Energy everywhere. Ugh, when will that idiot learn to fight in a more subtle way?"

Mike was the first to notice.

Mike: "*Sniff*... Behind you!"

Soifon flash stepped out of there just before Suzumebachi could stab her again!

Suzumebachi: "You're pretty good."

Soifon: "Surprise attack? Nice try."

Suzumebachi grinned.

Soifon: (Looks toward Mike) "How'd you notice?"

Mike: "I smelled her."

Soifon: "You smelled her? What you've got a bloodhound nose or something?"

Mike: "You could say that."

Soifon: "So tell me. What does she 'smell' like?"

Mike: "Like you. Except I knew it was her because her scent was moving and yours wasn't."

Soifon: (Intrigued) "Interesting." *With the tricky footing on this rooftop, I'll never be able to keep up with her movements. Besides, this is no time for me to be fighting a quiet little battle either.* "You might just come in very handy."

Mike knew what she meant.

Mike: "I'll follow you then."

And Soifon hopped down from the rooftop with Mike in tow.

Suzumebachi: "Running away?!"

Soifon: "Changing locations! Follow me!"

And Suzumebachi followed after Soifon and Mike. At the same time Kenpachi started his fight with Byakuya, something they had started during their assistance in Hueco Mundo during the Aizen event. That fight was stopped by Goku and Vegeta. But both saiyans weren't here so this time there was little chance of either of them interfering. Just the way Kenpachi liked it. And not too far away, Ichigo and Senbonzakura were still in a dead heat battle. But at the last moment, Ichigo was able to counter Senbonzakura and beat him just enough to gain a chance to escape and go help the others. Kenpachi and Byakuya were about to go another round when Ashisogi Jizō suddenly appeared in its released form! It drove itself into the ground between Byakuya and Kenpachi, all while releasing its deadly poison gas. Rukia, Erwin and Renji were out in the open and had no choice but to duck down. Ichigo saw what was going on and Eren arrived in time to warn him.

Eren: "Stay back, Ichigo! That purple cloud is poison gas! You breathe it and you'll be in trouble!"

Ichigo: "Damn..."

But then both Eren and Ichigo spotted Byakuya as he appeared outside the gas.

Ichigo: "Byakuya! It's you!"

Eren: "Ichigo, behind you!"

Senbonzakura came rushing at them both! Ichigo tried to fend off the Zanpakuto but he and Eren were both thrown into the deadly gas cloud! Eren was instantly out of commission as the gas paralyzed him. Ichigo was able to see Senbonzakura and Byakuya make their escape before he too succumbed to the deadly gas. At that moment, Levi arrived to see what had happened and was immediately alarmed by what he saw!

Levi: "No... EREN!"

Meanwhile, Soifon and Mike were still leading Suzumebachi to a new location. But the Zanpakuto was through with this.

Suzumebachi: "Is your only plan to run away?!"

The Zanpakuto suddenly started to dive down! Her target was the butterfly mark on Soifon's back! Soifon noticed at the last second and was able to avoid the strike on her back.

Suzumebachi: "Shucks. You dodged that one nicely."

But she hadn't been missed completely. A butterfly mark appeared on her left shoulder.

Suzumebachi: "You couldn't dodge my attacks, so you decided to sacrifice your arm instead. You get credit for quick thinking, but you've just given me more targets."

There was a target on her back, on her arm and on her leg.

Mike: "What is your zanpakuto's power anyway?"

Soifon: "To put it bluntly, if I stab you once with Suzumebachi, a mark like these will appear. If I stab you in the same spot again, instant death."

Mike: "Mmm... This won't be easy."

Suzumebachi: "So... What should I aim for this time?!"

Soifon: *I don't understand this... Our speed should be equal, and yet...*

Suzumebachi suddenly laughed.

Suzumebachi: "Are you wondering why you can't keep up with me?"

Soifon: "What?"

Suzumebachi: "You, the fastest Soul Reaper in the Soul Society and I, your Zanpakuto, are almost perfectly equal in speed. But while my attacks on you are scoring direct hits, your attacks keep on missing me."

And Suzumebachi started to mock.

Suzumebachi: "Oh dear, what will you do now?! Your fear is written all over your face!"

Something Soifon wasn't liking.

Suzumebachi: "So you see, I understand why you feel completely helpless."

Soifon then lashed out at Suzumebachi who avoided all of her attacks easily.

Suzumebachi: "Too bad! I wonder what it'll take for you to strike me?! I know you've never fought with an adversary that's this much smaller than you! When two combatants are equal in speed, the one who is smaller, in this case me, always has the advantage. That's just common sense."

Mike listened to everything while Soifon grew steadily more mad.

Suzumebachi: "Your biased perception is clouding your judgement. Just as in your relationship with Yoruichi. You resent her when she's not around, but will do anything for her when she is. There's no middle ground with you."

Soifon: "What would you know about Lady Yoruichi?!"

Soifon lashed out at Suzumebachi again. But the Zanpakuto just casually sat on her sword.

Suzumebachi: "I know everything. After all, I was your Zanpakuto, remember? Yoruichi's the one holding you back. She's the real problem here."

And Soifon just grew angrier.

Suzumebachi: "What's with that look on your face?"

Soifon lashed out again in anger, but the small zanpakuto just flew out of the way.

Suzumebachi: "On no, I've upset you!"

And Soifon lashed out again, missing by just a bit. Again she went after her zanpakuto but was thwarted by the small zanpakuto's size and speed. After several attempts, Suzumebachi went right for Soifon's eye! But the Soul Reaper dodged the attack but was hit on her left cheek. Suzumebachi then tried to go again, but was blocked by Mike and his blade.

Suzumebachi: "For a big guy, you sure move quick!"

Mike: (Ignoring Suzumebachi and only talking to Soifon) "Calm down. The more upset you become, the sloppier your attacks and reactions will be. She's playing a mind game with you. And don't forget, despite their size, Vegeta and Goku can be even faster than this."

Suzumebachi: "Hence why I said she's the fastest Soul Reaper."

Soifon took a moment to take a deep breath and calm down. Mike was right. If she fell for Suzumebachi's mind games she'd be finished for sure.

Soifon: "Thank you. I needed that."

Mike: "No problem. Now..."

And Mike just stepped back behind Soifon.

Mike: "Get your zanpakuto back."

Soifon stood confident again, thanks to Mike. She made a note to herself about him, stating that she was highly interested in taking him into her squad once he finished training at the academy. Suzumebachi suddenly started flying around them in circles as fast as she could. She was trying to confuse Soifon so she could strike. Suzumebachi then made her choice in target and went for it! The one on her cheek! But just as she was almost struck, Soifon used her Shunko to shield the Homonka mark!

Suzumebachi: "This can't be!"

Soifon then gripped her sword and slashed the stinger off of Suzumebachi.

Suzumebachi: "How?..."

Soifon: "I concentrated the energy of Shunko around the Homonka mark you aimed for. A sword cannot penetrate that. I'm sorry, but I do not rely solely on my Zanpakuto. That is the way in which I was trained. To be at this level."

Suzumebachi: "Dammit..."

And Suzumebachi returned to her regular form. Back at the gas cloud, Rukia, Renji, Erwin, Izuru, Mikasa, Ichigo and Eren were all trapped and out of commission due to the poisonous gas while Levi was helpless to do anything. He knew that if he got near that gas, he'd be in the same state! It was a catch 22. Levi wanted to help Eren and the others. But for him to do that, he had to stay away! Ashisogi Jizō turned back from bankai to its normal little butterfly or moth form. The gas disappeared just then and Ashisogi Jizō started looking around. It found Ichigo and Eren lying on the ground it front of it. It then started slapping Ichigo's face just before Yachiru's laughing startled it! Ashisogi Jizō fled a short distance away only to be found again.

Yachiru: "Found you! It's hide-and-seek time!"

This went on for a little while. Ashisogi Jizō tried to hide, but Yachiru found it every time. While Yachiru kept Ashisogi Jizō occupied, Levi took the chance to go check on the others.

Levi: "Eren! Speak to me- are you alright?"

Eren slowly and weakly lifted his head up.

Eren: "C... Cap... tain..."

Levi: "Save your strength, Eren. Everything will be fine."

While Levi checked on Ichigo next, Yachiru had Ashisogi Jizō by its wings and holding it down. It managed to free itself and just before it could finish saying "bankai", Kenpachi grabbed it by the head!

Kenpachi: "Hey... Next time just keep your ass out of my battle. Because of your interference, Byakuya had the chance to get away from me."

Ashisogi Jizō tried to get free, and when it couldn't, it resorted to using its many blades hidden within its body. But that didn't work so well since Kenpachi has both figurative and literal thick skin.

Kenpachi: "So how are you planning to make it up to me, huh? Well!?"

Unbeknownst to Kenpachi, someone approached from behind. The person pressed a button and Ashisogi Jizō suddenly exploded in Kenpachi's hand! The Zanpakuto was no longer an issue as it reverted back to its sword form, but who was responsible?

Kenpachi: "What the?..."

Kurotsuchi: "That is my Zanpakuto."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi is who's responsible.

Kurotsuchi: "And I will not allow you to do whatever you please with it. It is my duty to administer the punishment to it for betraying its master."

Kenpachi: "Damn you."

Levi looked on as Kurotsuchi approached. He hadn't figured out whose zanpakuto Ashisogi Jizō was earlier, but now it made complete sense that such a strange Zanpakuto such as Ashisogi Jizō would belong to someone equally as strange as Mayuri Kurotsuchi. It also dawned on Levi that Kurotsuchi would know how to revive the others affected by his Zanpakuto's poison. Levi now had a serious challenge on his hands.

How do you convince Kurotsuchi to help those affected by the poison without allowing him to dissect any of them?

Levi: "*Long sigh*... Something tells me I'm gonna be here all night..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hideout Infiltration**

That morning...

Ichigo: " **AAAGGGHHH!** "

Now that's an alarm!

Ichigo: (While trying to crawl away) "PLEASE, NOT THAT! STOP, LET GO! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Kurotsuchi: (While holding onto Ichigo) "Why are you protesting treatment? Your body has been infused with a deadly poison. You must be treated immediately or you'll die."

Kurotsuchi was about to inject Ichigo with a syringe of... something... when Levi grabbed his arm and held it back.

Levi: "Just what the hell is in that syringe anyway?!"

Kurotsuchi: "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now step aside."

Levi: "Like hell I will! Who said you could just inject everyone with something that comes from your lab?!"

Kurotsuchi: "How rude. As I told you, you have no need to be concerned."

Levi: "I beg to differ!"

Eren: "Captain!"

Levi looked over and saw Nemu holding Eren down.

Nemu: "Please relax, Eren."

Eren: "FUCK NO!"

Kurotsuchi: "Good work, Nemu. He'll be next."

A blade was suddenly held up to Kurotsuchi's face. The one holding it? Levi, who else?

Levi: (Leaning right up to Kurotsuchi's face) "Back off or I'll shove this so far up your ass, you'll have to dissect yourself just to remove it!..."

Kurotsuchi: "I would love to see you try."

Shunsui: "That's enough, Kurotsuchi."

Fortunately Ukitake and Shunsui arrived.

Ichigo: "Captain Kyoraku! Captain Ukitake!"

Shunsui: "Sorry about showing up so late, guys."

Ukitake: "So are you all right then?"

And they brought along Unohana and all of Squad 4 as well.

Unohana: "Captain Kurotsuchi. Our thanks for tending to everyone. Now that Squad 4 has arrived, we'll take care of things from here on."

Levi: "Thank god."

Ichigo: "I'm saved."

Kurotsuchi: "It isn't easy to treat a victim of my poison if you are not familiar with it."

Unohana: "Please rest assured. We successfully treated Isane and the others who were exposed to the poison during Ashisogi Jizō's attack. We have already analyzed its contents."

While Unohana treated and explained to Ichigo what had happened to Isane and the others with her, the rest in the immediate area were treated for the poison. Eren was treated right after Ichigo.

Eren: "Oh man. I was worried there for a second, Captain."

Levi just smirked. And then...

Erwin: "NO! NO! I HATE SHOTS!"

Of course the treatment had to be administer through a syringe. And apparently the great Erwin Smith was afraid of needles.

Squad 4 Member: "Please calm down! It's the only way!"

Erwin: "Don't come near me with that!"

Eren was shocked to see the former Scout Regiment Leader act in such a way. He didn't have a problem with needles. Then again... Eren was the son of a doctor. What happened next was even more shocking to the youth.

Levi: "... ... **ERWIN! QUIT WHINNING AND GROW A PAIR ALREADY!** "

Levi apparently has seen this behavior before! And what's more...

Levi: (As he's walking over to Erwin) "(Muttering out loud) I swear, every single damn time I have to hold you down like a big baby! (To the Medic) Give me a second, I'll hold him down for you!"

Eren was completely shocked and just watched Levi in fascination and awe as he held Erwin down to be given a quick shot.

Erwin: " **AAAAGHHHH!** "

Eren: "... ... Wow..."

Squad 4 Member: "Captain Unohana!"

Ichigo and Unohana noticed a few of her men coming over after finding more injured.

Squad 4 Member: "Lieutenants Kira and Ackerman were discovered near a collapsed building. We found Third Seat Madarame near the Courtyard and Jean Kirstein just brought Fifth Seat Ayasegawa out from the forest, all of them unconscious!"

Unohana: "I understand. In that case I will look after the wounded here. Please go and help out the others."

The men agreed and headed off to assist everyone. It was at that moment that Shunsui asked Kurotsuchi a good question.

Shunsui: "Say, Captain Kurotsuchi. Your zanpakuto. Was it really such a wise decision to break it?"

Kurotsuchi: (While looking at his broken sword) "Yes, it was. It was more important for me to recover Ashisogi Jizō to understand the secret behind the brainwashing of the Zanpakuto."

Ichigo: "Wait, so earlier you forced it to submit?"

Kurotsuchi: "Hardly. It simply self-destructed. It was the same when that ruffian took action and broke Wabisuke."

Ichigo: "Then it's lost... forever-"

Kurotsuchi: "Enough talk! I broke my own zanpakuto in order to discover vital new information. (Smiling greatly) You ask too many questions."

Ichigo: "You don't think losing your own sword just to conduct an experiment is too big a price to pay?"

Kurotsuchi: "Oh of course not."

Shunsui just laughed.

Shunsui: "It's a good thing you're on our side!"

Eren: "I wouldn't go that far."

While the chaos from the night was reviewed, Byakuya returned to Muramasa with a Hell Butterfly. The Soul Reaper then followed the Zanpakuto to where unknown. When the sun was up, Kenpachi decided to move on.

Kenpachi: "Alright then. I guess I'll get going."

Ukitake: "Where are you going, Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi: "You know where. I'm going to go find Byakuya so we can finish our fight."

Yachiru: "Sounds like great fun, Kenny!"

Just then...

Yoruichi: "You won't find him just searching blindly."

Yoruichi arrived with Mike and Soifon behind her.

Ichigo: "Yoruichi!"

Ukitake: "Yoruichi Shihoin... you're back."

Yoruichi: "They really did a number on this place."

Kenpachi: "So! Do you know where I'm gonna be able to find those rebel bastards?"

Yoruichi: "I don't."

Kenpachi: "What?!"

She's got something better.

Yoruichi: "But I have discovered where they're holding the Head-Captain."

The whole crowd was shocked! At the same time, Muramasa led Byakuya to a cave where the Zanpakuto of Ukitake, Shunsui and Unohana were seemingly holding someone within a powerful barrier. When Byakuya realized who it was, he was shocked. For it was none other than Yamamoto himself. A little later and most of the main group has relocated to the Squad 4 Barracks to discuss the latest news.

Shunsui: "You said you know where the old man is, so let's hear it."

Yoruichi: "Well... I can tell you this. Not only is it the most likely place he would be... but I also sensed the Head-Captain's Spiritual Pressure near there."

Shunsui: "Hmm..."

Ukitake: "What should we do? There's not much point in waiting for them to come to us."

Shunsui: "It's never been our nature to wait anyway."

Yachiru: "C'mon, Kenny! We really should get going! Our turn to find the old fella!"

Kenpachi: "You can relax, we're not playing hide-and-seek. (To Yoruichi) Hey... The guy that I wanna fight is probably there, right?"

Yoruichi: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. You just be sure that you don't take on the Head-Captain by mistake."

Kenpachi: "Ha-ha, I'm pretty sure I can tell the old man from that traitor."

Yoruichi: "How about it? Will you two be coming with us?"

Ukitake and Shunsui nodded. Ichigo was already going. Hange arrived and said she'd come too. As for the rest...

Eren: "Captain... What're your orders?"

Levi was about to answer when he suddenly just slowly glanced up towards the sky for some reason. Some kind of instinct was telling him something. Something familiar...

Eren: "Captain?"

Levi snapped out of his trance and glanced at Eren.

Eren: "Captain Levi?"

Levi: "Huh?"

Eren: "Yoruichi's gonna lead Kenpachi, Ichigo, Hange, Ukitake and Kyoraku to where Yamamoto is. So what do you want us to do?"

Levi thought for a moment. He wanted to come along. But there was something tell him that he was needed elsewhere and more importantly too. So...

Levi: "Eren. Something tells me that once we make an attempt at Yamamoto, all hell is gonna break loose here. I want you to stay here with the others and prepare for an all out fight."

Yoruichi: "He's right. When we go for the Head-Captain, our enemy will know that the Seireitei is weakened. It's likely that they'll make an all out attack once we go for Yamamoto."

Eren: "All right. I'll make sure everyone's ready. But... What about you, sir?"

Levi: "I... have something else I need to do."

Meanwhile, at the Zanpakuto's lair, Kazeshini arrived with heavy wounds. He had managed to get away. Muramasa assured his remaining Zanpakuto rebels that as long as they had Yamamoto, the Soul Reapers wouldn't do anything too drastic. A short time later, Yoruichi had led her little rescue party to the location of Yamamoto's presence, somewhere deep in the forest. They were all looking down the entrance to a dark cave, one of the many cave systems that ran throughout under the Soul Society like a maze.

Hange: (To herself) "So this is an entrance to some of the caves Levi told us about..."

Ukitake: "This certainly is the Head-Captain's Spiritual Pressure. But I'm also sensing some kind of powerful barrier around it."

Shunsui: "Ryūjin Jakka was probably too much for Muramasa to manage. He must've placed Old Man Yama in a special containment field."

Ukitake: "We would be very fortunate if it's true, then we don't have to take on the power of Ryūjin Jakka."

Hange: "Ryūjin Jakka is the strongest fire type zanpakuto, right?"

Yoruichi: "That's right. The only other person who just might have a chance against Ryūjin Jakka is Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya who has the strongest ice type zanpakuto- Hyorinmaru."

Shunsui: "Him and Vegeta. Somehow that saiyan seems to have a way of seemingly controlling the elements."

Hange: "*Sigh*... What I wouldn't give to have him around right about now. This is getting out of hand more and more every day."

Ukitake: "I know. I wish he were here too. But we have to make due without him for now."

Kenpachi: "You seem to be pretty positive that the old man is down there somewhere."

Yoruichi: "Correct. There's no mistake, he's here. The only problem is this cave meanders through the ground like a maze."

Hange: "Levi told us that too, from what he was told by Toushiro."

Yoruichi: "Also... There is another entrance on the other side, but I'm sure that it's guarded as well. If they are all in there, we must proceed with extreme caution."

Kenpachi: "What a pain in the ass. How about we cut the chatter and start moving?"

Typical Kenpachi, he just headed on into the cave with Yachiru cheering him on.

Shunsui: "Ha-ha, brother. Guess there's no reason to plan a surprise attack at this point."

Ukitake: "Yeah... and no sense in waiting around to see what they're going to do. Let's go."

Shunsui: "Good idea."

And both Shunsui and Ukitake headed in now.

Hange: (To Yoruichi) "I think I'll stick with you, Yoruichi. Feels safer that way."

Yoruichi: "That's fine. Ichigo. We'll use the other entrance and meet them inside."

Ichigo: "Right."

Hange and Ichigo followed Yoruichi to the other entrance.


	22. Chapter 22

**Search for Yamamoto**

Deep within their hideout, the Zanpakuto and Muramasa smiled as they sensed the approaching Soul Reapers. Meanwhile, Kenpachi and Yachiru were still heading deep into the dark caves. He gripped about the darkness and Yachiru's poor directions weren't helping him. A labyrinth of tunnels is probably the last place these two should be in. At the other side, Yoruichi and Ichigo power jumped from stalagmite to stalagmite while Hange kept up with her ODM Gear, using the many stalactites to move above the underground lake. There was plenty of light to see, the water glowed brightly from something. As they moved across the lake, Ichigo asked Yoruichi if Byakuya might be here as well, hoping that she might have more insight on what Byakuya was doing. But her reply was-

Yoruichi: "I don't have a clue."

Ichigo was shocked enough that he missed his next step and fell into the water with a scream. Hange stopped and hung above the spot Ichigo had disappeared from just as he surfaced. No damage, just wet.

Yoruichi: "Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up at Yoruichi who stood easily on a stalagmite.

Yoruichi: "Relax, my friend! You need to calm down and stay focused if you plan to confront Byakuya. I'm sure that boy has his reasons, although what they are is beyond me. But I-"

Yoruichi sensed it just before a huge bell was thrown around her and wrapped the sash around her!

Yoruichi: "What is this?!"

Two swords suddenly stabbed Yoruichi at the same time from both directions! It was Haineko and Tobiume again! The two Zanpakuto thought they had gotten the former leader of the Stealth Force. But it was an illusion. What Haineko and Tobiume had actually stabbed were two pieces of paper. Yoruichi stood just a few feet away, safe and sound. And she wasn't done.

Yoruichi: "Stealth Hoho, Shiho Number 3... Utsusemi."

And with great speed, Yoruichi knocked Haineko into the cave wall before grabbing Tobiume by her collar and holding her up.

Yoruichi: "Having a little trouble? Girls these days are all talk and no muscle. (Down to Ichigo) Go on, don't wait for me, Ichigo! Right now, saving the Head-Captain takes top priority! (Smiling at him) When you're done with that, you'll be free to go off and do whatever you like."

Ichigo understood what Yoruichi was saying and knew that she could handle herself.

Ichigo: "I'm on it. You coming, Hange?"

Hange: "Nah, I'll stay here. Doubt my help is needed here but it never hurts in case these little girls get lucky. At least I won't slow you down."

Ichigo: "Alright."

And Ichigo hurried off to go rescue the Head-Captain on his own. At the same time, Shunsui and Ukitake have come to a point where they faced a huge mountain of step like shallow pools. Shunsui was not exactly happy at the thought.

Shunsui: "What a charming array of steps, my feet tingle with excitement."

Ukitake: "That's very positive of you. Do you mean that?"

Shunsui: "I was being sarcastic. Look at 'em. You and I are gonna have to climb all the way up those steps to make it through this cave."

But that idea was short lived. A Zanpakuto stepped out and blocked their path. It was Katen, one of the two spirits that made up Katen Kyōkotsu, Shunsui's zanpakuto. Katen smiled and held her sleeve up towards her mouth. Then a voice rang out.

?: "What shall we play?"

Shunsui and Ukitake were a little bewildered. That voice wasn't coming from Katen.

?: "Wanna play?"

Ukitake: "Who's there?"

? 2: "He wants to know who we are!"

?: "He does!"

? 2: "Do you really not know who we are?"

?: "Really?"

Ukitake looked up just as two small twin children landed on him. They were actually the two souls that made up Ukitake's Zanpakuto, Sōgyo no Kotowari. Although Ukitake was pinned under them, the twins only wanted to play.

Sōgyo no Kotowari: "Come on, let's play! Come on, let's play! Come on, let's play!"

Obviously, Sōgyo no Kotowari was on much better terms with Ukitake than the other rebelling zanpakuto.

Shunsui: "Oh brother. I guess you'll have to deal with them, if ya don't we won't be able to move on."

Ukitake: (Sōgyo no Kotowari still poking and prodding to make him play) "Yeah, but I'm just not comfortable fighting with kids even if they're zanpakuto."

Seriously?...

Shunsui: "Well good luck. What else can I say, do your best."

Knowing Ukitake will be fine, Shunsui left to move on and deal with one of his two zanpakuto spirits. But although they were on better terms with Ukitake, once he figured out who they were, Sōgyo no Kotowari started their next game. This involved spinning fans flying at Ukitake fast enough that he could be cut down badly. As that went on, Shunsui approached Katen.

Shunsui: "Well now... What kind of game can I expect to play with you, miss?"

Katen: "Well, unfortunately... game time for you is over, I'm afraid."

Shunsui: "Oh don't say that. We've known each other for a long time. I'm sure there must be some way we reconcile our differences."

Katen: "I refuse. Your arrogance is unbearable. To be perfectly frank, we've run out of patience with you."

Shunsui was no fool. Underneath that laid-back peace-loving nature of his is a keen and sharp mind that very rarely misses a thing.

Shunsui: "Did you say "we"?"

Slowly emerging from a pool behind him was the second spirit that made up his zanpakuto, Kyōkotsu, the silent assassin of the two.

Shunsui: "That would explain the other Spiritual Pressure I've been sensing. It's nice to know that I haven't just been imagining it."

No amount of smooth talking was going to get Shunsui out of this fight. Elsewhere, Kenpachi and Yachiru have come face to face with Tenken and Gonryōmaru again. Kenpachi was excited for the fight while Gonryōmaru was keen on revenge for the last encounter. At the same time, Ichigo was still heading deeper and deeper into the caves, following the Head-Captain's Spiritual Pressure.

Ichigo: "The Head-Captain must be down this way."

Just then, a Zanpakuto appeared in Ichigo's way. It was the cloaked and mysterious spirit that belonged to Unohana, Minazuki. What was alarming was how close this zanpakuto was from where Ichigo was sensing Yamamoto.

Ichigo: "He's not alone!"

The young man quickly went into action and tried to cut the zanpakuto down. But Minazuki just vanished and started leading Ichigo down the cave he was heading in anyway.

Ichigo: "Hey, wait!"

Ichigo followed Minazuki all the way down the cave tunnel until he entered a wide open area just under the surface. Enormously tall pillars of stone and sediment rose up with stalactites hanging from the ceiling high above. At the very top, there was a crack in the ceiling with just enough light coming through to light up the place. Minazuki had vanished for now, but that wasn't Ichigo's concern right now.

Ichigo: "The Head-Captain's... Spiritual Pressure..."

Yamamoto was close.

Ichigo: "He's here!"

Ichigo hurried to find the old man. He started climbing the pillars until he was intercepted by a weak Kazeshini. Kazeshini disappeared within a swirling mass. When it hit Ichigo, the young man was wrapped in chains.

Ichigo: "What?!"

The chains did not budge as Ichigo started to fall to the ground. A moment later and some of the chains turned into Kazeshini himself.

Kazeshini: "Die, Soul Reaper!"

Ichigo: "You bastard!"

Kazeshini brought out his reaper, preparing to end Ichigo even if it meant injuring himself in the process.

Kazeshini: "I won't let you go! It's time for me to reap your life!"

As the ground drew closer, Ichigo's hand was eventually forced.

Ichigo: "BANKAI!"

The release of his bankai managed to shake off Kazeshini. In Kazeshini's weakened state, he was no match for Ichigo. But as long as Kazeshini was around, he'd continue to be a problem. So... Ichigo had no choice.

Ichigo: "Getsugatensho!"

The attack drove Kazeshini into the ground below. There was a flash and an explosion before nothing but a crater with billowing smoke. Within the crater, Kazeshini barely stood.

Kazeshini: "Damn it..."

And the wild frenzy natured zanpakuto collapsed while returning to his sword form. Kazeshini was finally defeated. But Ichigo wasn't happy for this victory. Not at the price of a friends' zanpakuto.

Ichigo: "Shuhei... I'm sorry."

There was no time though. Ichigo hurried through the crack in the ceiling to find another hidden location. What's more, it was occupied. Within a shield of some kind, Yamamoto sat still with his staff in hand, a swirling circle of fire around him. When Ichigo tried to touch the barrier, a tiny flame slipped through and burned the young man just enough to make him back off.

Ichigo: "That was intense."

Just like with Toushiro, even a small amount of fire from Yamamoto's sword was potentially dangerous. Ichigo was going to have to be careful in how he freed the man who had the strongest fire type zanpakuto ever. There was no other way, really.

Ichigo: "Well... I guess it's up to me!

He prepared to use Getsugatensho.

Ichigo: "Let's do this!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Tricked all Along**

Elsewhere Yoruichi had her hands full with Haineko and Tobiume. Hange was there, but she didn't think that Yoruichi needed much help. And she was right. Haineko thought she managed to hit Yoruichi with her ash.

Haineko: "I gotcha!"

A split second later and Haineko only just noticed Yoruichi reappear in front of her before the ex Stealth Force captain drove her into the wall with a hard kick. Tobiume fired a fire ball at the quick Soul Reaper but Yoruichi just simply dodged it.

Haineko: "I can't believe you kicked me in the face!"

Yoruichi was confident, knowing through experience her strength and abilities and just how far she can push herself unlike the younger zanpakuto.

Yoruichi: "Well that was just a little warm up."

The stealthy woman's face suddenly went from smiling to serious. Warm ups were over.

Hange: "Playtime's over, girls."

At the same time, Shunsui was being driven back by the relentless attacks from Kyōkotsu.

Katen: "Embarrassing. I had hoped for more of a challenge, am I to believe this is all you've got?"

Shunsui: "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, it goes against my nature to get rough with women, I happen to be a gentlemen."

Katen: "That so? I see no reason to match your gentlemanly pace, I'm not bothered using full force against you."

Just like that Kyōkotsu, swung her blade and came dangerously close to Shunsui's face, slicing a drop of water from the ceiling in the process. And a second later...

Katen: "Better pay attention, here I come!"

Katen now joined the battle. But Shunsui still had time to be Shunsui.

Shunsui: "Pleasing a woman isn't easy."

Katen only smiled. Just a few feet away, the Sōgyo no Kotowari twins were running around with Ukitake trying to keep up with them. Trying to keep up with them?

Ukitake: "Hey, slow down! Where're you going?"

Sōgyo no Kotowari: "No way! Speed it up! Catch us if you can!"

Ukitake: "It's very dangerous to run around with those weapons. If you don't listen to me, I won't keep playing."

No surprise there that Ukitake has to play daddy to his own zanpakuto. But then they just stopped and turned around, holding the fans they had in their other hands up.

Sōgyo no Kotowari 1: "You're talking about this thing, right?"

Sōgyo no Kotowari 2: "And this?"

Ukitake: (While sitting down) "That's correct. Let me hold onto them, once they're in my safe keeping, we can play any type of game you'd like. So just hand them over to me, children."

Does Ukitake really think that old trick will work?

Sōgyo no Kotowari 1: "If we do that, you're gonna play with us?"

Ukitake: "Yes! But you have to hand those over to me first."

Sōgyo no Kotowari: (While walking up to him) "You'll play for sure?"

Ukitake: "Yes, of course! Just be good children and give them to me."

Sōgyo no Kotowari: "You gotta promise, ok? Make it a pinkie promise."

Ukitake: "Alright, it's a pinkie promise."

Sōgyo no Kotowari: (Offering their weapons) "Here."

Ukitake: "Such good children."

Like I said, both children then smiled and fired a sneak attack at Ukitake from the ends of their weapons. Luckily the Soul Reaper managed to duck down in time. Sōgyo no Kotowari then ran off.

Sōgyo no Kotowari: "Yay! It worked, he fell for it!"

Ukitake wasn't going to try that again.

Ukitake: "Such bad children."

At another location, Kenpachi was in bliss while fighting Tenken.

Kenpachi: "I think it's time... for you to die!"

Kenpachi slashed at Tenken, but only cut the tips off of rocks. The large zanpakuto was quicker than once thought. Gonryōmaru tried a sneak attack, but was thrown back by a powerful blast from Kenpachi's swing of his sword. Kenpachi quickly got bored and turned up the heat. Meanwhile, Ichigo was about to free Yamamoto when a sword came flying at him. The young man deflected it back to its owner. Muramasa.

Muramasa: "I'm glad you could make it, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo: "Muramasa... I knew you'd be here."

Muramasa: "Then this was meant to be. It seems we're destined to cross blades. What do you say we get down to settling our differences?"

Ichigo: "That's fine with me, destined or not! Although everyone's waiting on me, they're expecting me to bring the Head-Captain home safely. And I intend to do just that. So enough skrewin' around! Let's get this over with!"

Playtime was over. Ichigo was fired up and his sword reflected that with a blaze of power.

Muramasa: "Yes... I've waited for this..."

Ichigo: "Getsugatensho!"

The attack came streaming towards Muramasa. But he did not move, only hold his sword up. Elsewhere, Yoruichi sensed the fight. Shunsui and Ukitake were busy 'fighting' their zanpakuto, but could also sense Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. It didn't take them all long to sense that the zanpakuto were doing something. Ichigo's Getsugatensho hit Muramasa's blade and pushed him back. But after a few seconds, the zanpakuto deflected the attack with ease.

Muramasa: "Don't you understand, Ichigo Kurosaki? That is not enough to defeat me. And you cannot move on until you do defeat me, so let's go. Hit me with everything you've got!"

Ichigo: "... Alright. Have it your way."

Ichigo donned his hollow mask for extra strength. At the same time, Shunsui, Ukitake, and both Yoruichi and Hange figured out what the zanpakuto were doing. They were stalling them, keeping them busy and away from Muramasa. But why? Meanwhile, night was approaching. At the center of the Seireitei, Eren and the others from his old world had gathered with the rest of the Soul Reapers. Eren was on edge and extremely anxious, for good reason. Something told him that the second it got dark enough, the shit would hit the fan in a heartbeat. A feeling shared by many of his other friends. Armin, Jean, Sasha, Mikasa and more grew more and more anxious as the sun started to vanish over the horizon. And then... the very second that the sun had completely vanished from sight... The Seireitei was attacked by the remaining zanpakuto!

Squad 9 Solider: "L-Lieutenant Yeager! What do we do?!"

Eren: "What do you think!? We've got to stop them before they cause anymore damage! Or worse, attack the injured! Now MOVE!"

Ichigo and Muramasa crossed swords again and again. But it wasn't good enough for Muramasa.

Muramasa: "More, Ichigo Kurosaki! I thought I told you to hit me with everything you've got! Do not hold back! Show your true Getsugatensho!"

At the same time, Shunsui, Ukitake and Yoruichi decided that they needed to wrap this up.

Yoruichi: "Hado Number 58! Tenran!"

Haineko and Tobiume jumped clear of the blast. But then Tobiume saw Yoruichi behind her with another spell.

Yoruichi: "Bakudo Number 30! Shitotsusansen!"

The spell triggered and locked Tobiume against a large stone wall. Haineko tried to sneak attack, but Yoruichi quickly stopped her with a few quick jabs. She kicked the zanpakuto to the same wall and used the same spell to trap her there too. They had to hurry, for Ichigo was building up his power into an all out attack.

Yoruichi: *Their goal all along was to separate us from Ichigo. It's clear now.*

Ukitake: *But what do they want with him? Judging from Muramasa's Spiritual Pressure, I don't believe he's planning to kill him.*

Shunsui: *If anything he's buying time, while Ichigo builds up Spirit Energy. And stringing Ichigo along like that can only serve one purpose...*

Yoruichi: *Muramasa's been leading him into a trap.*

Yoruichi gathered Hange up and quickly headed for Ichigo's position! At that time, Ichigo was ready.

Ukitake: *He's just waiting...*

Ichigo began to swing his sword.

Shunsui: *Waiting to use Ichigo's most powerful attack!*

Ichigo: "Getsuga-"

They figured it out too late...

Yoruichi: "Stop, Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "-tensho!"

Ichigo unleashed his most powerful attack at Muramasa! With a delighted smile, Muramasa blocked the attack! Yoruichi and Hange arrived just in time to watch Muramasa hold the attack in place. Suddenly, Muramasa cackled in delight before he deflected the attack... right at the shield protecting Yamamoto! The explosion was immense! So immense that it could be felt everywhere! As the smoke cleared, Ukitake and Shunsui, and their zanpakuto, arrived just as Ichigo tried to catch his breath.

Hange: "That's it, Ichigo. Deep breathes."

Everyone's eyes were on the shield. The smoke finally cleared and Muramasa stood uninjured. Then, a cracking sound. The shield around Yamamoto cracked more and more until... it shattered into hundreds of pieces. The second it did, Muramasa delve deep into Yamamoto's memory.

Ukitake: "So then it's true!"

Ichigo: "What?! What're you talking about?!"

Yoruichi: "Muramasa's goal was to get you to use your Getsugatensho while Hollowfied."

Ichigo: "What?!"

Shunsui: "It seems he fused your power with his own, to create a massive amount of Spirit Energy."

Ukitake: "And it worked. He wanted to destroy Genryusai's protective barrier with it."

Ichigo: "What do you mean?! Muramasa created that barrier, why would he want to destroy it?!"

Yoruichi: "In hindsight, it would appear that we've all been greatly mistaken."

Muramasa: "You're right about that."

Muramasa suddenly appeared behind Yamamoto just before the old man stood up.

Yamamoto: "It would appear that our enemy has taken the upper hand."

Yamamoto quickly disappeared and reappeared next to Ichigo and the rest.

Yamamoto: "He has relentlessly been trying to gain access to my subconscious."

Ichigo: "Your subconscious? Well... Then was he actually about to do it?! Did he gain access to your zanpakuto?!"

Ukitake: "So all the events that have led us to this point were just part of your plan to get closer to the Head-Captain!"

Muramasa: "Ah, a true captain-class Soul Reaper, so quick to to grasp the complex. You're right, my goal is to gather and learn from all of the memories within Genryusai Yamamoto's mind. In order to do that, I needed to gain access into the core of his inner world. But when I found him, he immediately set up a forcefield, and isolated himself within that barrier. He then went into an unconscious state, to prevent me from entering his mind. I expected that, so I manifested the zanpakuto of multiple Soul Reapers in order to cause a distraction in the Soul Society. This was the beginning faze of my plan; to destroy Genryusai Yamamoto's barrier. Next, I led the Soul Reapers and Zanpakuto to believe that my goal was to liberate the zanpakuto from their 'oppressive' masters. I made absolutely certain that you thought I was holding your Head-Captain against his will, then all that was left to do was sit and wait for you to come to his rescue."

Muramasa has played us all from the very beginning.

Ichigo: "... Dammit..."

Muramasa: "Everything went according to my plan. I would like to thank all of you Soul Reapers, and especially you... Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo: "You bastard."

Ichigo wasn't the only one angry.

Katen: "And what about us?"

Muramasa: "Hm?"

Katen: "Was freedom for all zanpakuto just a lie and all along your were only using us to achieve your own goal?"

Muramasa: "I believe that is what I said. Is there a problem?"

Katen: "Of course, you arrogant fool. I have no intention of aiding you any further!"

Katen and Kyōkotsu drew their swords in anger. The Sōgyo no Kotowari twins did the same.

Sōgyo no Kotowari 2: "You don't play fair, you tricked us!"

Sōgyo no Kotowari 1: "You're a big liar! And you're mean!"

Shunsui: "Just hold on!"

Ukitake: "Remain calm."

Ichigo: *Great. Now the zanpakuto are turning on him.*

Muramasa: "Sorry but I'm afraid it's time for me to go. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over. Do whatever you like."

Muramasa turned his back to them all. Katen and Kyōkotsu attacked first, followed by Sōgyo no Kotowari. But just then, as they got close, a ring of fire emerged at Muramasa's feet. The four zanpakuto already knew, so did Yamamoto.

Ichigo: "What was that?!"

Ukitake: "And where did it come from?"

The most powerful fire type zanpakuto in history...

Yamamoto: "Ryūjin Jakka..."

Katen and Kyōkotsu and both spirits of Sōgyo no Kotowari were too far into their attack to stop. They were defeated by the flames of Ryūjin Jakka. The cave and the immediate area around them burst into flames as Ryūjin Jakka heeded Muramasa's call. The flames were so intense that the ceiling of the cave was no more, just flames holding our heroes inside.

Shunsui: "What a disaster! Old man Yama's Ryūjin Jakka has fallen into his control."

Muramasa: "Farewell, Genryusai Yamamoto and Soul Reapers. It's too late, from now on you'll no longer be getting in my way!"

And Muramasa left, leaving Ichigo, Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Yoruichi and Hange all trapped by Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Outside, Eren and the others were all doing their best to hold off the rebelling zanpakuto as they continued to attack. None of them were lieutenant or captain class zanpakuto, but their sheer numbers gave them the edge as Eren and his friends along with the remaining able-bodied Soul Reapers slowly fatigued. Things were about to get ugly.

But for who?


	24. Chapter 24

**Ice and Fire**

Ryūjin Jakka attacked Ichigo and his group!

Ukitake: "Look out!"

Everyone had to move quickly to escape the flames!

Shunsui: "Well this is frustrating. I'd say we got ourselves in bit of a pickle."

Ukitake: "Seems like Muramasa is using these flames to keep us trapped here."

Hange: "What do we do?"

Ichigo: "Tch! He's just mocking us! This damn bon fire isn't gonna stop me!"

Ichigo leaped up and tried to fly his way out. But Ryūjin Jakka quickly stopped him from going any further. Ichigo fell to the ground, correcting himself at the last minute.

Yoruichi: "Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "That was a close one!"

Ukitake: "I didn't think he'd let us leave that easily."

Ichigo: "Damn, we need a plan here."

Hange: "Head-Captain... What was Muramasa looking for from you anyway?"

Yamamoto: "He's gone to an enriched spirit zone in the World of the Living... Karakura Town."

Everyone was shocked.

Ichigo: "He's gone where?!"

Yamamoto: "What Muramasa seeks is hidden within Karakura Town."

As we speak, Muramasa arrived at Karakura Town with Byakuya and Senbonzakura in tow.

Ichigo: "Are you sure that's where he went?! What would Muramasa want with Karakura Town?!"

Yoruichi: "Eh, Ichigo!"

Yoruichi narrowly saved Ichigo from more flames.

Yoruichi: "Stay alert, Ichigo! You've got to focus on getting out of here!"

Ichigo: "Yoruichi."

The young man saw a possible escape route. A hole in the ground, back down into the caves.

Ichigo: "Think we can make it through there?"

Yoruichi: "Hm..."

Hange: (Inspecting the crack) "It's not sealed off. With some force we can break through!"

Yoruichi: "It's worth a shot. Leave it to me!"

Yoruichi unleashed her Shunko ability and punched a hole right through the crack. They had a way out!

Yoruichi: "Ichigo! Bring the others!"

Ichigo: "Right! Hange, you first!"

Hange: "Got it!"

Hange jumped down and joined Yoruichi first. It was too dangerous for her to stay there much longer.

Ichigo: "Alright! Let's get moving!"

Shunsui, Ukitake and Yamamoto hurried to the entrance, but just then... three fire balls shot up and destroyed the entrance, trapping Ukitake, Shunsui, Ichigo and Yamamoto topside again. Only Hange and Yoruichi were out.

Ichigo: "Yoruichi! Hange!"

Down below...

Yoruichi: "It's ok, we're fine down here!"

Hange: "Yoruichi, watch it!"

Another set of fire balls came at them again. Yoruichi and Hange had to dodge them. Kenpachi was still fighting Tenken, having already defeated Gonryōmaru. Things got exciting again when Tenken unleashed Bankai, giving Kenpachi another entertaining battle up ahead. Meanwhile, Yoruichi and Hange were rushing to get out of the narrow tunnel that someone seemed intent on trapping them in. When the passage was blocked...

Yoruichi: "Shunko!"

Yoruichi punched a path for her and Hange. The ex Stealth Force captain has had enough.

Yoruichi: "Alright! Go ahead and show yourself!"

Haineko: "Hi."

Haineko and Tobiume were back, and looking to get even.

Hange: "Well look who it is."

Tobiume: "We've come here to repay you for what you did to us."

Yoruichi: "You know I went easy on you last time because I was told not to destroy the zanpakuto of another Soul Reaper, though you did escape my kido pretty quickly."

Tobiume: "Hmph. Well aren't you cocky. You have obviously underestimated the power we possess."

Haineko: "For some reason, old ladies like yourselves always seem to be way too confident."

Hange: (looking at Yoruichi while answering) "It's not overconfidence. It's experience, the knowledge that only comes when you've reached a mature age."

Yoruichi: "The same age that men like over the immaturity of little girls."

Haineko: "Oh yeah! W-Well... what's that outfit?! Is that suppose to look good?!"

Yoruichi: (Purposely showing off her mature body) "Little girls like you don't understand the allure of a real woman."

Hange: (Doing the same thing) "Once you've grown up, children, you'll understand."

Haineko: "No! We just don't understand really old women!"

Tobiume: "Haineko, let's not waste anymore time with insults. You should know the last time we fought, it was Muramasa's orders that prevented us from destroying you. But things won't be as easy for you this time."

Haineko: "We're gonna take you down!"

Hange: "They seem serious."

Yoruichi: "You girls are full of it. I suppose you've left us with one choice. It's time to show you two how real women can fight!"

Hange: "Couldn't have said it better."

And just as she finished that sentence, Hange fired a smoke round at the two zanpakuto. Meanwhile, Ichigo was trying desperately to get past Ryūjin Jakka.

Ichigo: "Getsugatensho!"

The attack did nothing. Shunsui and Ukitake tried their luck but they could get through either. They just couldn't find a way to break through these flames.

Yamamoto: "We don't have much time left. At this point, there isn't much I can do to force Ryūjin Jakka to submit. If we cannot find a way to escape from this place soon, Muramasa will have broken through the seal. We cannot give him the time to do that!"

Ukitake: "The seal?"

Ichigo: "What're you talking about? Is that way Muramasa's entered the World of the Living?"

Yamamoto was silent.

Ichigo: "We have to know! Tell us what exactly Muramasa's trying to do!"

Yamamoto: "Muramasa has plans to free Kōga. Kōga is a Soul Reaper that was banished long ago. At the time, he was the master of Muramasa."

That came as a shock! Muramasa intends to free his old master?!

Yamamoto: "Muramasa is a truly unique intently. He is a Zanpakuto that can enter another person's inner world and control the zanpakuto that lives within it. Kōga used this unusual power he possess to organize and lead a rebellion against the Seireitei. He exerted his control over many Zanpakuto! Everyone was caught completely by surprise, the Soul Reapers were not prepared for the attacks, and without the use of their powers they stood no chance to defend themselves in battle! The Soul Society became a state of complete chaos! We suffered a tremendous amount of casualties in those battles, but finally we managed to capture and seal Kōga away forever."

Shunsui: "Muramasa's Soul Reaper master."

Ukitake: "It all makes sense now."

Ichigo: "He told me something else... He said that he was the one that cut down his master back then."

Yamamoto: "He will stop at nothing to reach his goal. He has been successful thus far and is well aware that master is alive within the seal."

Ukitake: "When that seal is located, then Karakura Town?..."

Shunsui: "Why have I never heard about this incident before?"

Yamamoto: "The incident was kept secret for obvious reasons."

Ukitake: "Sir... Please, tell us, what exactly did Muramasa obtain when he entered your mind?"

Yamamoto: "He took information that only I have. He found out how to free Kōga. If Muramasa is able to reunite with Kōga, they will then possess enough power between them to annihilate Karakura Town."

Ichigo: "... This is my fault..."

Meanwhile, Muramasa arrived at fog covered lake. Dozens of Hell Butterflies fluttered around as the zanpakuto looked on at the spot.

Muramasa: "The time has come... Kōga."

But Muramasa was not alone.

Muramasa: "Who's there?"

It was Orihime. Muramasa tried to attack her, but her power shielded her from harm and Muramasa collapsed from weakness that has been steadily building. When he awoke, Orihime was healing him as best she could. Before long, Uryu and Chad arrived to slow Muramasa down and protect Orihime. Meanwhile, the others were desperately trying to get Ichigo out to stop Muramasa. But each attempt ended in failure. Guilt from the belief that it was his fault pushed Ichigo on. He tried again with his Hollow mask on. He came close, but Ryūjin Jakka formed a cage of flames around him!

Ukitake: "What's that?!"

Ryūjin Jakka started to pour as much of its flames into the cage as it could, the heat so intense that Ichigo couldn't withstand it! His mask vanished as he screamed in pain!

But then!...

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

A great dragon of ice came rushing down and broke through the fire cage, freeing Ichigo inside! The young man was relieved, for only one person could be behind this!

Toushiro and Hyorinmaru have rejoined the battle!

Ichigo: "Toushiro! Hyorinmaru!"

Toushiro: "I came as fast as I could!"

Toushiro, Ichigo and Hyorinmaru landed on the ground before Yamamoto and the others. His arrival was received greatly with joy. Only Toushiro's Hyorinmaru could match Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka.

Ukitake: "Captain Hitsugaya! Have all your wounds healed?"

Toushiro: "They have. I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Shunsui: "We've been stuck here, thanks to Ryūjin Jakka."

Toushiro: "Tch... So this is your zanpakuto, Head-Captain."

Hyorinmaru: "Where's Muramasa?"

Ichigo: "He's gone. By now he's probably in Karakura Town."

Toushiro: "What?! Karakura Town?!"

Ichigo: "He's gone there with a plan to revive this Soul Reaper who once his master."

Toushiro: "You mean Kōga?"

Ichigo: "What? You already know?!"

Toushiro: "I'm training to become the next Head-Captain, Ichigo. Yamamoto has already passed onto me knowledge that only he knows that is not documented."

Ichigo: "Good thing Muramasa didn't know that."

Toushiro: (Turns to Yamamoto) "Did you tell them that Kōga was a member of the Kuchiki Clan?"

Ichigo, Ukitake and Shunsui: "The Kuchiki Clan?!"

Toushiro: "I'll take that's a no. Once I remembered that, it made sense what Byakuya is doing."

Ukitake: "He's trying to uphold the Kuchiki Clan's honor!"

Ichigo: "Damn it! No wonder he's been acting strange!"

Yamamoto: "There is no time to idle. Our first priority is to quickly aid Ichigo Kurosaki in escaping from this place."

Ichigo: "What? Why me?"

Yamamoto: "If you feel responsible for this situation, it is your obligation to bring Muramasa to justice."

Ichigo was shocked at first. But that quickly turned to determination.

Ichigo: "And I will!"

Yamamoto: "Hitsugaya. I'll leave this to you. Show us the result of the training you've done thus far."

Toushiro nodded, ready to get to work.

Toushiro: (To Hyorinmaru) "Let's go."

Hyorinmaru: "Right."

And with that-

Toushiro: "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

And Hyorinmaru followed.

Hyorinmaru: "Bankai..."

Hyorinmaru transformed into his dragon form and quickly flew up towards the top. Ryūjin Jakka coiled its flames around the dragon but Hyorinmaru froze them solid with a roar. The great ice dragon then started to freeze the flames completely solid with his icy breath, giving Toushiro the signal he waited for.

Toushiro: "Ryusenka!"

The young captain hit the wall of ice with his attack and created a tunnel for Ichigo to pass through.

Toushiro: "Now's your chance, Ichigo! Quickly!"

Ichigo: "Got it!"

Ichigo quickly donned his Hollow mask again used it's speed to escape! He hurried to stop Muramasa, knowing the others would be fine.


	25. Chapter 25

**The X Factor**

Everywhere there were battles against the rebelling zanpakuto going on. Kenpachi was still dealing with Tenken, while Yoruichi and Hange were in delight at mocking Haineko and Tobiume. Those were battles where the outcome was eventually going to be good, once our heroes got serious. But other places did not look as fortunate. Eren and his friends were beginning to struggle. In the World of the Living, Muramasa was trying to get past Chad, Uryu and Orihime. Senbonzakura arrived to lend a hand, taking on Uryu while Muramasa used his power to take Chad out. But everything stopped when Rukia arrived, following Byakuya's Spiritual Pressure.

Uryu: "Is he here too?"

Rukia: "I'll explain it later. We need to be careful. He's the one who manifested the zanpakuto, and left the Seireitei in chaos."

Growing weak and out of time, Muramasa unleashed his dark power that he gained by absorbing hollows. It is how he has stayed the way he is for so long, and now, he had an army of powerful hollows to unleash on Ichigo's friends. While Rukia and the others battled the hollows and Senbonzakura, Muramasa made his way to the small island on the lake where his master was sealed away. He began to release the seal. Uryu and the others tried to stop him, but the interference was just enough. Muramasa soon had the case that Kōga was sealed in right before his eyes.

Muramasa: "Master... I have arrived at last!"

Rukia: "Hado Number 33! Sokatsui!"

Rukia's spell was ineffective and she was captured by Muramasa. Uryu tried to save her but Senbonzakura kept getting in his way. Although the zanpakuto was growing tired.

Rukia: "What's inside of that thing!? What're you going to do with it?!"

Muramasa: "My master is entombed inside that coffin. The most powerful Soul Reaper ever, who even tried to cease control of the Soul Society! Kōga lies within!"

Rukia: "What?"

Muramasa: "My only wish is to revive master, Kōga. Everything I've done is for this moment."

Muramasa's eyes glowed and he began to release the coffin. The chains broke, the coffin began to crack and splinter. Suddenly there was an explosion and the weapons attached to the coffin fell everywhere. When the smoke cleared... an ancient Soul Reaper stood before them all, his presence giving off nothing but anger and hate. Muramasa tossed Rukia aside as he gazed up at his master.

Muramasa: "Greetings, master..."

Ichigo: "Hold it!"

Ichigo finally arrived and attacked Muramasa! The zanpakuto deflected his attack and pushed him aside.

Rukia: "Ichigo!"

Muramasa: "You again!..."

Ichigo: "Rukia. Sorry I'm late." Rukia: "It's about time."

Muramasa: "How could you have made it passed Ryūjin Jakka's blockade!?"

Ichigo: "Like I'd tell you. Now that I'm here, I'm gonna put a stop to whatever it is you're doin'!"

Muramasa: "Are you? Well that's too bad. Because you're too late."

Muramasa started to laugh as Ichigo glanced at Kōga.

Muramasa: "The wish that I have had for an eternity has been granted."

Ichigo: "Damn it! He was able to revive him!"

Rukia: "Let's move, Ichigo!"

Ichigo and Rukia charged, but Kōga suddenly unleashed his Spirit Energy and pushed them back. Kōga was powerful, even after so many years of being sealed away. So powerful, that it seemed no one could challenge him.

Muramasa: "You've awakened... Finally!..."

Kōga just stared at Muramasa with cold eyes.

Muramasa: "Kōga... I've waited for this moment for so long! Together, we can now complete the task we began all those years ago!"

Kōga: "... Mura... masa..."

Stab!... Kōga stabbed Muramasa, his own zanpakuto, in the stomach with his broken sword...

Muramasa: "Why... Kōga?..."

Muramasa fell to his knees, not understanding why his own master has done this to him. He looked up to see only hate filled eyes.

Muramasa: "Tell me, Kōga... Why did you... do this to me?..."

Ichigo: "What the hell?..."

Rukia: "What in the world is... going on?"

Kōga only stared at Muramasa with anger.

Muramasa: "Kōga..."

Kōga: "You never... answered me when I called."

Muramasa suddenly realized.

Kōga: "When I was on the verge of being sealed away, I called for you."

Muramasa: "But I never... heard that call!"

Kōga: "I called over and over but you never came to my aid!"

Muramasa: "How could it be? I didn't hear you! Kōga!... Your voice did not reach me... Not even one time. And there I was waiting so patiently to receive your call. If I had heard even one word, I would've come to you at any time. I would've assisted you with all the power within me! That is how I felt! But for so long, I never heard your voice. Eventually, of course, I learned that you had been sealed away."

The tragedy here is, back when Kōga was on his rampage, he had distanced himself from his zanpakuto. He claimed so much that he was unbeatable without his zanpakuto, and in doing that, he had distanced himself from Muramasa more and more until Muramasa no longer heard his voice. The tragedy... is that Muramasa has always been Kōga's faithful zanpakuto. It was Kōga who broke that bond.

But Kōga could not see that.

Muramasa: "You have to believe me, Kōga, from that time to this, every day... (reaches out to Kōga) I've tried to break this seal!"

Kōga refused to see the truth.

Kōga: "If you had been there in the first place, I never would have been sealed away!"

Kōga pulled his broke sword out of Muramasa and then kicked him away like worthless trash. Poor Muramasa lay on the ground, bleeding heavily.

Kōga: "As a Soul Reaper and your master, I was the one who gave birth to your power! All you ever needed to do in your life after that was simply obey me!"

Muramasa: "But... Kōga... Weren't we both of one spirit?"

Kōga: "One spirit?... To me, you've always been nothing more than a sword!"

Kōga raised his blade up.

Kōga: "Simply a tool of mine! And a mere tool shouldn't be... SO CONCEDING!"

Muramasa shut his eyes before there was a clash. Ichigo and Rukia gasped at the sight! Muramasa opened his eyes to see... Byakuya stopping Kōga!

Byakuya: "Kōga... You call your own zanpakuto nothing but a tool and then you try to kill it?..."

Kōga glared at Byakuya.

Byakuya: "Disgraceful. You have no right to call yourself a Soul Reaper."

Byakuya and Kōga then forced each other apart. Kōga then looked at Byakuya in realization of what he was.

Kōga: "A kenseikan... You're from the Kuchiki Clan, aren't you?"

Byakuya: "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the clan. 28th generation."

Kōga: "The leader of the 28th generation? Well, well... Obviously a great deal of time has passed since I was sealed away. So, I assume by now Ginrei finally died."

Byakuya: "How dare you refer to my ancestor's passing so flippantly. You personally ruined the reputation of the Kuchiki Clan. Because of that, you will never have the right to utter the name of my grandfather."

Kōga: "You bastard..."

When Rukia and Ichigo tried to interfere, Senbonzakura stopped them, revealing that he has been back on Byakuya's side ever since the first night and that they two played this betrayal game to find Kōga to mend the honor of the Kuchiki Clan. To do that, Byakuya has only one intention; to kill Kōga. Muramasa tried to be of use to Kōga, but Kōga... He shattered the last remaining part of his sword with his own hand, a sign that he no longer needs a zanpakuto and is throwing Muramasa away like trash.

Muramasa: "But... why?..."

Kōga: "You've become nothing more than a hindrance to me. I don't need to use a pathetic unstable sword like you. My power alone's enough."

Ichigo: "Damn you! Have you no loyalty or respect for your own Zanpakuto?!"

Kōga: "A Zanpakuto is merely a tool. There are countless replacements."

Muramasa suddenly started to glow as he gripped his throat in agony. All at once, all of the power he had within him from absorbing the energy of hollows became too much and it all came rushing out! Everyone had to back away as the area was covered in a coat of Spiritual Pressure full of despair and anguish. As Muramasa began to transform, countless Menos emerged, having been collected inside of the zanpakuto. Ichigo and the others agreed to fight the Menos while Byakuya focused on Kōga. Senbonzakura rejoined Byakuya as they went after Kōga, who found one of the weapons that had helped seal him to use.

Byakuya: "What is that suppose to be?"

Kōga: "You mean this? Don't you remember? I said I could find a replacement weapon. So are you ready, Kuchiki Clan leader?!"

Byakuya and Kōga's battle began, yet already it looked hopeless. Byakuya was using everything he had to stay on par with Kōga, while Kōga used multiple spells to trick and fool Byakuya to gain the upper hand. All the while Muramasa's power continued to grow more unstable and erratic. The amount of power became so much that it started attracting Hollows from everywhere. Muramasa's power eventually became a black hole that started sucking in the hollows one after the other. Even the Menos were sucked in. Kōga and Byakuya still waged war, the Kuchiki Clan leader struggling to keep up with Kōga's moves and strength. When it was all said and done, Muramasa emerged as some kind of Arrancar. At the same time, Eren and the others were literally on their last legs. The amount of rebelling zanpakuto was too much for them.

Eren: "*Pant, pant* Damn..."

Jean: "We... can't keep this up... anymore..."

Rebelling Zanpakuto: "Looks like they're finished."

The hoard of zanpakuto laughed.

Rebelling Zanpakuto: "Let's finish them!"

The Zanpakuto were about to attack again! When...

?: "Well well..."

All of the zanpakuto froze and gasped, each with great fear.

?: "Everything King Kai got from Armin is true. So tell me..."

The Soul Reapers and Humans all looked up, just as their zanpakuto did too. There, high on a roof above, eyes gleaming down at them all with anger and raw power... a **nasty** X factor has arrived, led here by Levi. The rebelling zanpakuto all coward in terror at the mere sight of him!...

Vegeta has returned.

Vegeta: (Angrily) "Where's Muramasa?..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Kōga vs Vegeta**

After a brief battle with the Arrancar turned Muramasa, he transformed once again into a huge and horrific dome-like structure that continues to grow, even engulfing Ichigo inside. His unstable energy opens a a huge Garganta, drawing in countless gillians and such. The others tried their best to stop them, but they were no match. Until...

Sode no Shirayuki: "Tsuginomai Hakuren!"

Sode no Shirayuki froze a menos in its place, saving Rukia and Orihime!

Rukia: "Sode no Shirayuki!? How are you here?!"

Sode no Shirayuki: "More importantly, you should know I didn't come alone."

Ikkaku: "Hey!"

Above them, all of the 13 Court Guard Squad Captains, Lieutenants and notable seated officers were there! And... with their zanpakuto by their sides.

Ikkaku: "You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did you?"

Thanks to Kurotsuchi, all of the zanpakuto defeated by someone other than their masters were restored and Muramasa's control broken. For those who had been retrieved by their masters, they were ready too to fight. Renji was one of the few that noticed Byakuya fighting Kōga.

Renji: "Captain!"

Byakuya wasn't doing so well against the stronger Kōga.

Soifon: "So that's Kōga, huh?"

Rukia: "You guys know?"

Ikkaku: "Yeah. Head-Captain Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya filled us all in. Makes sense now."

Toushiro and Yamamoto looked on at the amount of hollows of that were coming from the dome and the Garganta.

Hyorinmaru: "That's a lot of gillians."

Toushiro: "We can't afford to waste any time. Byakuya'll have to somehow deal with Kōga on his own. We must stop those hollows no matter what!"

Yamamoto: "Hitsugaya is right! All of you, focus your power on stopping these hollows at all costs!"

Everyone: "Yes sir!"

The zanpakuto were the first to attack the menos, intent on proving to the Soul Reapers where their loyalties lie. Most of the Soul Reapers soon joined in too. Toushiro stood back with Yamamoto for a moment, having grim thoughts about their strength.

Yamamoto: "What is on your mind, Hitsugaya?"

Toushiro: "I... I feel uneasy, sir. Ichigo is inside that dome with Muramasa. I have no doubt that he'll win that fight. But... I'm not so sure about us."

Yamamoto just stared at his successor.

Toushiro: "Kōga is much stronger than we anticipated, and the number of gillians and menos that keep appearing will quickly tire us out in no time."

Still, Yamamoto remained silent.

Toushiro: "We're out matched and out numbered."

Yamamoto: "Numbers do not win the battle, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro: "No..."

Toushiro just looked at the huge amount of gillians, two to three to every one of them.

Toushiro: (Still not very sure about the odds) "But I bet they help."

Yamamoto: "I feel your concern. But we must not lose faith. If we start doubting ourselves then we will have truly lost."

Toushiro: "I'm just saying I don't see us coming out of this in a good way if anything."

Yamamoto ended the conversation and ordered Toushiro to go aid the others. The young captain did so, despite knowing that they were in a hopeless situation. Menos continued to pour out of the Garganta in vast numbers while everyone did their best to hold back the enemy forces. Eventually, Byakuya fell to the ground. He was no match for Kōga.

Kōga: "You are pathetic. I expected more from the head of the Kuchiki Clan."

Kōga looked up at all of the other Soul Reapers, seeing their weakness with delight.

Kōga: "Only proves that I am the strongest Soul Reaper ever! No one can challenge me! Not a Zanpakuto, not a Soul Reaper, not anyone!"

Just when it seemed as though things couldn't get any worse... A rumble was felt on the ground. And then another. Everything halted and everything went silent, even the menos. The menos and gillians all felt it, and many began to retreat. It echoed through the wet foggy air effortlessly. The distinct sound of heavy footsteps against the earth. Just then... Levi came running out of the forest! He has been leading a **very** nasty X factor to places where he was needed. The soldier turned to the ancient Soul Reaper, the final opponent.

Kōga: "A human? Is this a joke?!"

Levi: "Oi! You want a challenge?!"

Kōga looked up, the heavy footsteps still approaching. And then...

Levi: (Nods to something in the forest) "Take **him** on!"

Vegeta suddenly broke through the foliage violently and shattered the silence with an angry roar! The ancient Soul Reaper realized what this was!

Kōga: "A saiyan?!"

Vegeta stepped forward and both he and Kōga sized each other up. Byakuya took the chance to make his escape. Pride and honor regardless, he knew better than to get in an angry Vegeta's way. The saiyan snarled.

Was this the one he's heard about?

Vegeta: (Slowly approaching at an angle) "Are you Muramasa?"

Being from an era where Soul Reapers actually, albeit vaguely, knew about saiyans, Kōga was surprisingly naïve to the danger that was in front of him. That was a mistake.

Kōga: "No. I am Kōga. Muramasa was my zanpakuto before I discarded him for his weakness. I don't need a worthless tool like a zanpakuto."

Vegeta: "You were his master?..."

Kōga began to get nervous. Vegeta was still approaching, even after learning his identity. In fact, even more intently than before. Vegeta then stood up on his legs and started making a quick beeline for the ancient Soul Reaper!

Kōga: "Are you stupid?! I told you! I'm not Muramasa!"

Vegeta: "JUST AS GOOD!"

The saiyan opened his mouth as he roared, poised his fangs, and... BATTLE ON! Vegeta sank his teeth into Kōga's arm so fast that the ancient Soul Reaper had no time to stop it! Many watched as Kōga struggled to pull the saiyan off of him. Kōga smacked Vegeta so hard that it forced the saiyan to release his grip. The ancient Soul Reaper then tried to impale the saiyan, but Vegeta bit the weapon in half with a bite that sounded like thunder! The two started throwing punches and everything at the other, but Kōga was soon outmatched. While Vegeta lay into Kōga with lethal ferocity, Levi prepped a smoke round. A short time later, he fired the round straight up into the sky! The smoke billowed like a beacon, signaling their location. And in a flash, Goku and the others all arrived with Eren and the others safely among them! The strongest of them wasted no time in eliminating the menos while Goku and Val used their energy to try and seal the Garganta! Down below, Vegeta had his teeth clenched around Kōga's neck and was throwing him around like a rag-doll! The great saiyan had the strength to end it right there, but he wanted to make it absolutely clear who was stronger! Above, the Soul Reapers all looked on as the Z-Fighters started doing what they could not, driving back the gillians. But they weren't just gonna sit there and watch. Toushiro and Hyorinmaru were one of the first to start gathering their Spirit Energy and unleash it. Ikkaku and Hōzukimaru followed suite with Renji and his zanpakuto joining soon after. One by one the Soul Reapers and Zanpakuto started unleashing their Spiritual Pressure to aid in driving back the forces within the Garganta! Goku and Val led the way as their power started to seal the Garganta with each passing second. Kōga tried to counter Vegeta, but he simply could not match the saiyan's power and ferocity! Claw like fingers sliced his skin like a hot knife through butter. With as much strength as he could muster, Byakuya also aided the others in sealing the Garganta with Senbonzakura by his side. Sensing that this was their best time, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and started pouring his energy into the Garganta! Toushiro and the others all soon followed Goku's lead and started pouring everything they had into pushing the gillians back and sealing the rift! The rift grew smaller and smaller with each second. Vegeta drove Kōga into the ground with just his tail. Finally...

The Garganta closed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But then, they all heard it clear as day. The sound of one final slice. Toushiro was the first to look down and see the scene over the foggy lake.

Vegeta has just dealt the finishing blow to Kōga.

The ancient Soul Reaper slowly started to fall.

Kōga: "How?... It can't be..."

Kōga used his broken weapon to prop himself up. Blood dripped relentlessly from Kōga's heavy wounds. He staggeringly glanced up, looking Vegeta right in the eye. The great saiyan just stared back at Kōga, cold black eyes filled with anger. The icy stare made the air chill all around the Soul Reaper. But Kōga still refused to accept defeat.

Kōga: "I won't... let them beat me!..."

He started to call out to his sword.

Kōga: "Come to me... Muramasa!..."

But his call was once again unheard.

Kōga: "... What's happening?... Answer me, Muramasa!..."

Vegeta did nothing but stare back, having already figured out the whole story while fighting Kōga. Kōga gasped for air as he stared back once again at Vegeta.

Kōga: "What... the hell... ... are you?!..."

Vegeta... only roared loudly at Kōga. That was his answer. Kōga tried one more time...

Kōga: "Mura... ... masa..."

Before falling into the lake. After a few moments, the bubbles stopped.

It was over.

Vegeta then just turned his gaze over to the huge dome that Ichigo was still inside of. A sudden explosion from it rocked the world! But once everything had settled, Ichigo was found alive and well on the small island on the lake... And with Muramasa as well.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Loyal Zanpakuto**

On the small island near the shore of the lake... Ichigo sat there beside Muramasa as he held the dying zanpakuto's hand. The memories of what had happened inside the dome still play within their minds. After an intense battle, Muramasa's inner world home started to crumble and fall apart...

 **~Flashback~**

Slowly falling deeper and deeper into the watery abyss, Muramasa reflected back on it all.

Muramasa: *His voice... never reached me...*

Everything he has done was to eventually free his master. But a lingering feeling still troubled him... Why? After what Kōga did to him... After Kōga tossed him aside and threw him away...

Why?...

Ichigo: "MURAMASA!"

Ichigo's call revived him. Zangetsu pleaded with Ichigo to leave before he became trapped in here forever. But Ichigo did not move. A moment later and Muramasa emerged from the water, greatly weakened and near the end. Even after continuing the fight, Ichigo tried to talk sense into Muramasa.

Ichigo: "You even told us that you killed your master. But when it comes right down to it, your master never saw you as anything but his weapon! (Muramasa gasps) You knew that, but you still struggled to exist! All for the sake of freeing Kōga from his seal! Face it... you did all that because you wanted Kōga to appreciate you, just once!"

Eventually, Muramasa fell into the watery abyss again, defeated. Ichigo's words about how he and his zanpakuto fight as one and will remain together till the end, along with all of his friends, got his attention. And how Ichigo feels that Zanpakuto should have the same free will as any Soul Reaper opened Muramasa's eyes. In the end...

It was Ichigo's voice that reached him.

And it was Ichigo who saved him.

 **~End Flashback~**

Muramasa: "This feeling... Is this what you've been trying to explain to me all along?"

Ichigo: "Yeah."

Muramasa: "I see... I wound up making quiet a mess of Kōga, didn't I?"

The dying zanpakuto suddenly coughed up some blood. His time was running out.

Ichigo: "Everyone makes mistakes. And one day... you'll fix it."

Muramasa smiled softly. But then, a shadowy figure behind Ichigo caught his attention. Ichigo turned around to see...

Ichigo: "V... Vegeta?!..."

Vegeta approached, his eyes absent of emotion or readable thought... and yet... his expression was soft. Thanks to King Kai, the saiyan already knew the whole story while he fought Kōga. The saiyan approached Muramasa slowly, and then stood next to him.

Vegeta: "... Are you Muramasa?..."

Muramasa did not say anything for a few moments, struggling to withstand much pain.

Muramasa: (In a lot of pain) "... I am... ... Who... Who are you?..."

Vegeta: "Vegeta. A saiyan."

Muramasa was a little surprised to learn that there were saiyans living among the Soul Reapers too.

Muramasa: "I never expected... a saiyan to appear..."

The Zanpakuto coughed again as everyone approached from everywhere.

Ichigo: "Vegeta... Did you?..."

Vegeta knew what Ichigo was asking, as did Muramasa.

Vegeta: "... ... I did."

He then looked down at Muramasa.

Vegeta: "Do you resent me?"

Surprisingly... Muramasa did not.

Muramasa: "No... I'm just glad... that all the suffering I caused... is over..."

The Zanpakuto and the saiyan stared at each other in silence for a long while before...

Muramasa: (Still in much pain) "Are you... ngh... going to... kill me?"

Vegeta: "... ... No. I refuse to kill an innocent man."

Those words surprised everyone.

Muramasa: "What... makes you think... ... I'm innocent?..."

Vegeta: "I already know the whole story. Through King Kai and reading minds. You only wanted to free your master. You were loyal to him, even after he tossed you aside like the arrogant bastard he was. Although there were casualties, your intention was not to kill anyone. So... in my eyes, you are innocent, and as I already said... There is no honor or just in killing an innocent man."

Muramasa was just as stunned by those words as the Soul Reapers and other Zanpakuto.

Vegeta: "There is one thing I would like to know."

Muramasa: "... What is that?..."

Still with unreadable eyes, the great saiyan came in closer to the dying soul.

Vegeta: "Are you at peace... now that you know the truth?"

The whole world went silent. For a long moment, Muramasa looked within himself for the answer. When he found it, his answer was...

Muramasa: "... I am."

And Vegeta was content.

Vegeta: "Good."

Muramasa smiled softly at the saiyan prince, still holding Ichigo's hand tightly. Levi, Goku, Eren and some of the others that came with Vegeta all smiled with friendly smiles at Muramasa, his actions forgiven. The Zanpakuto then held up his free hand to Vegeta, wanting him to hold it for a moment. The great saiyan gladly obliged, having no resentment over what the zanpakuto did after learning the truth. By holding his hand, Muramasa sensed Vegeta's strength... And he was honored to feel such noble power.

Muramasa: (Joking around) "I'm glad... that I'm on your good side. ... I'd've hate to have felt your wrath, heh..."

Vegeta chuckled at the comment, along with Ichigo and some of the others. Muramasa then tightened his grip on both Ichigo and Vegeta's hands.

It was time.

Muramasa: "Thank you... Ichigo Kurosaki... Vegeta... ... I am sorry... for all the trouble I caused..."

Ichigo: "I already told you, Muramasa. Everyone makes mistakes. That means that someday you'll fix it."

Muramasa just smiled with a genuine smile.

Muramasa: "I hope... ngh... someday..."

Muramasa let go of their hands just as he started to vanish. He reverted back to his sword form and broke apart the moment he hit the grass. The broken sword erupted into a bright glowing blue fire and particles that looked like tiny stars flew up into the sky. When the last disappeared from sight, everyone knew.

Muramasa was gone.

Ichigo felt despair. But...

Vegeta: "Do not shed pity for him, Ichigo. He acknowledged his mistakes and kept his pride as a zanpakuto until the very end. That's what you should focus on."

That made things feel better.

Ichigo: "Yeah, you're right, Vegeta."

All of a sudden, it started to rain. It was as if the heavens were weeping. The Zanpakuto seemed calmed by the rain, Muramasa's power now gone for good among them.

Tobiume: "Let's go home."

One by one, the zanpakuto went home. The Soul Reapers were happy to have their zanpakuto back.

Momo: "Welcome home."

Rangiku: "Looks like everything's back to normal."

Komamura: "It's about time."

Soifon: "Finally."


	28. Chapter 28

**Wake Up**

Vegeta: "What did I just fucking hear?"

All of the Soul Reapers turned to the great saiyan, all incredibly shocked.

Vegeta: "If any of you think this is over, you're greatly mistaken."

The Soul Reapers all gasped softly.

Rukia: "What do you mean, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "As I do not wield or even possess a zanpakuto myself, I have struggled in trying to understand just what a zanpakuto was. But this incident, for however short I experienced it, has answered my questions. Zanpakuto are not just swords. They are manifestations of whoever wields them... and yet at the same time, individuals themselves. They have feelings just as you do. They feel joy. They feel sorrow. They feel fear. They feel worry. They feel excitement. And they feel both triumph and failure too. They have feelings just as all of us do. And just like us, they can be hurt too."

All of the Soul Reapers listened on.

Vegeta: "In some way, all of you have hurt your zanpakuto. There are those of you who barley use your zanpakuto at all. The reasonings vary from you don't like the power of your zanpakuto to you just like to fight alone. For whatever it is, it hurts your zanpakuto. They are warriors just like you. And just like you they want to fight, protect, be challenged. By not using your zanpakuto you are no different from Kōga, who's arrogance towards his is what actually caused his downfall. I just hurried the fucker along."

Only silence echoed among the Soul Reapers.

Vegeta: "Then there are those of you who rely too heavily on their zanpakuto! And by doing that you put so much onto them. So much strain and stress, they believe that without them you will fail every time. So they worry that they may not be strong enough for you."

Much of the crowd began to understand what the saiyan was saying to them. All the while, Levi, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and the other humans, and both Val and Mika, as well as the Z-Fighters stood behind Vegeta. Both physically and by his words. Even Ichigo was there among that crowd too, the only exception among the Soul Reapers.

Vegeta: "If you ask me, it's no wonder the zanpakuto rebelled when they got the chance!"

Byakuya: "We didn't ask you, Vegeta."

Slap!... Like a parent would to a misbehaving child, Vegeta firmly slapped Byakuya across the face without any warning! Everyone gasped! Byakuya stood frozen in shock, having never been slapped like that before in his life.

Vegeta: "(Firmly and sharply) Shut it, you ungrateful spoiled prideful **brat**!"

Byakuya only stared at the saiyan with wide shocked eyes.

Vegeta: "You're just as bad as everyone else! (Points to Shuhei) Just as bad as Shuhei! (Points to Rangiku) As bad as Rangiku! (Points to Yumichika) As Yumichika! (Points to Ikkaku) As Ikkaku!..."

And then the great prince pointed at-

Vegeta: "As bad as you, Genryusai Yamamoto!..."

Yamamoto slowly and softly gasped. And then... Vegeta pointed to one more.

Vegeta: "And even **you**... Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Toushiro also gasped slowly. But it didn't stop there.

Vegeta: (With a stern firm voice) "I have heard them be called stupid, lazy, ungrateful, untrustworthy, arrogant, a slob, ugly, pathetic, moody, obnoxious, annoying, needy, worthless, spoiled, a brat, bossy, high-and-mighty, immature, ignorant, selfish, and so many more along that line that I could write a fucking book! When you think about that, it's no wonder where the resentment that Muramasa used to get the Zanpakuto to rebel came from!"

All of the Soul Reapers were deep in thought, some obviously showing regret for past actions with their swords.

Vegeta: (Driving his point home) "From what I've seen, many of you are lucky that your zanpakuto have even helped you at all before this rebellion! And there are some of you where I question why are even still allowed to **have** a zanpakuto!"

The Soul Reapers all just looked back up at the great saiyan with the humans still standing firmly behind him, no matter how much they hated standing against their friends. For everything Vegeta is saying...

Is the truth.

Vegeta: "There is no one to blame for what happened here these last few days! No one... except **yourselves**."

And then there was nothing but silence...

A long silence...

A deep silence...

Many could not bring themselves to look away from the ground in pity. Many could not shake the guilt on their faces. They had caused this rebellion to happen. Like a dam, pressure had steadily built up. And when that pressure found a way out... it rushed out without a second thought. Something had to change or this might happen again. But how? What could they do? It was clear that Vegeta knew the answer. But the prince wasn't going to just give it away. Why give the answer if no one seems to care? The worst of it is... No one was speaking. Was there any one of them brave enough to ask?

One... finally did.

Toushiro: "What do we do, Vegeta?"

All of the Soul Reapers looked towards the great saiyan prince in unison. All with the same look in their eyes. All wanting to know the answer.

Vegeta: "... Life seeks out balance. It needs balance. And this is no different. You must find a way to balance yourselves with your zanpakuto. For those of you who don't use your zanpakutos all that much, try to use them a little more, even if it's just for a short time or a little spar. They'll appreciate the workout. For those of you who rely on your zanpakuto too much, you need to start working on increasing your own strength. By increasing your own strength, you can defend yourself and others better thus lengthening that mark of when you need to use your zanpakuto. I am positive that your zanpakuto would be thrilled to see you able to defend yourselves and others longer on your own before you call for their help. And as for the rest of you, treat your zanpakuto better. Remember that they are a manifestation of your own souls, meaning they behave just like you. If you don't like being called something, I'll gladly bet money that they don't either. Find a way to balance yourselves with your zanpakuto and things will become better."

All of the Soul Reapers understood what the saiyan meant. But while they were on the subject...

Vegeta: "This rebellion also brings up another issue. One that's been growing just as bad and is about to snap, and I can guarantee you that it'll be even uglier than this!"

Ukitake: "And what would that be?"

Vegeta looked over the crowd in front of him for a moment.

Vegeta: "Take a guess."

The Soul Reapers all looked at each other. None of them had a clue to what he meant. And seeing that only made things worse.

Vegeta: "Since all of you are utterly clueless, I'll throw you a bone. Answer me this one question. At any point during this whole incident were any of you praying that I'd return and end things as I usually do?"

All of the Soul Reapers nodded.

Vegeta: "There's my point. You all have become lazy, secure and content in the belief that I'll come in at the first sign of trouble and save all of you like so many times! Well let me tell you something right now, I'm getting tired of it! Ever since I killed Aizen, I've barely seen any of you train, the only ones who do anything of what I'd call training are Ichigo back there behind me and Toushiro because I train him! This rebellion just proved that all of you have become totally reliant on me saving your asses! Well guess what, I'm putting my foot down right now! Unless it's serious, you can forget about me saving any of you! It's high time all of you get off your asses and start pulling your own weight! You've known me and Kakarot for years now, you've all seen the shit that we usually attract! Use that as the baseline for your training! You're Soul Reapers, it's **your job** to protect the Soul Society, **not mine**! You have no excuse! The only ones that do are standing right behind me! (Points to Levi and the other Scouts) They're  humans, they don't have any powers! They have an excuse for relying on me, you don't!"

Shunsui: "Levi and the other humans did very well despite the odds."

Vegeta: "Yes they did. (Irritated) So what does that say in regards to you?!"

Shunsui softly gasped and looked at Ukitake who looked back.

Vegeta: "Personally... I am **appalled** that you still call yourselves 'warriors' given that  mere **humans** were able to do  better than **Soul Reapers**!"

Many Soul Reapers felt ashamed. For many, they couldn't have won their battles without the aid of a Scout Regiment member.

Soifon: "So what should we do, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: (Bluntly) "Wake the fuck up and start training! Cuz I don't see warriors in front of me, all I see are a bunch of pathetic freeloading weaklings who'd rather drink all day and night, party, chase after old superiors, baby the young, eat, or be full of themselves with their 'pride' to give a damn!"

Goku and the other Z-Fighters all felt the same as Vegeta. Levi, Eren and the other humans only looked up and saw only a single emotion across all of their faces...

Toushiro: "We'll start training, Vegeta. Please... Don't be mad."

Vegeta: "I'm not mad, Toushiro..."

... An emotion that only needed one word to describe.

Vegeta: "... I'm disappointed."

And the Z-Fighters left to start the clean up, taking the humans with them. The Soul Reapers stayed back, letting it all sink in. It was a wake up call. Befriending Vegeta and the Z-Fighters has indeed made them all soft. Now, the greatest warriors in the universe were telling the 13 Court Guard Squads it is time to shape up and start regaining their former strength and then some... or else. And so, the Soul Reapers began their training, each and every one of them training as hard as they could to strengthen themselves...

And their bonds with their zanpakuto.

The End


End file.
